Les vieux garçons
by Cycy la vache de l'espace
Summary: C'est une amitié de 15 ans. Un lien exceptionnel, sans égal. Sans limite. Plus fort que tout. Une amitié, vraiment? Et parce que ces sentiments ont été tus depuis trop longtemps, cette enquête sera différente... Cette nuit-là, dans cette maison. Ensemble. Plus près de son coeur. Il lui dira tout...
1. Chapter 1

**COUCOU!  
**

**Merci d'avoir choisit cette fic! Il s'agit de ma deuxième promenade dans l'univers de Sherlock.**

**Cette histoire n'a absolument aucun rapport avec le one shot "Un seul mot", il s'agit d'une version différente.**

**Je tiens à remercier mes supportrices:**

**Blue Raven Cordyr, Shine, Vera Spurnes, Butterflyellow, Magdaline, And Just Like that , Dedday- Power et Yukihana**

**Un TRES GRAND MERCI A:**

**Tengaar (grande déesse démoniaque), ma Pinsounette et ma Miette**

**mes Beta lectrices , correctrices et souffleuses de mots (_Célérité_ hé hé!)**

**Cette fic comportera plusieurs chapitres, mais pour une fois j'essaierais de faire court pour être sûre de la finir (et parce que j'ai d'autres fics à terminer avant de finir atomisée!).**

**Très bonne lecture à vous! Bisous crémeuh!**

* * *

**Les vieux garçons**

**Chapitre 1**

« Voilà une excellente nouvelle ! sourit John en raccrochant son téléphone. Archie Morris, le complice de Clay, n'a pas ses nerfs en acier. Il a tout balancé en moins d'une heure de garde à vue. Ils vont être déférés devant un juge… »

Pour toute réponse, Sherlock émit un long soupir à fendre l'âme depuis l'autre bout de la pièce, vautré qu'il était dans le sofa, en robe de chambre (sans rien en dessous de la dite robe de chambre, semblait-il) …

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda John en allant déposer sur la table basse, face au sofa, le service à thé des vainqueurs, exquis breuvage de toute bonne enquête résolue.

« … Je suis particulièrement insatisfait de moi dans la résolution de cette affaire… » murmura Sherlock d'un air pensif, allongeant le bras pour tenter d'atteindre sa tasse, ce qui était impossible dans la position avachie où il se trouvait.

John secoua la tête avec un rire rassurant :

« Insatisfait ?! répéta-t-il. Bon sang, Sherlock, ce Clay a dévalisé la Caisse des impôts de Billingsley, cassé la chambre forte de Frennington, et sans ton intervention, jamais Scotland Yard ne l'aurait arrêté à l'autre bout du souterrain qu'il avait creusé sous la banque nationale ! … Tu as été brillant !

- Non. Beaucoup trop lent. J'aurais dû découvrir son identité dès son premier casse… Pas le troisième ! Où est passée ma vitesse de réflexion ? … Je vieillis, John… »

A ces mots, l'ami Watson manqua de s'étrangler avec son thé.

Sherlock ? S'inquiéter du temps qui passe comme une Prima Donna délaissée par son public pour des rivales de la moitié de son âge ?

… Et d'ailleurs, le temps, John ne l'avait pas vu passer.

Quinze ans. Quinze ans à présent qu'il partageait l'amitié et les enquêtes de ce bon vieux… Hem ! De ce cher Sherlock.

Enfin, douze si l'on exceptait les trois horribles années de sa disparition, mais même ce cruel souvenir était si loin, maintenant…

En fait, ils étaient plutôt chanceux. Le temps semblait avoir suspendu son cours pour eux. Lors de ses visites, Lestrade se lamentait toujours de ne pas les voir vieillir, alors que lui avait perdu tous ses cheveux et arborait une brioche anglaise.

John, lui, se sentait en pleine forme, et son reflet n'avait pratiquement pas bougé dans le miroir. Bon, d'accord, ses cheveux blonds s'étaient désormais teintés de gris. Mais puisque George Clooney y avait survécu, il arborait la pente vers la cinquantaine avec philosophie. Un Nespresso, what else ?

… Quand à Sherlock, sa triste réplique sur le naufrage de sa prétendue vieillesse prêtait vraiment à rire. Sherlock était exactement le même que quinze ans plus tôt. Le même. Pas une ride au coin de ses yeux bleus, pas un cheveu blanc dans ses boucles brunes, ce mec avait éternellement trente ans. Toujours aussi beau, irréellement beau.

_« ... Et sexy… »_ pensa John en ayant le regard s'égarant plus ou moins involontairement entre les pans de la robe de chambre lascivement entr'ouverte.

Ce dossier là, aussi, un jour, il faudrait le résoudre…

… Un jour….

« C'est le début de ma déchéance…. Se désolait toujours Sherlock en tragédien, ne voulant pas faire l'effort de s'asseoir correctement pour atteindre sa tasse. D'abord, mes capacités mentales qui m'abandonnent…. Puis ce corps qui me trahit… Bientôt je ne serais plus que le capitaine sénile d'un navire échoué sur la grève des épaves inutiles…

- Bientôt, ton thé va refroidir, commenta John en levant un sourcil.

- Oh, cruel ! s'exclama Sherlock en se redressant en un sursaut, lançant à John une attaque des yeux larmoyants des plus redoutables. Ne vois-tu pas que je souffre et que ta seule proposition pour réchauffer mon orgueil meurtrit est un liquide que je ne peux plus laisser glisser entre mes lèvres mordues par l'outrage du temps ?

- Sherlock…

- Oui ?

- Arrêtes de regarder les pièces de théâtre contemporaines sur _Sky Arts_ tard le soir…

- Je ne regarde pas _Sky Arts_…

- C'est donc ça ces cris ? Arrête de regarder des pornos.

- Je regarde _Murdoch Mysteries_ sur _Alibi_.

- C'est bien ce que je dis. Arrête de regarder des pornos. »

Sherlock s'étira comme un chat.

Mon Dieu, John, ne fixe pas tes yeux sous la ceinture de la robe de chambre…

« … Sinon il y a une autre solution… » murmura le médecin…

« … Laquelle ? » demanda Sherlock.

_« METTRE EN PRATIQUE LES PORNOS ! » _hurlait Mary dans la tête de John.

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Pensée inadéquate.

Pensée inadéquate qui plus est prononcée par feu Madame Watson.

La sainte femme. Paix à son âme.

John partit brusquement loin du sofa…

Ça aussi, ça n'avait pas changé…

Il n'était toujours pas prêt à révéler ce qu'il n'assumait pas quinze ans plus tôt.

…. Mais au moins à présent, il en avait pris conscience.

« Et si on triait cette demi tonne de courrier accumulée dans l'entrée durant toute l'affaire Clay ? demanda John en se mettant fébrilement à l'ouvrage, histoire d'éluder ses pensées les plus intimes.

- Ennuyeeeeux ! geignit Sherlock en retombant avec déception dans son sofa.

- Il y a peut-être parmi ces enveloppes l'amorce d'une nouvelle enquête, dans laquelle tu pourras démontrer que tu as encore toutes tes capacités mentales… Et hum… Physiques…

- Non. Il y aura des factures, des pubs, un avis de passage pour un colis que tu n'es jamais allé réclamer, une injonction du tribunal expédiée par Sauron…

- Sauron ? Répéta John, les yeux ronds.

- Celle dont on ne doit jamais prononcer le nom… Ta deuxième épouse. Enfin, à présent, ton ex femme, précisa Sherlock.

- Ah. Elle. Grinça John. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut ? Cela fait deux ans que nous sommes divorcés.

- Dix-huit mois, une semaine, quatre jours, neuf heures, trente secondes et deux centièmes… Rectifia Sherlock. Pas deux ans. Deux ans, c'est vingt-quatre mois.

- Sans blague ? Tu as compté les heures depuis mon divorce ?

- J'en savoure chaque centième », répondit Sherlock, un vrai sourire illuminant son visage.

John secoua la tête en l'approuvant d'un bon rire :

« … Mon Dieu ! C'est vrai que quand j'y repense… Elle ressemble à Sauron.

- Je t'avais pourtant prévenu.

- Je sais. J'ai été le plus parfait imbécile que la terre ait jamais porté…

- Nous l'avons été tous les deux. Mais toi, tu avais une bonne excuse. Tu souffrais… »

John ne répondit rien. Ils se comprenaient bien assez, sans un mot.

…. Il y avait eu un orage dans leur amitié.

Un seul.

C'est vrai… Quand Sherlock était revenu d'entre les morts, il avait retrouvé John fiancé à Mary. Mais ce n'était pas elle la coupable dans cette histoire. John avait désespérément eu besoin de se raccrocher à quelqu'un pour ne pas devenir fou en attendant un dernier petit miracle…. Et Mary avait été la meilleure des femmes. La plus compréhensive. Elle avait accepté l'étrange amitié qui liait John à Sherlock… De le partager avec Sherlock. Et Sherlock l'en avait remercié en retour. Ils étaient tout aussi nécessaires l'un que l'autre à l'équilibre du médecin. Mais la pauvre Mary avait été bien mal récompensée par le destin de ses inépuisables patience et gentillesse. Un cancer.

John, tout médecin qu'il soit, n'avait rien put faire contre une tumeur ancrée dans le tronc cérébral rachidien.

Sherlock, tout génie qu'il soit, n'avait pas à réussir à découvrir une solution à cette cruelle énigme.

Même en harcelant Mycroft pour que son parapluie mobilise sur ce cas tous les meilleurs cancérologues de Grande-Bretagne, de France, des Etats-Unis, et d'à peu prés le reste du monde…

De tout son cœur, définitivement, John détestait les cimetières !

Sherlock le savait mieux que personne et ils avaient du pourtant y retourner…

A ce moment là, John était dévasté par la mort de Mary.

Puis tout s'était précipité…

D'abord, Irène Adler, sensée être bel et bien morte elle aussi, mais parfaitement bronzée et en beauté derrière la porte du 221B. Trois battements de cil. Sherlock était toujours aussi envoûté. La demoiselle s'étant encore une fois compromise dans une sale affaire, le détective s'était empressé de lui apporter son aide, et plus si affinités…

Aigreur de John. Vieille jalousie, aussi.

Et puis la douleur de constater que Sherlock ne lui avait pas mentit que sur sa propre mort…

John était à deux doigts de chuter dans l'abîme. Ses vieux démons du jeu. De l'alcool. Des médicaments. Du sexe sans amour avec des filles de passage, sans importance. Des hommes ont tenté, aussi. Il a toujours refusé. Pas un n'était digne de voler ce qui n'appartient qu'à Sherlock. Un matin, John s'était retrouvé avec une gueule de bois et remarié à l'une de ses anciennes conquêtes sans se rappeler la moindre seconde de la cérémonie.

… Et au final, Sherlock et John connurent un double râteau aussi violent que simultané.

Irène Adler, en véritable fantôme, disparut aussi soudainement qu'elle était réapparue. Sherlock refusa de la suivre aux Etats-Unis. Alors c'est avec son avocat, un certain Godfroy Norton, qu'elle partit, la bague au doigt. Sherlock s'y attendait, mais c'était cruel à encaisser.

Quand à la seconde Madame Watson, elle s'avéra une véritable peste totalement invivable. Elle ne supportait pas la comparaison avec Mary et détestait viscéralement Sherlock. Qui le lui rendait bien. Il fut ravit lorsqu'elle posa un ultimatum à John. Franchement, lui demander de choisir entre Sherlock et elle…

Sherlock se délectait de la photo du visage décomposé de la mégère, qu'il avait capturé avec son téléphone pile au moment ou John avait répondu :

_« Je choisis Sherlock ! »_

Elle avait demandé le divorce le jour même. Et l'avait obtenu. Mais depuis elle envoyait de temps en temps un courrier en espérant gratter une pension alimentaire au médecin…

Redevenu célibataire, John s'était définitivement réinstallé auprès de Sherlock. L'orage était passé. Leur amitié était aussi solide qu'avant, ils avaient retrouvés la paix, et de nouvelles affaires comme celle de Clay et Morris arrivaient.

Tout allait bien…

… Trop bien ?

Pour ce qui est des enquêtes, l'alchimie de leur duo fonctionnait toujours aussi parfaitement. Mais depuis dix-huit mois qu'ils avaient réaménagés ensemble, pas une fois l'un d'eux n'avait osé aborder la seule question qui vaille l'intérêt d'être posée. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Sherlock avait refusé de partir avec Irène ? Pourquoi John avait choisit Sherlock ?

Ils ne disaient rien. Ils se comportaient comme avant.

Comme ils s'étaient toujours comportés.

En feignant d'ignorer cette tension électrique qui s'immisçait dans leurs silences chaque jour de plus…

… Allaient-ils réellement passer quinze ans de plus sans le dire ?

John ne manquait pourtant pas de courage. Il l'avait prouvé tant de fois. A l'armée. Avec ses patients. Au cours de leurs enquêtes avec Sherlock. Avec celle dont on ne doit jamais prononcer le nom…

Mais ça… Il n'arrivait pas à le dire.

Il n'y arrivait pas. Les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge.

_« … Mais de quoi as-tu peur ? Tu n'as plus rien à perdre, maintenant ! Assumes, John, dis le lui ! »_

Cette phrase …. Mary la lui avait dite il y a cinq ans. Sur son lit de mort. Oui, vraiment, cette femme était une sainte…

…. Mais non, cette fois encore, John ne dirait rien.

Il jeta à la poubelle l'injonction du tribunal. Laissa de côté les factures.

« Il reste deux enveloppes, dit-il à Sherlock. On dirait deux nouvelles affaires pour toi….

- Je n'en veux pas… Râla le détective en ayant ENFIN atteint sa tasse de thé. Et en grimaçant parce qu'il était évidemment froid.

- Tu ne sais même pas encore de quoi il s'agit…

- Si, bien sûr que je le sais… Soupira le détective. Qui envoie encore une lettre manuscrite de nos jours ? Pour répondre poliment, les personnes âgées et les femmes ne s'étant jamais mariées. De ce fait, nous pouvons en résulter deux hypothèses. Soit il s'agit de lettres d'amour adressées par des fans dont la moyenne d'âge est égale ou supérieure à la nôtre… Et dans ce cas attends toi à découvrir une lecture inavouable dans ces enveloppes… Soit il s'agit de retrouver un chat perdu, ou le dentier avec les dents en or de telle grand-mère du Hampshire, voire un chat qui s'est enfuit en emportant dans la gueule le fameux dentier hors de prix…

- C'est une déduction Sherlockienne ? Demanda John, affligé…

- N'ouvre pas cette enveloppe. Il y a peut-être des bas de contention dedans. Ou une gaine. Ou l'intégrale des épisodes de Miss Marple en édition Blue-ray + DVD …

- Sherlock. Aucun objet ne peut tenir dans une si petite enveloppe.

- Si. Une protection urinaire. Invisible. Confortable. Et sans odeurs.

- Je rectifie ce que j'ai dis tout à l'heure. Regarde des films pornos, mais plus les pubs entre les jeux de l'après-midi… »

Sherlock eu un nouveau soupir, usant de son ton le plus insolemment langoureux pour le convaincre :

« Jette ces lettres, John.

- Non, lui répliqua-t-il calmement mais fermement. Si tu ne t'occupes pas immédiatement l'esprit avec une autre enquête, tu vas continuer de faire ta carpette en pleine crise de milieu de vie.

- Tu es plus proche que moi du milieu de ta vie, ricana Sherlock sournoisement, et soudain des cornes de démon semblaient s'être dessinées dans ses boucles angéliques.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui suis déjà mort deux fois.

- Une. Et c'était une mise en scène.

- Deux. Tu as cessé de respirer durant ton expérience ratée pendant l'aventure du pied du diable. Je ne sais même pas comment je suis parvenu à te réanimer, tant j'étais moi-même proche d'y passer.

- Tous deux morts empoisonnés, on nous aurait ensevelis ensemble sous le même arbre, tels Tristan et Iseult… N'est-ce pas la fin la plus romantique qu'il soit pour tout couple maudit ?

- On n'a pas la même notion du romantisme, grinça John. Tant pis pour toi, j'ouvre la première enveloppe.

- Noooon ! » gémit Sherlock en enfouissant son visage dans un oreiller du sofa.

John lu à haute voix le contenu de la première lettre :

« _Le 20 Novembre._

_Cher Monsieur Holmes,_

_Je me permets de vous écrire pour vous faire part d'une histoire qui me préoccupe beaucoup. Le 15 Octobre dernier, je me promenais sur la plage de Tenby, dans le Pembrokeshire, en compagnie de mon petit chien, Trottinette, lorsque celui-ci est tombé en arrêt devant un objet échoué sur le rivage. Lorsque je l'ai ramassé, j'ai constaté qu'il s'agissait d'une bouteille en verre, très jolie, en forme d'étoile. Celle-ci contenait une lettre particulièrement émouvante… Et inquiétante aussi… Rédigée il y a douze ans. Je suis particulièrement inquiète pour la personne qui a jeté cette bouteille à la mer, mais je ne connais que ses nom et prénom. J'ai déjà épuisé toutes les solutions habituelles pour retrouver l'auteur de ce message, et je crois désormais que vous êtes mon seul espoir. Je crois que douze ans après, cela semble un peu dérisoire, mais je tiens vraiment à m'assurer que cette personne est en vie et en bonne santé._

_En vous remerciant,_

_Mlle Higins. »_

« Ah ! Une vieille fille ! J'en étais sûr ! s'exclama Sherlock triomphalement.

- Espèce de sans cœur ! le tacla John. La pauvre semble désespérée. Vas-tu l'aider ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?!

- Parce qu'elle a affublé son chien du nom ridicule de « Trottinette »…

- Sherlock !

- … Et parce que je n'ai jamais entendu de récit plus ennuyeux…

- Je présume que s'il y avait eu un bout de cadavre au lieu d'une lettre dans cette bouteille, tu serais déjà en chemin pour Tenby.

- Effectivement. Puisqu'elle connaît le nom de cette personne, elle n'a qu'à lancer une rumeur à son sujet sur Internet, ou la dénoncer au service d'inspection des impôts. Ils la retrouveront dans la seconde.

- C'est une bouteille qui a voyagé par l'océan. Son expéditeur n'est pas forcément anglais.

- Noooon ? Vraimeeeent ? » ricana Sherlock.

John secoua la tête, et en guise de sanction, décacheta la seconde enveloppe.

_« De Mr Lee Stevens,_

_Directeur de l'agence immobilière Dom Us, Londres._

_A l'attention de Monsieur Watson…_

- Je te coupe tout de suite, si ce type veut te parler personnellement, je ne veux pas de son affaire ! s'exclama Sherlock, outré.

- Puisqu'il s'adresse à moi, je continue de lire, sourit John en marquant un point.

- Aaaah… Mais c'est qu'il est joueur, l'acolyte, aujourd'hui… » dit Sherlock en se redressant à pieds joints sur le sofa. John fit semblant de l'ignorer en poursuivant sa lecture :

«

_A l'attention de Monsieur Watson… et de Monsieur Holmes,_

_Bonjour,_

_Nous vous adressons ce courrier afin de porter votre attention sur une affaire particulièrement sensible et délicate, qui risque de porter atteinte à la crédibilité de notre agence…_

- Un meurtre ! … Un maître chanteur ! … Même une histoire d'extorsion de fonds, je prends ! commenta Sherlock.

- _L'une des demeures de notre catalogue est l'objet de ce problème. Il s'agit d'une demeure d'exception, d'une valeur de 1 million et 7100 livres sterling, située dans le Cornwall…_

- Allez, John, abrèges les préliminaires et dis moi ce que c'est ! s'impatienta Sherlock. Une histoire d'héritage qui a mal tourné ? »

Son ami secoua la tête avec un large sourire victorieux.

« _…. Malheureusement, il nous est, en l'état actuel, impossible de vendre ce bien. Des évènements étranges s'y produisent continuellement, ainsi que dans la campagne alentours, effrayant et décourageant les potentiels acheteurs. Pour tout vous avouer, cette maison a la sinistre réputation d'être… Hantée…_

- Oh Noooon ! » geignit Sherlock en tombant à genoux, se tenant la tête dans les mains.

John lu la fin de la lettre pour la forme.

« _Pourriez-vous nous apporter votre concours afin de découvrir la vérité derrière ces évènements et nous permettre la vente de cette maison ?_

_Veuillez agréer, Messieurs, de nos salutations distinguées… »_

Sherlock eu un vague mouvement de la main.

« … Je leur agrée mon refus distingué.

- Vraiment ? J'étais presque sûr que tu l'aurais acceptée, celle-là… Le grand frisson de l'étrange…

- Les maisons hantées, ça n'existe pas.

- Autrefois, tu m'as dit aussi que les chiens démoniaques, ça n'existait pas…

- Et ça n'existe toujours pas. C'était une chienne.

- Tu ne crois vraiment pas qu'il puisse y avoir… Parfois… Des évènements… Des phénomènes que ni la science, ni le raisonnement humain… Même un raisonnement aussi poussé que le tien … Ne puissent expliquer ?

- Tu es tellement naïf et crédule, mon cher John. Tu es pourtant médecin, et en ce sens bien plus scientifique que moi. Mais ta candeur n'a pas de frontières. »

John ne su pas trop s'il devait s'énerver d'être un perdreau né de la dernière pluie aux yeux de Sherlock, ou être touché par la tendresse possessive dans ses mots lorsqu'il avait prononcé « Mon cher John ». Dans le doute, il préféra en revenir au sujet bien pratique de leur conversation.

« Bon, eh bien nous n'avons plus qu'à répondre poliment à l'agence Dom Us que tu refuse de résoudre leur affaire.

- Mais elle est déjà résolue ! bailla Sherlock d'ennui. Qu'ils fassent venir des géologues sur leur site. Je te garantis qu'il y a des poches de gaz ou un cours d'eau souterrain sous ses fondations. D'où les bruits et autres évènements étranges… »

John s'immobilisa alors qu'il allait répondre quelque chose.

Une autre phrase lui traversa soudain l'esprit.

« … Tu me le garantis ?

- Hmmmm ? Marmonna Sherlock.

- Et si ta conclusion s'avérait inexacte ? Demanda John.

- Quelle importance ? Elle est exacte .

- Il me semble que si un objet sous garantie ne tiens pas toutes ses promesses, celui-ci est remboursé d'une manière… Ou… D'une autre… Murmura John.

- C'est ton idée ? Sourit Sherlock. Tu veux que je te rembourse ma déduction si je me suis trompé ?

- Oui ! décida John, se surprenant lui-même.

- Et de quelle manière veux-tu que je te rembourse ma déduction ? »

John s'empourpra. Un milliard d'idées toutes plus indécentes les unes que les autres se bousculèrent dans sa pauvre tête… Mais une fois de plus, il se réfugia derrière une réponse tristement banale.

« Eh bien… Heu… Si cette maison hantée n'a pas de problèmes géologiques… Tu devras aussi résoudre l'affaire de Trottinette !

- Décevant. C'est donc là le seul prétexte que tu as trouvé pour m'obliger à accepter ces deux enquêtes, soupira Sherlock.

- Allons. Je suis sûr que l'air de la campagne te sera bénéfique… Et celui de la plage aussi !

- J'en doute… Mais permets moi d'ajouter une clause à ce contrat.

- Laquelle ? »

Sherlock se leva du sofa, et à la seconde même, sa robe de chambre glissa jusqu'au sol. Heureusement que John avait désormais l'habitude de le voir se promener dans le plus simple appareil, sinon il aurait succombé devant un si appétissant spectacle.

« Puisque tu me contraint à accepter deux enquêtes, poursuivit Sherlock, il est naturel que je sois également remboursé de mes efforts s'ils sont fructueux. Si cette maison a des problèmes ayant une explication logique et rationnelle… Je t'obligerais, toi aussi, à faire deux choses que tu préfèrerais éviter…

- Heeeein ?! Quelles choses ?! » s'étrangla John, rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Sherlock avança jusqu'à lui d'un pas félin, souple et rapide, et lui ronronna au creux de l'oreille de sa voix ensorcelante :

« Je préfère garder secret l'enjeu de ce pari pour l'instant. Je veux savourer l'expression de ton regard lorsque tu… Découvriras… L'objet de ta défaite. »

Echec et mat. John, électrisé par ces mots, frôla l'infarctus. Rassuré de l'effet dévastateur qu'il provoquait toujours sur son cher petit John , et sur la célérité de ses neurones qui malgré son âge avancé ne semblait pas faiblir, Sherlock, dans un grand éclat de rire, se dirigea vers sa chambre histoire de revêtir son costume de super détective.

Demeuré seul dans le salon, John manqua de s'écraser par terre, autant de honte que de désespoir.

Bon sang. Quinze ans. Quinze ans qu'il pratiquait le Sherlock, et il s'était encore fait rouler dans la farine.

Crédule, vraiment. Manipulé, certainement.

Amoureux, éperdument…

Tout à coup, l'idée de visiter une maison hantée en compagnie d'un sociopathe méditant une vengeance lui parut nettement moins engageante…

« … Tu sais… Sherlock… S'il y a effectivement des poches de gaz sous ces fondations… Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée d'aller là-bas, hein…

- Ooooh… S'exclama Sherlock depuis la chambre. Aurais-tu peur des maisons hantées, finalement ?

- Seulement d'être le prochain fantôme de la maison hantée…

- As-tu prévu de faire don de ton corps à la science ?

- Qu… Quoi ? »

Sherlock réapparut, tout de noir vêtu.

« Si c'est le cas, je pourrais récupérer ton corps à la morgue. Je mettrais ta tête dans le frigo et je pourrais continuer de te parler tous les jours. »

John se cristallisa, abasourdi. Sherlock avait prononcé cette phrase d'un ton si neutre et affirmatif qu'il ne parvint pas à déterminer s'il plaisantait ou était sérieux.

« Tu es prêt ? Continua celui-ci en enfilant son Belstaff dans un geste aérien. Allons d'abord nous renseigner sur l'agence Dom Us.

- Heu… Oui. »

Tandis qu'il le suivait dans l'escalier du 221 B, John fixait du regard la ligne élancée du dos de Sherlock.

_«… Je DOIS lui dire… »_

Les marches glissaient sous ses pieds.

_« … Je DOIS VRAIMENT le lui dire… »_

Sherlock ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Dehors, il pleuvait.

« … John ?

- Oui ?

- Nous faire enquêter par ce temps…

- Oui, je sais. Je suis un idiot. »

Sherlock ne répondit que par un demi sourire indéfinissable, lui tendant la main.

« Viens ! »

John ne savait pas ce que Sherlock avait en tête…

Si cette pluie avait un rapport avec l'enquête…

Mais il s'en fichait…

Ils courraient ensemble, côte à côte, après un taxi.

Londres la belle déployait ses atours lumineux à travers un rideau de gouttes d'eau constellant le ciel…

Et John s'en fichait parce que Sherlock était là.

Près de lui. Juste pour lui.

« Sherlock… Je … Voulais te dire … »

Le taxi s'arrêta devant eux à cet instant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou ! Et merci pour votre soutien !**

**Je n'ai jamais écrit un chapitre 2 aussi vite ! ^^ C'était la nuit, il pleuvait. J'étais dans mon grenier. Alors forcément…**

**Merci à love NCIS – Sherlock BBC, Aoi Black Shiro, Cicou, Ryokushokumaru, Glasgow, Butterflyellow, LayaCaldin, BritneyBitch, The Great Victoria Grant, toph90, And just like that, Sevy-Dyan, Vera Spurnes…**

**Et bien sûr un très grand merci au trio des meilleures beta lectrices on the top of the universe: Tengaar, Miette et notre Pinsounette.**

**Bonne lecture et bisous galactiques !**

… **Scooby doo, where are you ?**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

« … Nous sommes perdus.

- Non, John. Nous ne sommes pas perdus. Nous empruntons un sentier forestier avant de rejoindre la route principale.

- Un sentier. Forestier. Pardonnes moi, Sherlock, je n'avais pas bien saisit la nuance entre « sentier » et « forestier ». Pourrais-tu éclairer mon ignorance et m'indiquer où commence le sentier et où se termine la forêt ?

- Certainement. Le sentier… C'est là où nous roulons… Et la forêt… C'est ce qu'il y a autour.

- Stupéfiant. Ton génie de la déduction me laisse ébahi … Que dis-je ? Abasourdi… Comment ne pourrais-je point admirer tant de clairvoyance et de perspicacité réunies en un seul homme ?

- Merci.

- Ce n'était PAS un compliment.

- Je sais. Mais je te remercie de m'avoir convaincu d'accepter cette enquête, tu avais raison, l'air de la campagne est tellement vivifiant… »

John stoppa net le véhicule et écrasa son front contre le volant de la jeep de location, dont le strident bruit du klaxon traduisit le désespoir de son âme…

« … Et c'est tellement amusant de te voir si enthousiaste par cette promenade champêtre… » commenta Sherlock d'un demi sourire ironique, installé comme un pacha sur le siège passager, emmitouflé dans son manteau et sous une couverture à carreaux écossaise.

« J'aurais dû m'enfuir en courant de l'agence _Dom US_ … soupira John.

- Nous sommes d'accord sur ce point… » grinça Sherlock.

Leur première étape avait été de récupérer le dossier contenant toutes les informations concernant la maison prétendument hantée et tous les évènements qui y étaient associés. Il avait été aussi convenu avec le directeur de _Dom Us_ qu'un agent accueillerait le duo à la porte de cette maison, située dans la campagne de Madron dans le Cornwall, et qu'ils y résideraient le temps qu'il faudrait pour en élucider tous ses mystères…

Mais le fameux directeur de l'agence immobilière avait fait la plus mauvaise des impressions à Sherlock, en roucoulant autour de John comme un pigeon en parade nuptiale. Le détective, analysant la scène, avait dressé mentalement le portrait de l'impudent :

« Lee Stevens.

Jeune crétin prétentieux. 25 ans à tout casser.

Costume de créateur. Mais goutte d'urine sur son pantalon. Un homme pressé.

Bronzage aux UV. Chirurgie dentaire. Une largesse financière que son poste ne peut pas laisser supposer. Car crise de l'immobilier.

Bien né ou entretenu ?

Deuxième probabilité.

Le diplôme sur son mur. Pas une école prestigieuse.

Mais les fleurs dans le vase sur son bureau. Pas de facture, juste une carte. Offertes.

Montre bling bling à son poignet pour se rassurer sur la taille de son pénis.

Gigolo.

Pour cougars fortunées ou hommes d'âge mûr ?

Probablement les deux, à en juger par le parfum très féminin émanant de la carte, mais sa manière insolente de dévorer John du regard.

Un fan de John. C'est agaçant.

Voilà pourquoi il lui a adressé personnellement sa lettre. Drague déguisée.

Mais au vu de la taille du dossier concernant la prétendue maison hantée, l'affaire est réelle.

Lee Stevens a su profiter de l'occasion pour se rapprocher de John.

Sens de l'improvisation mais esprit manipulateur.

Esprit manipulateur, donc dangereux.

Menace pour John.

John n'a rien vu.

John croit en la bonté de l'humanité.

John, c'est Princesse Sarah avec un pull en laine.

Les pulls en laine de John ne sont donc pas un repoussoir à jeunes rivaux. »

Sherlock était vite repartit de l'agence immobilière avec le dossier sous un bras et John sous l'autre. Il ne laisserait aucun bellâtre fraîchement diplômé glisser ses sales pattes manucurées sous le pull en laine de son John ! Et encore moins sur ce qu'il y avait en dessous de ce qu'il y avait en dessous !

Sherlock était déterminé à résoudre cette affaire. Histoire de prouver que mille Lee Stevens réunis ne lui arrivaient pas au quart de la moitié de la cheville…

Et surtout, pour pouvoir demander quelque chose à John…

…. Quelque chose de bien particulier…

« Est-ce que tu es sûr, au moins, que nous avons suivis la bonne direction ? Questionna John, interrompant sa réflexion.

- Certain. Lestrade a dit que pour rejoindre Madron, c'était la A 3071 … »

Silence, seulement ponctué par quelques pioulements d'oiseaux dans la forêt.

Sherlock et John échangèrent un long regard entendu…

…. Puis ils explosèrent de rire.

« … Lestrade !

- … Oh mon Dieu !

- Tu l'as pris en photo ?

- Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! »

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendus au commissariat, après leur passage à l'agence immobilière, l'apparition de Greg les avait tellement stupéfiés qu'ils avaient bien cru en rouler de rire jusque sur le trottoir.

« J'espère que vous avez bien conscience que je suis commissaire, maintenant ?! s'était exclamé Lestrade en les recevant dans son bureau. Vous ne pouvez pas me demander de faire des recherches pour vous comme si j'étais votre stagiaire ! A votre avis, comment mes agents vont-ils me voir ? »

Sherlock et John, eux, ne voyaient que l'énorme touffe de poils, sorte de barbe à papa suspendue dans l'air, que Lestrade arborait sur le crâne.

« Heu… Greg… Murmura John. Sans vouloir être indélicat…. Vous avez quelque chose… Là…

- C'est une moumoute, John, précisa Sherlock sans détours.

- Non, Monsieur ! Un substitut capillaire ! rectifia Lestrade. Je me désolais devant ma calvitie, alors…

- Mais… Pourquoi… L'avoir choisit de couleur grise ? Demanda John.

- D'après la standardiste de la secrétaire, je n'ai jamais été aussi sexy que lorsque j'avais mes cheveux gris… Leur confia Lestrade d'un ton plus bas.

- Ooooh…. Firent Sherlock et John d'une seule voix, complices.

- A part ça, l'agence Dom Us n'a jamais fait l'objet d'aucune plainte, ni d'aucune enquête. Ils sont clairs comme de l'eau de roche.

- En parlant de ça… Comment faites-vous pour laver… Votre substitut capillaire ? Demanda John.

- Shampoing spécial. A l'eau froide.

- ça se voit un peu… »

En fait, John ne trouvait pas les mots pour décrire ce qu'il voyait. C'était improbable. Indéfinissable. Innommable.

« Oh, attendez un instant, dit Lestrade, je dois avoir un vieux guide touristique de « La Cornouailles romantique » qui traîne dans un tiroir…. C'est votre frère, dit-il à Sherlock, qui m'a donné ça il y a une dizaine d'années… Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi, d'ailleurs… », dit-il en quittant brièvement le bureau par la porte du fond.

« Sherlock… Frémit John, les yeux ronds. J'ignorais que… Mycroft…

- C'est ça qui te choque ? Demanda son ami. Regarde plutôt la moumoute de Lestrade à la hauteur de ce qui devrait être la frange… »

Lorsque le commissaire revint, John braqua son regard exactement où Sherlock le lui avait demandé. Et là… Il la vit.

Blanche. Arborant un logo « javel interdite ».

… L'étiquette de la perruque.

Non seulement celle-ci était d'une forme et d'une couleur improbables, mais en plus Lestrade ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il la portait à l'envers !

Sherlock et John avaient poliment attendus de retrouver leur taxi avant d'en pleurer de rire jusqu'au 221 B. Baker Street….

« … Je crois que Greg n'a plus aucune chance avec la standardiste de la secrétaire, commenta John, compatissant, en essuyant ses yeux dans la jeep.

- Je crois que Mycroft ne reviendra pas non plus tant qu'il se promènera avec un dindon mort sur la tête ! » conclue Sherlock.

Rire sur les aventures capillaires du bon commissaire les avaient un peu réconfortés, bien qu'ils soient toujours complètement paumés au fin fond d'une forêt du Cornwall… Et que la nuit commençait lentement à s'annoncer…

« Qu'est-ce que tu suggères, Sherlock ? Demanda John plus calmement qu'au moment de leur chamaillerie.

- En temps normal je dirais que le GPS a toujours raison, mais celui-ci n'a plus donné signe de vie depuis plus de deux heures…

- Donc, là où on est, même les satellites ne parviennent pas à nous localiser. Rassurant. »

Sherlock leva haut un bras au-dessus de sa tête, scrutant son portable :

« … NO SIGNAL … C'est contrariant.

- Sherlock parviendra-t-il à survivre sans portable au milieu de nulle part ? Plaisanta John, la voix pleine de suspense.

- Tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour survivre est dans cette voiture », répliqua le détective d'un ton si sérieux et en le scrutant d'un regard si envoûtant que les mains de John devinrent soudain toutes moites sur le volant…

« Carte. » demanda Sherlock d'un ton impératif.

John lui transmis le guide confié par Lestrade.

« Lampe de poche. » ajouta Sherlock en tendant sa main gantée de noir.

Son ami lui donna celle qu'il avait trouvé dans la boîte à gants.

Sherlock alluma la lampe de poche, la coinça entre les appuis têtes de leurs sièges, et déplia la carte qui se trouvait dans le guide touristique.

« Depuis quand tu sais lire les cartes ? Demanda John.

- J'ai toujours su lire une carte, affirma Sherlock.

- Tu mens pour tenter de m'impressionner et de me persuader que tu vas trouver une idée géniale pour nous sauver.

- Oui. Mais qu'est-ce que je suis classe quand je mens ! »

Il rapprocha imperceptiblement la carte de son regard.

« Lunettes… Gazouilla John.

- Plutôt porter le substitut capillaire de Lestrade !

- Il ne tiendrait pas sur ta tête. Tu as trop de cheveux.

- C'est pour abriter le brillant cerveau qu'il y a en dessous.

- T'es sérieux, là ? Douta John.

- Oui. Et même quand je dis la vérité, je suis classe. Donc, regarde. Voilà la A 3071.

- Jusque là, on est d'accord…

- Pour nous rendre à Madron, nous avons quitté l'autoroute pour prendre la Polmennor road…

- Je confirme toujours… Et c'est à peu près là que ta copine la fille du GPS nous a dis de tourner légèrement à gauche, avant de rendre son dernier soupir. Est-ce qu'on a pris ensuite la Gear Hill ou la Trewey Hill ?

- La Trewey Hill, mais peu importe. Les deux menaient en pleine forêt et on y est totalement, actuellement.

- Mais tu sais ce qui m'intrigue vraiment ? Cet hôtel en bas de la carte, entouré au stylo rouge….

- Je dirais plutôt qu'il a été entouré… D'un cœur… »

John ne voulait pas avoir en tête l'image de Mycroft Holmes choisissant l'hôtel où il comptait pratiquer des faits d'une nature suspecte sur la personne de Greg Lestrade, avec ou sans moumoute…

… La Cornouailles romantique…

John eu un frisson. Il pensa à cette enveloppe qu'il avait emportée, au fond de son sac. Une enveloppe toujours scellée. Elle était arrivée il y a deux jours. John l'avait interceptée au moment où elle avait été livrée, et de ce fait, elle n'avait pas atterrit dans l'entrée avec le reste du courrier, celui qu'il avait trié avec Sherlock. John priait pour que Sherlock ne sache rien de cette lettre. Il avait déployé des trésors de ruse pour que Sherlock ne sache rien… Et l'expérience avait dû l'aider, car apparemment, Sherlock ignorait vraiment l'existence de ce courrier et l'histoire qui y était associée, sans quoi il lui en aurait déjà parlé.

John ne voulait pas ouvrir cette lettre… Pas encore.

… Pas maintenant.

Il avait besoin de tout son courage pour parler à Sherlock… Tout le courage qui lui avait manqué pendant quinze ans.

Il était décidé à lui révéler ses sentiments au cours de cette enquête sur la maison hantée…

Mais il lui fallait les bons mots. Le bon moment.

… Est-ce que là, c'était le bon moment ?

Paumés en pleine forêt dans une vieille jeep cradingue qui sent le fuel ? Dans une quasi obscurité, seulement éclairés à la lampe torche ?

« … Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? Demanda doucement la voix de Sherlock…

- … Je… »

Il observa le profil de Sherlock. Sa peau pâle, si délicate, contrastant avec la nuit tombée en toile de fond. Ses mèches de cheveux bruns, encadrant doucement son visage. L'écharpe bleue. Cette antique écharpe bleue. De quand datait-t-elle, l'écharpe bleue ? Plus de quinze ans. Il l'avait avant. Le cou de Sherlock. Délicat… Et qui devait être… Si doux à embrasser…

« John. Si tu as froid, tu n'as qu'à le dire.

- Heiiiin ?! rougit le médecin, sursautant sur son siège.

- Tu fixes mon écharpe comme si ta vie en dépendait.

- Non ! Pas l'écharpe ! Enfin si… Hem ! »

Un prétexte bidon lui revint en mémoire, et il le saisit au vol.

« L'une des premières choses que l'on m'a enseigné à l'armée, c'est que si je me trouvais séparé de mon unité dans une telle situation, je devais trouver un point en hauteur pour avoir une vue globale du paysage, et ensuite, suivre un cours d'eau…

- Certes. Mais je doute que tu repères quoi que ce soit de nuit, avec tous ces arbres. Et la Cornouailles est aussi plate que l'électroencéphalogramme d'Anderson…

- Je pensais qu'on aurait déjà atteint la maison à cette heure-ci, s'inquiéta John. Je n'ai pas emporté de tente, et la jeep est à découvert. Les nuits sont extrêmement froides, par ici. Sherlock, si nous ne trouvons pas très vite un abri, on risque de geler sur… »

Sherlock avait ôté la couverture de ses épaules pour en draper celles de son ami.

« Tout va très bien se passer. Reste calme, John, d'accord ? » lui dit-il doucement.

Seules quelques mèches de cheveu de médecin et un bout de nez rouge vif par ce froid émergeaient de sous la couverture …

« … D'accord… Murmura John d'une toute petite voix.

-Tu as vu comme je suis gentil et attentionné ? Sourit Sherlock.

- M'ouais… Et je dirais que c'est suspect. Voire encore plus inquiétant que tout le reste de cette situation… Grinça John.

- Tu ne penses donc pas que je pourrais changer avec le temps ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu changes, Sherlock. Jamais. C'est parce que tu es tel que tu es que je… »

John s'interrompit, rougissant dix fois plus sous sa couverture.

« John, tout va bien ? Demanda Sherlock en posant sa main sur son front de manière protectrice.

- … Je… »

Pile à cet instant, un cri terrifiant déchira l'obscurité et le silence de la forêt.

Un cri inidentifiable, mi humain, mi bestial, résonnant avec un écho surnaturel dans le vide.

John rejeta aussitôt la couverture et dégaina son arme, se postant en position de tir en visant l'arrière du véhicule, car le cri semblait provenir de quelque part loin derrière eux.

« … Sherlock ? » demanda-t-il tout bas à son ami, la voix serrée.

C'était le moment pour lui de prouver qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lunettes ! En relatant sur son blog le récit de leurs aventures, John avait plusieurs fois mentionné l'une de ces étonnantes faculté que Sherlock avait développé avec les années : celle de voir parfaitement dans l'obscurité. Un don qui leur avait plusieurs fois sauvé la mise. Sherlock étant les yeux, John son bras armé, il avait été amené de multiples fois à tirer à l'aveugle, uniquement sur les instructions de son ami. Et l'harmonie entre la parole de l'un et les gestes de l'autre était telle que John n'avait jamais loupé sa cible !

« … Ils sont huit… Répondit enfin Sherlock tout bas.

- Des hommes ?

- Sûrement. Même si la forme des ombres que j'aperçois n'a rien d'humain…

- C'est-à-dire ? » demanda John, une goutte de sueur dévalant sa nuque, et par ce froid, c'était inédit…

Le cri abominable, caverneux et effrayant se fit à nouveau entendre, plus fort que la première fois.

« Non, John ! s'exclama Sherlock en posant la main sur son bras. Ne tire pas !

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu ne sais pas sur qui tu vas faire feu !

- Tu veux dire « sur quoi » ?

- Non, « sur qui » !

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de faire un débat ?! »

Sherlock prit le premier objet lourd qui se présenta à sa main, moulina du bras, et balança l'objet pile dans ce qu'il pensait être la tête de l'une des ombres.

« Le GPS. Il leur a. Balancé. Le GPS. » se liquéfia John.

Pas la moindre réaction de l'ombre, mais des grognements sourds de plus en plus inquiétants, et proches, se firent entendre.

Les deux hommes retinrent leur souffle.

3 …

2 …

1 …

« FONCES, JOHN ! » s'écria Sherlock.

Le médecin sauta au volant et écrasa l'accélérateur. La Jeep démarra sur les chapeaux de roues, soulevant un nuage de poussière et d'herbe mélangées.

Les huit ombres indescriptibles pourchassaient le véhicule, dans un concert de cris si stridents qu'ils en devenaient insoutenables. Elles planaient dans les airs, les pourchassant sans relâche au travers du sillon de branches brisées que la Jeep laissait derrière elle, John tentant de les éloigner des lieux le plus vite possible sans réfléchir au chemin. Les ombres se faisaient de plus en plus grandes, menaçantes. Sherlock tenta de les éblouir à la lampe torche. Aucune réaction. A chaque fois qu'il pouvait les observer plus distinctement, il ne vit rien d'humain. Ce qui ne signifiait pas qu'aucun humain n'en soit l'origine. Sherlock restait parfaitement calme et rationnel…

« C'est tout à fait singulier. Je dois réfléchir à quels subterfuges ils ont recours pour parvenir à ce résultat… Dit-il en se tenant droit comme un i à l'arrière de la jeep, une main posée sur le menton, s'accrochant au véhicule de l'autre. En tout cas, ce ne sont pas des pantins, je ne vois aucun mouvement dans les branches d'arbres alentours…

- ça va, tu t'amuses bien ? Grinça John au volant. Tu veux peut-être un sachet de Pop Corn et un Coca Cola Zéro ?! »

Le cri horrible se fit à nouveau entendre.

« Je hais la forêt. Je hais la nuit. Je hais la forêt la nuit… Répéta le médecin, les nerfs à fleur de peau.

- Tu as entendu comme le son nous cernait ?

- Oui, Sherlock, j'ai entendu. Je vois aussi dans le rétroviseur tes huit copains qui nous pourchassent…

- Justement. S'ils sont derrière, comment le cri peut-il être aussi devant ?

- … Tu sauras ça quand tu seras grand, Sherlock. »

Le cri horrible résonna pile au-dessus de la tête du médecin, le faisant sursauter.

« N'aie pas peur, John. Je suis sûr qu'il y a des hauts parleurs placés partout au-dessus de nous ! dit Sherlock en regagnant sa place côté passager. Prêtes moi ton arme ! »

Une main sur le volant, John lui tendit de l'autre le revolver. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent, comme un encouragement mutuel. Ils n'avaient même pas besoin de se concerter sur ce qu'ils allaient faire. Sherlock retourna à l'arrière, tous les sens en alerte… John continua d'accélérer. Apparaissant dans la lumière des feux arrière, de plus en plus proches, les ombres grandissaient, se faisant de plus en plus menaçantes.

« … Oh bon sang… La route. Je vois un bout de route, Sherlock ! Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais !

- Parfait. Accélères ! »

John ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Les bois semblaient enfin s'écarter pour dévoiler un chemin, suspendu au sommet d'une pente. Juste avant de sortir de la forêt, le cri se fit à nouveau entendre. A la seconde près, Sherlock tira pile dans la direction du cri. Le coup de feu claqua, sembla se répercuter à l'infini… Mais aucun grésillement ne le suivit.

« … J'ai du rater le haut-parleur… marmonna Sherlock, déçu comme un enfant. Où êtes-vous donc, mes réflexes d'antan ?

- … Sur la route…

- Mmmm ? Marmonna Sherlock en retournant aux côtés de son ami.

- Sherlock. Regarde. Sur la route. » lui demanda John, la voix serrée, et totalement pétrifié au volant.

A 300 mètres devant eux, au beau milieu du chemin… Au milieu de nulle part… Seulement éclairée par la lumière des phares, et comme suspendue entre la nuit et le vide qui jouxtait la route…

Une femme se tenait debout. Ils ne voyaient que son dos. Elle était revêtue d'une longue robe blanche vaporeuse… Comme une robe de mariée… Et ses cheveux blonds, lisses et d'une longueur interminable, étaient doucement soulevés par instant d'un souffle de vent…

… Et ils roulaient droit sur elle car les ombres mystérieuses continuaient de les poursuivre dans la nuit !

« Poussez vous ! Tirez vous de là ! » hulula John en klaxonnant à tout rompre.

La femme ne bougea pas d'un cheveu.

Sherlock cligna des yeux, calme et stoïque.

« Roule, John.

- Mais on va lui rouler dessus !

- Roule lui dessus, John. »

Le médecin eu une demi seconde de panique.

« _Je vais commettre un meurtre. Je vais renverser une mariée sur une route déserte, par une nuit de pleine lune, sur les ordres d'un sociopathe, parce que des esprits hurleurs veulent notre peau. »_

La deuxième demi seconde, le dit sociopathe lui adressa un clin d'œil avec le sourire d'un gamin à la fête foraine. Alors John eu un soupir, garda un œil sur le compteur, et advienne que pourra…

La demi seconde d'après, la mariée se retourna enfin vers eux. John eu les cheveux qui se dressèrent sur la tête, épouvanté.

Elle n'avait pas de visage.

La mariée. N'avait. Pas de visage.

Elle avait bien une tête, mais c'était un trou noir, béant. Et au-dessus, des cheveux.

Et soudain, à nouveau, ce hurlement venu des enfers :

« GRWAOARRRRAAAAH ! »

« Elle me rappelle ton ex femme », sourit Sherlock.

John n'hésita plus. La Jeep percuta la mariée à 150 km/h. La demoiselle se désintégra sous le choc, et sa tête traversa le pare-brise, qui explosa en morceaux que Sherlock eu le temps de nommer polyméthacrylate de méthyle. John ne fut pas blessé, mais faillit perdre le contrôle du véhicule, qui fit plusieurs fois des tours sur lui-même, comme une toupie, avant de commencer à dévaler la pente. Mon dieu, surtout ne pas partir en tonneaux, ne pas tuer Sherlock ! Il y eu une multitude de branches d'arbres brisées, de la tôle froissée, et puis enfin, dans une dernière danse d'agonie, la jeep s'immobilisa au bas de la pente, vaincue.

… Et soudain, le silence…

Sherlock était un peu sonné, mais se dit qu'il l'avait bien mérité. Il chercha des yeux son ami.

« John… »

John n'était plus derrière le volant.

Le cœur de Sherlock se contracta douloureusement.

John avait été éjecté du véhicule pendant l'accident ! Parce qu'il avait écouté l'ordre stupide du crétin abyssal assis à côté de lui !

La vision de Sherlock se mit à tourner.

John. John. John. Il devait trouver John. Vite…

« … John ! » hurla-t-il, cette fois vraiment gagné par la peur.

Seul l'horrible silence et la nuit lui répondirent.

« _John a été blessé par ta faute. La vie de John est en danger par ta faute… »_

Il n'osait pas envisager la pire des hypothèses… Il ne voulait pas… Si c'était ça… S'il le trouvait ainsi…

Son cœur ne cessait de se contracter à chacun de ses pas.

Seulement éclairé par la lune, il se mit à fouiller désespérément le moindre buisson des environs.

« John… John ! John, où es-tu ?!_ … _»

Il se figea soudain en entendant un craquement de branche.

« … John ? »

Il se précipita dans cette direction, et son cœur eu une nouvelle contraction lorsqu'il aperçu enfin son ami, assis au pied d'un arbre et bien vivant.

« John ! Tout va bien ? Tu n'as rien de cassé ? » s'exclama Sherlock en se jetant à genoux près de lui. Je vais nous sortir de là. Je vais … »

John l'interrompit soudain d'une question calme et détachée, le visage impassible.

« … Etes-vous le commandant du cinquième régiment des _Royal Northumberland ? _»

Sherlock se figea, le visage décomposé. Sa peau blanche devint d'une pâleur spectrale, et il crut se voir chuter dans les abîmes des entrailles de la Terre.

« BWAH – HAAAAH ! hulula John en le pointant du doigt, hilare. Tu as enfin eu peur, avoues ! »

Sherlock manqua de s'écrouler pour de bon, achevé.

« John… Murmura-t-il, la gorge nouée… Tu as osé… Me faire croire…

- Chacun son tour. C'est une punition équitable après ce tour de manège.

- J'ai faillit te faire tuer… S'auto flagella Sherlock, honteux.

- T'as fini, oui ? Tu sais le nombre de fois où J'AI faillit TE faire tuer aussi ?

- 1271. Non, 72.

- C'était pas une question… Soupira John. Je n'ai rien, rassures toi… Toi par contre, tu saignes… Dit le médecin en sortant son mouchoir pour effleurer une plaie sur le front de Sherlock. Je vais devoir te recoudre…

- ça attendra. Il fait nuit noire, et même si nos poursuivants ont disparus, on est à leur merci ici, au milieu de nulle part.

- Trouvons vite une habitation, n'importe quoi, pour finir cette soirée de dingue à l'abri.

- Mais s'ils ne sont pas loin, on peut certainement…

- Pas dans notre état, Sherlock. Qui veut aller loin ménage sa monture…

- C'est une proposition ? Tu me porte sur ton dos ?

- N'abuse pas…

- D'accord… Retournons à la voiture. »

Ils s'aidèrent mutuellement à se relever, et, bras dessus bras dessous, clopin clopant, marchèrent en direction de l'épave. La jeep était complètement démolie et hors d'état d'usage.

« Je crois qu'on peut dire adieu à la caution, constata John, désabusé.

- Où est passée ta promise ? » demanda son complice.

Sherlock fouilla les débris avant de retrouver la tête de « Madame Watson » sous le siège passager.

« … Sherlock… Frémit John, blême.

- Tout va bien , tu n'es pas un meurtrier. Regardes : voici une magnifique perruque, d'excellente qualité, en crin de poney, comme celles des membres de la chambre des Lords…

- Une… Perruque ? Répéta John, ébahi.

- … Qui va avec cette fabuleuse tête de mannequin, très réaliste… Oh, elle est en pvc articulé. Belle finition.

- C'est quoi… Ce qu'elle a sur le visage ? Demanda John en se rapprochant.

- De la haute couture, mon ami. Cette cagoule est cousue de minuscules miroirs. Qu'y avait-il autour du mannequin, sur la route ? La nuit. Que s'est-il reflété dans les miroirs, sur son visage ? La nuit. Sauf à la toute dernière seconde, si tu l'avais observé, il y avait notre reflet…

- Mais je n'ai pas rêvé, elle s'est bien retournée vers nous ?

- Malheureusement, il nous manque les autres morceaux du mannequin pour détailler son mécanisme, mais il est déjà évident que nous avons assisté à une brillante mise en scène. Ça m'a bien divertit, c'était mieux que les pièces de théâtre sur _Sky arts_…

- Je savais bien que ça ne pouvait pas être des pornos…

- Il y a des pièces de théâtre pornos…

- Sherlock !

- Je n'en dirais pas plus, elle pourrait nous entendre… Dit-il en bouchant les oreilles du mannequin. Madame Watson… Mes hommages. »

Puis il posa la tête du mannequin par terre, et… Lança un splendide shoot dedans. La tête s'envola à nouveau, et Sherlock marqua un magnifique but entre deux arbres.

« … Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! s'étrangla John.

- Parce que je n'ai jamais pu le faire avec la vraie tête de ton ex femme.

- Mais c'était notre seule preeeeuve !

- Nous en découvrirons bien d'autres avant la fin de cette enquête, fais moi confiance…

- Je t'ai fais confiance il y a trente minutes et on a eu un accident de voiture !

- Mais je croyais que j'étais pardonné … Dit Sherlock avec des yeux doux et larmoyants pour l'amadouer.

- Aaaah ! Non ! Pas ça ! Espèce de pervers manipulateur ! jura John.

- Mais non regarde, je suis généreux : j'ai gardé la perruque pour Lestrade.

- Comme preuve, ou bien … ?

- Ou bien.

- Sherloooock ! »

Au final, ils découvrirent que leurs bagages, bien arrimés, se trouvaient toujours dans la jeep. Ils prirent deux-trois objets utiles avec leurs sacs, et décidèrent de repartir, s'éclairant à la lampe torche.

« On tente d'escalader pour regagner la route ? Demanda John.

- Non, dit Sherlock. On risquerait de recroiser nos poursuivants. Tentons plutôt de découvrir un autre chemin… »

Après quelques minutes, la bonne étoile qui les accompagnait su guider leurs pas. Ils arrivèrent sur une route plus petite, en contrebas.

« Je ne sais pas où cela conduit, mais je m'en fous, déclara John. Suivons la, c'est notre ticket pour la civilisation. Comme dit ma sœur, tous les chemins mènent au rhum.

- A Rome ?

- Non, au rhum. Et au bourbon…

- Harry est une grande philosophe. »

Ils se donnèrent le bras, s'aidant mutuellement à marcher, parce que la soirée avait été longue, et que leurs articulations avaient trinquées dans l'accident.

« On dirait deux pauvres vieillards en déambulateur…. Se désola Sherlock…

- Arrêtes, grinça John, je me sens mille fois plus en forme et sportif qu'à mon retour d'Afghanistan… Pourquoi tu psychotes autant sur ton âge, Sherlock ? Ton regard est toujours aussi vif, ton poil aussi soyeux, et tu cours toujours aussi vite derrière la baballe…

- Voici qui flatte mon honneur de limier. Je pourrais te mordre.

- Dis moi plutôt comment tu as compris pour la mise en scène, dans la forêt, et le mannequin, sur la route…

- Un enfant l'aurait deviné. Les intrus ne sont pas les bienvenus, par ici. Le matériel était déjà en place avant même notre arrivée…

- Mais pratiquement personne ne savait notre venue. D'ailleurs, ce n'est même pas le chemin que nous devions prendre à l'origine. Nous nous sommes perdus…

- Aucune importance. Notre modèle de jeep était totalement à découvert. Nous avons discuté et nous sommes chamaillés tout le long du chemin. Dans un endroit aussi désert, on nous a entendus arriver à des kilomètres. Comme je te l'ai dit, le dispositif était déjà prêt. Ces personnes sont très bien organisées. Tout a été pensé pour dissuader le moindre gêneur de venir roder trop près de leurs affaires…

- Penses-tu que ce sont de simples plaisantins, ou des personnes dangereuses ?

- Plutôt la seconde option. Ta magnifique épouse, sur la route, c'était un vrai guet appens. Si tu avais freiné pour ne pas la percuter, nous aurions certainement été attaqués…

- On s'en sort bien, alors… Soupira John, rassuré. Nous sommes tous les deux, ensemble… Murmura-t-il doucement en pressant timidement le bras de Sherlock. Qu'est-ce qui peut nous arriver de pire ? »

La seconde d'après, le tonnerre gronda et roula au-dessus d'eux. Puis soudain, d'un seul coup, sans prévenir, de véritables trombes d'eau s'abattirent sur leurs têtes.

« … La prochaine fois, tu te tais, John.

- Oui, Sherlock. »

Ils détalèrent à toute vitesse, cherchant un abri, et sachant qu'ils avaient autant de chance d'en trouver un que de découvrir un vrai cheveu sur le crâne de Lestrade.

… Et pourtant…

Au-delà de la nuit, du rideau de pluie et du brouillard…

… Elle apparut soudain. L'aiguille dans la motte de foin de Madron.

John en demeura cloué sur place, ébahi. Sa mâchoire toucha le sol.

« Oh mon dieu, Sherlock ! Est-ce que c'est… ? »

Le détective dégaina brièvement son portable, histoire de comparer avec la photo qu'il avait enregistrée.

« C'est elle, John… Notre maison hantée. »

Les deux hommes, côte à côte, restèrent figés devant ce véritable décor de film d'horreur. Un manoir d'époque victorienne, à la silhouette massive et menaçante, gigantesque, derrière laquelle crépitait des éclairs, et tournoyait des trombes d'eau dans le vent…

« Si on rentrait à Londres ? Proposa John, livide.

- Trop tard ! » s'exclama Sherlock, et le tenant par la main, il l'entraîna vers l'imposant escalier à double révolution qui menait à la gigantesque porte d'entrée de la demeure.

L'agent de _Dom Us _qui devait les accueillir était bien évidemment partit depuis longtemps en constatant leur retard. Pas un bruit ni une lueur ne s'échappait de l'intérieur de la demeure, mais ils devaient absolument se mettre à l'abri. Les serrures étaient renforcées pour prévenir un quelconque cambriolage.

« Je vais casser un carreau…

- Quoi ?! Non ? Sherlock ! s'exclama John. 1 million 7100 livres, tu te souviens ? 1 million 7100 ! Si tu casses la moindre petite chose de cette maison, c'est toute mon épargne retraite qui va y passer ! »

Sherlock secoua la tête, et de là où ils se trouvaient, tenta d'observer le terrain, tout autour de la maison.

« Il y a un autre bâtiment… Là-bas ! » dit-il en pointant la lampe torche en direction d'une sorte de minuscule maisonnette qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de ce qui devait être le jardin.

« Ça coûtera moins cher si on y fait des dégâts. Allons-y ! » s'exclama John.

Ils se précipitèrent dans cette direction. De près , l'abri de jardin semblait encore plus minuscule, mais il avait une fenêtre, et une porte, elle aussi verrouillée. Mais sa solidité était bien moins dissuasive que celle de la maison, et Sherlock crocheta la serrure en moins de deux secondes.

« Délinquant, grinça John.

- Après vous ! » sourit son ami en lui ouvrant grand la porte et l'invitant à entrer, en s'inclinant d'une théâtrale révérence.

John avait beau râler, il ne refusa pas l'invitation.

L'unique pièce leur laissait suffisamment d'espace pour qu'ils puissent se déplacer sans se marcher dessus. Sherlock referma la porte et sécurisa l'entrée en y appuyant une planche qui traînait par là. John découvrit un commutateur et poussa une exclamation soulagée lorsque la lumière fut, remplissant tout l'espace.

Ils découvrirent un vieux fauteuil usé et patiné par le temps, une petite table de jardin pliable, une chaise de style Louis-Philippe dont le bois était percé de trous de termites, et qui avait grandement besoin d'être rempaillée, un petit meuble quelconque avec des tiroirs et des placards contenant divers objets, une étagère où était suspendus des outils, un portemanteau d'écolier accroché au mur opposé… Et le luxe suprême de l'endroit : un vieil évier en inox. John en vérifia le maniement : eau froide et eau chaude fonctionnaient parfaitement.

« C'est pas du rhum ni du bourbon, mais Harry avait raison ! » sourit-il

Puis, se retournant :

« Oh mon Dieu, Sherlock, si tu voyais ta tête !

- Et la tienne, répondit-il en s'ébrouant comme un jeune chien, totalement trempé par la pluie.

- Je ne l'avais pas remarqué dans l'obscurité tout à l'heure, mais en fait tu es écorché de partout ! Tu as été blessé par les débris du pare-brise dans l'accident ! s'inquiéta John en retirant des éclats plantés dans le manteau de Sherlock. Et ta plaie a continué de saigner depuis tout ce temps !

- Ce n'est rien…

- Ton médecin n'est pas du même avis ! »

Sherlock comprit que cette fois, il n'aurait pas le dernier mot. Quand John passait en mode « médecin », rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Rien. Et avant que Sherlock n'ait put prononcer une syllabe de plus, son Belstaff se retrouvait suspendu à sécher sur le portemanteau, la couverture écossaise, miraculeusement rescapée de l'orage, l'avait remplacé sur ses épaules, une vieille casserole cabossée remplie d'eau chaude trônait sur la table et John était en train de lui sécher les cheveux avec une serviette de bain, trouvée propre et pliée dans le meuble à tiroirs.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Geignit Sherlock.

- Je ne veux pas que de l'eau de pluie coule sur ta plaie et bousille mon travail. » répondit John, avant de le pousser brusquement.

Sherlock tomba à la renverse, les yeux ronds, directement dans le fauteuil, et à la merci du Docteur Jeckyll… Heu, Watson. Celui-ci dégaina la mini trousse à pharmacie qu'il emportait dans chacune de leurs aventures pour rafistoler Sherlock… Parce que Sherlock finissait rarement une enquête sans bobo… Et, après avoir nettoyé la plaie à l'eau chaude, et y avoir appliqué de l'antiseptique, entreprit de lui faire des points de suture…

L'ampoule nue au plafond de la pièce renvoyait sur les murs l'ombre chinoise de John, armé de sa pince, de son aiguille à suture et de son fil chirurgical, et, de temps en temps, la lumière clignotait chaque fois que l'orage et le vacarme du tonnerre se déchaînaient au-dehors…

Sherlock se dit que si c'était ça la Cornouailles romantique, c'était un peu survendu.

Trouve quelque chose à dire à G.I. John, concentré sur un point de suture comme s'il comptait en faire une œuvre d'art…

« … Tu fais ça bien… » finit-il par murmurer avec un regard doux, ce qui était un émouvant compliment Sherlockien.

« J'ai l'habitude… Sourit John, touché. Si j'avais gagné une livre chaque fois que je t'ai recousu…

- Tu aurais gagné 4819 livres.

- Jackpot ! Dire que je suis presque à 1 million de sutures de l'acheter, cette maison hantée…

- Elle te plait tant que ça ?

- Elle est horrible. On n'est pas bien mieux, ici, tous les deux, dans notre petit abri de jardin, en amoureux ? »

John manqua de piquer son patient avec l'aiguille lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait inconsciemment lâché le mot « amoureux ». Et pas sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Sa voix n'avait jamais été plus sincère que lorsqu'il avait prononcé le mot « amoureux »…

Il tenta de se re-concentrer.

_« Reste calme. Sherlock va juste penser que c'est une blague. Comme on en sort chaque jour des milliers depuis quinze ans. »_

D'ailleurs, à l'origine, sa phrase était sensée être une blague. Pourquoi avait-elle sonné comme un aveu ?

John était bien naïf de croire que cela avait échappé à Sherlock. Il connaissait l'être humain, son fonctionnement, ses réactions. Et il connaissait John par cœur. Mieux que qui que ce soit en ce monde. Il l'avait étudié plus passionnément que tout autre sujet. Oui, par cœur. Sur le bout des doigts…

… Le bout des doigts…

Sherlock allongea la main à la seconde où John dit « J'ai fini ! » en reposant ses instruments.

Il saisit la main de John entre les siennes, en effleura doucement la paume.

« Qu… Qu'y a-t-il ? Frémit le médecin, aussi surpris que rougissant.

- C'est vrai que je suis bien, ici, avec toi, dit soudain Sherlock d'une toute petite voix, sans oser le regarder dans les yeux. Je suis bien partout où nous sommes tous les deux.

- Tu m'inquiètes. Je me demande si tu n'aurais pas un traumatisme crânien… Marmonna John en écartant les mèches de cheveux bruns de son autre main.

- John… »

Sherlock effleura doucement, sensuellement, les doigts de John qu'il tenait entre ses mains, puis les porta à ses lèvres, y déposant un léger et tendre baiser.

John se cristallisa totalement de surprise, ne parvenant pas à réaliser le geste sage et mignon, mais incroyablement intime, que Sherlock venait de faire… Et en se sentant complètement idiot, sa main captive de celles de Sherlock, brûlante du contact de ses lèvres…

Sherlock releva enfin le regard vers lui, et ce regard le bouleversa totalement. L'hypnotisa. L'ensorcela. Le posséda tout entier.

La tension électrique grimpa en flèche dans le minuscule abri de jardin, et ce n'était pas à cause de l'orage.

Les mains de Sherlock se refermèrent plus fermement sur celles de John. Il profita de cette emprise pour l'attirer vers lui. John atterrit dans le fauteuil sur lui, les bras de Sherlock enroulés autour de sa taille, et ils se dévorèrent des yeux avec un regard où se mêlait l'étonnement, la fascination et le désir, sans même oser se toucher, et encore moins s'embrasser. Ils étaient littéralement pétrifiés par l'enjeu de cet instant. Cet instant là. Attendu 180 mois, 3 semaines, 5 jours, 22 heures, 8 minutes, 2 secondes, 1 centième…

Là…

_2 centièmes…_

A cet instant …

_3 centièmes…_

Maintenant…

_4 centièmes…_

Tout risquait de voler en éclats.

… Tout vola en éclats. Mais ce n'était pas eux, les responsables.

Parce qu'avant même qu'ils aient eu le temps d'oser tenter quoi que ce soit, la fenêtre de l'abri de jardin se brisa en morceaux, et le vent mêlé de pluie s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Ils s'agrippèrent l'un à l'autre pour se protéger mutuellement, puis relevèrent la tête.

Ce qu'ils virent par delà la fenêtre brisée les laissa sans voix.

Tétanisés d'effroi.

Cette nuit serait interminable, et il n'était pas certain qu'ils y survivent…


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou ! Et merci de me soutenir dans cette aventure !**

**Je m'excuse pour le retard que j'ai pris sur la parution de ce chapitre ! Pour me faire pardonner, il est plus long que le précédent ! ^^ Comme à présent il fait un beau soleil, je l'ai écrit avec l'album "April Rain" de Delain (Roadrunner Records) dans les oreilles! ^^**

**Merci à Miss Osaki, The Great Victoria Grant, Sevy-Dyan, LayaCaldin, Belle pimprenelle, Medissa, toph90, Butterflyellow, Ryokushokumaru, Eilanbanshee, Carbo Queen, Glasgow, Jeananas, izumi07, And just like that, Dju…**

**Un merci particulier à Gaenouchka pour ses connaissances en antiquités.**

**Et un super merci galactique à mes trois Beta lectrices, les drôles de dames : Tengaar, Pins et Miette !**

**Quelques précisions complémentaires et réponses à des questions que j'ai reçues (et que vous pouvez zapper si vous n'en avez rien à cirer ! XD) :**

- Le village de Madron, en Cornouailles, existe bel et bien. Sa forêt, le pub King William the fourth, l'église et le cimetière hantés de Saint Germoe, et le site de monolithes magiques de Men-an-tol aussi. Toutes les routes que j'ai citées au chapitre deux existent, le seul élément de Madron que j'ai inventé est la maison hantée des Carningham… Et l'histoire qui va avec ! ^^

- Concernant la parenthèse sur Doctor Who dans ce chapitre :

Le personnage de Sarah Jane Smith obtint sa propre dérivée (« The adventures of Sarah Jane », malheureusement inédite en France), qui connu un grand succès auprès des ados du Royaume-Uni, et où David Tennant, le Dixième Docteur, fit plusieurs apparitions, dont l'une célèbre où il fit capoter le mariage de Sarah Jane avec son nouveau prétendant. Matt Smith, le Onzième Docteur, n'eu le temps que d'y faire une seule apparition, car malheureusement, Elizabeth Sladen ne termina jamais la cinquième saison, décédant en 2011 d'un cancer à l'âge de 61 ans. Récemment, la nouvelle compagne de voyage du Doctor Who a été prénommée Clara, car il s'agit du second prénom d'Elizabeth Sladen. Elle reste encore à ce jour la Doctor Girl préférée des anglais !

- La chanson de Bobby Mc Ferrin est extraite de l'album « Simple Pleasures », chez EMI records. (1988)

- La chanson des Beatles est extraite de son 45 tours original de 1968 et est disponible sur le best of « One » parut en 2010 chez Apple.

**Le rating passe au T en raison de l'ambiance particulièrement « film d'horreur » de ce chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture et bisous spatio temporels !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Un courant d'air glacial, mêlé de gouttes d'eau de pluie et de minuscules débris de la fenêtre cassée balaya la pièce, et les objets en équilibre sur l'étagère chutèrent au sol de l'abri de jardin, dans un vacarme confus et métallique.

Pressé contre le torse de Sherlock dans une étreinte protectrice, John sentit son cœur cogner plus fort jusqu'à lui en résonner aux tempes. Etrange seconde où à sa peur des terrifiantes apparitions qui les scrutaient au-dehors se mêlait le trouble envoûtant que le corps de Sherlock au contact du sien exerçait sur ses sens…

Dans la lumière vacillante de l'ampoule se balançant au-dessus de leurs têtes, ils s'obligèrent à regarder l'espace béant de la fenêtre. A travers le rideau de pluie nimbé de brouillard, les huit silhouettes s'avançaient dans leur direction…

Ce n'était plus des ombres indistinctes comme dans la forêt de Madron, cette fois ils étaient bien des êtres à visages humain, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, car ces visages semblaient en état de décomposition…

Trois femmes et cinq hommes d'un âge incertain, tous revêtus de magnifiques tenues d'époque victorienne, les dames en robes longues et les messieurs avec des chapeaux haut de forme. De leurs corps à la démarche saccadée chutaient par instant des lambeaux de chair. Mais ils ressemblaient moins à des morts-vivants qu'à des fantômes : en effet, de leurs corps entiers s'échappait une éblouissante lumière, ils irradiaient intensément d'une lueur blanche, étincelante et vaporeuse, déchirant la nuit…

Ils n'émettaient plus les cris étranges, monstrueux, que Sherlock et John avaient entendus dans les bois, mais des pleurs stridents, des sanglots déchirants de femmes et d'hommes mélangés, absolument insoutenables, vous nouant les nerfs d'angoisse et d'effroi…

John ne parvint même pas à parler à Sherlock tant sa propre gorge était serrée. Il se mit à trembler, tout simplement terrifié.

Il frémit lorsque la chaleur rassurante d'une main de Sherlock glissa à sa taille, et au milieu de sa confusion, John, rouge flamme, réalisa qu'il était toujours, ni plus ni moins, assis sur le ventre de son ami, dans une position plus que suspecte !

Sherlock s'en amusa d'un étrange et calme demi sourire, une lueur joueuse crépitant dans son regard, quand bien même les huit esprits hurleurs se rapprochaient dangereusement de leur abri de fortune au milieu de l'averse :

« Lorsque cette enquête sera résolue, nous irons dîner chez Angelo. »

Un éclair lacéra la nuit au dehors, et le son du tonnerre roula tout autour d'eux. John secoua la tête avec un rire un peu réconforté.

« … Tu as toujours su choisir les plus horribles endroits pour tes rencards, Sherlock… »

Les mystérieux revenants et leurs cris déchirants n'étaient plus qu'à quelques pas de l'abri de jardin… Les hurlements emplirent tout l'espace, comme se répercutant en écho, rendant toute conversation à haute voix impossible…

Sherlock rapprocha doucement son visage de celui de John, front à front, et ils fermèrent lentement les yeux tous les deux, se concentrant avant la suite.

« … Quand je dirais trois… » chuchota tout bas Sherlock de sa voix ensorcelante…

Pas besoin d'instructions. John le connaissait trop bien…

Les morts-vivants étaient à présent devant l'abri. Ils se mirent à cogner violemment sur la porte et les murs…

« Etranges esprits… Tellement crétins qu'ils ne pensent même pas à entrer par la fenêtre brisée… » dit Sherlock avec un petit rire, tentant de rassurer John.

Le médecin, sans rouvrir les yeux, approuva d'un hochement de tête, sa main se crispant sur son revolver, à l'intérieur de sa veste.

« … Un … » murmura Sherlock au creux de son oreille, bouleversant ses sens.

Les cris et les corps des créatures contre la porte se firent de plus en plus violents…

« BOM ! »

John entendait chacun d'entre eux résonner, et résonner encore…

« BOM ! »

Menace imminente faisant trembler chacun des murs de l'abri…

« BOM ! »

… Qui ne résisterait pas encore longtemps sous de tels assauts…

« BOM ! »

La chaleur des mains de Sherlock frôla les reins de John, de manière pas vraiment involontaire, et tout à fait délicieuse…

John devina le souffle de Sherlock… Si proche… Tout proche du sien…

« … Deux… »

Le simple son de sa voix suffit à électriser John, qui sentit son propre pouls s'affoler, et sa respiration s'accélérer, autant de peur que… D'excitation…

… Oh mon Dieu, c'était vraiment le pire des moments pour perdre le contrôle de ses sens ! Maîtrise toi avant qu ça ne devienne ENCORE plus gênant !

Sherlock rouvrit les yeux, bouleversé…

La réaction de John confirmait ce qu'il pensait avoir deviné, et là, son cerveau connu un bug informatique. Le cristallisa tout entier.

Parce qu'ici, par une nuit de pleine lune, au milieu d'un orage, au fin fond du jardin d'une maison hantée, perdue dans le Cornwall et sous la menace de revenants…

… John éprouvait du désir pour lui.

John. Watson. Le. Désirait. Sexuellement.

Il n'osait même pas supposer que John puisse éprouver de surcroît un amour sincère à son égard.

Cela faisait déjà beaucoup trop de mots, des mots tabous, des mots auxquels il s'était interdit de penser pendant quinze trop longues années, qui étaient en train de tourbillonner et exploser en étoiles de feux d'artifice dans sa pauvre tête…

John réalisa qu'il venait de perdre la liaison satellite avec la navette Apollo Holmes.

« …. Sherlock ? »

La porte était sur le point de céder sous l'attaque des esprits…

« … Sherlock, implora John en lui secouant les épaules, reviens sur la planète Terre, j'ai besoin de toi ! »

… La porte céda.

L'âme de Sherlock réintégra son corps.

« Trois ! »

Les deux hommes s'élancèrent hors du fauteuil à la même seconde.

Sherlock rejeta la couverture pour reprendre son manteau, comme s'il devenait un autre homme… Un surhomme… Plus fort, plus courageux… Par ce geste.

John dégaina son revolver et se posta en position de tir.

Deux de leurs invités en costumes du grand siècle passèrent la porte les premiers dans un concert de sanglots terrifiants. John tira sur eux coup sur coup, touchant l'un en pleine « tête » et l'autre en plein « cœur ». Cela ne leur fit absolument aucun effet, et ils continuèrent d'avancer vers lui.

« … J'espère que tu as une théorie, Sherlock ! » s'exclama John en reculant dans sa direction.

« Tes balles ne sont pas passées au travers, donc ce ne sont pas des fantômes mais des êtres solides ! répliqua Sherlock en balançant la chaise en bois vermoulu, qui vint se fracasser sur l'une des créatures.

- Solides, oui, mais humains, j'ai des doutes ! frémit John en ramassant une pioche qui avait chuté à terre, pour en frapper avec le second mort-vivant.

- Je t'ai pourtant donné la solution, tout à l'heure ! » sourit Sherlock.

Il s'empara de la bassine d'eau chaude qui trônait toujours sur la table et la jeta aux « visages » de leurs assaillants.

Ceux-ci stoppèrent net leurs mouvements.

« Yiiii – aaaah ! s'exclama Sherlock tel un cow boy qui a réussit son rodéo, bras en l'air. Ne suis-je pas divinement génial ?

- Chanceux », grinça John en levant un sourcil.

Les créatures se remirent à bouger, se jetant littéralement sur les deux hommes, leur assénant des coups d'une puissance phénoménale…

« … Bon d'accord, j'ai oublié que s'ils ont résisté à la pluie, ils ne craignaient pas une bassine d'eau ! admit Sherlock en luttant contre l'un de ces êtres qui tentait de l'étrangler.

- C'est sympa de t'en souvenir quand on en prend plein la gueule ! fit remarquer John, encaissant les coups en tentant de se débarrasser de deux morts-vivants à la fois.

- Simple… Détail ! » répondit Sherlock, la voix hachée, avant de s'agripper de toutes ses forces à la tête de son adversaire. Il s'étonna de toucher de la vraie peau tant il s'attendait à un mélange de latex, de maquillage, et d'autres produits utilisés par les créateurs d'effets spéciaux au cinéma.

John, lui, eu un frisson d'horreur.

Ces morts-vivants étaient d'un incroyable réalisme. Il avait l'impression de lutter réellement contre de véritables cadavres, squelettes désarticulés aux chairs en putréfaction… Capables de le faire douter, lui le médecin, lui le militaire ! Des cadavres plus ou moins frais, plus ou moins déchiquetés, il en avait vu défiler durant sa carrière – et aussi dans le frigo, merci Sherlock. Si ceux-là étaient faux, alors ils étaient l'œuvre d'un artiste prodigieusement doué. Car il en émanait même l'odeur épouvantable, immonde, insupportable, de véritables cadavres en décomposition. Comment leur créateur était-il parvenu à imiter aussi parfaitement une odeur aussi précisément terrifiante et insoutenable ?

« John ! … C'est le Docteur Frankenstein qui a joué au Mécano !... Ce sont… Des AUTOMATES ! » l'avertit Sherlock, la voix hachée, ayant de plus en plus de mal à respirer car il ne parvenait pas à se délivrer de l'étranglement du squelette animé. Il vit l'horrible visage en décomposition, aux orbites vides desquelles s'échappait l'intense lumière blanchâtre, se rapprocher du sien avec un large sourire édenté…

« Oh non… » frémit Sherlock, sa vue se troublant, et sur le point de perdre connaissance sous l'étranglement…

Vlan ! John arracha littéralement la tâte du squelette d'un coup de pioche.

« T'es pas son genre ! … Ou alors, mâches un kiss cool ! »

Le cadavre sans tête chuta en arrière dans une gerbe d'étincelles d'électricité, et ne bougea plus une fois au sol, où il rejoignit les deux autres, que John avait déjà vaincu.

Il restait cinq automates, toujours aussi menaçants malgré leurs élégantes tenues victoriennes…

« … John… » murmura Sherlock en se raccrochant à lui avec un étourdissement, ayant du mal à se remettre de l'étranglement…

Le sang du médecin ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il constata les horribles traces violacées que les doigts du squelette animé avaient laissées sur la peau diaphane du cou de Sherlock.

Alors que quelques instants plus tôt il était terrifié, le fleuve d'une colère aussi froide que résolue se déversa dans ses veines.

« … Je vais tous les tuer, déclara John d'un ton sous le calme duquel couvait le brasier de la vengeance…

- Ils sont… Déjà morts… Lui fit remarquer Sherlock avec un demi sourire teinté de tendresse.

- Simple détail. »

Une étincelle brûlante crépita dans le regard de Sherlock.

Là, maintenant, il aurait volontiers croqué dans un John-bon beurre.

Jusqu'à la dernière miette…

Mais son délicieux repas avait plutôt dans l'idée d'offrir une tournée générale de coups de pioches à leurs assaillants, assaisonnée de décapitations juteuses et d'un salsifi métallique… Le fer, c'est bon pour la santé.

Protégeant Sherlock d'un bras, distribuant ses pizzas 4 faucheuses de l'autre, John, véritablement déchaîné, repoussa les squelettes mécaniques sous l'orage et leur traça ainsi un chemin jusqu'à la maison.

La seule crainte de Sherlock durant cette bataille étant une électrocution de John. Entre sa pioche, l'orage diluvien, les squelettes automates lançant une gerbe d'électricité une fois vaincus, le cocktail avait de quoi être fatal !

Sherlock et John rejoignirent à toute vitesse l'escalier du manoir au moment où de nouveaux automates à haut de forme apparaissaient dans les nimbes de brume, à l'entrée du jardin…

John, dans son élan, se servit de sa pioche comme d'un pied de biche, puis dans un grand coup de pied, fit sauter la serrure de la porte du manoir.

« John ! … Ta retraite ! s'exclama Sherlock, estomaqué.

- Je travaillerais dix ans de plus ! … Médecin de campagne ! Vu la fraîcheur de ces gars, apparemment, dans le coin, ils en ont besoin !

- Si tu comptes nous exiler ici, je vais devoir investir dans une ferme et des ruches pour m'occuper en attendant que tu rentres du travail…

- Super ! Moi je planterais des poteaux, et toi tu dévaleras la colline dans ta robe à fleurs ! »

Les cris horribles des créatures dans la nuit leur rappelèrent l'urgence de la situation.

« Oh, la ferme ! » s'exclamèrent les deux hommes d'une seule voix, déçus d'être dérangés dans leurs projets délirants, avant de se précipiter à l'intérieur du manoir. Ils fermèrent ce qu'il restait de la porte et poussèrent devant tous les meubles qu'ils découvrirent dans l'entrée, à l'aveugle.

« Tout ceci commence à être sérieusement agaçant, grinça Sherlock. Depuis quand est-ce les malfaiteurs qui nous courent après et non l'inverse ?

- Depuis qu'ils sont en métal et en surnombre, et que nous on est deux pauvres quadras mal taillés pour affronter une maison hantée. Les sacs sont restés dans l'abri de jardin, au fait.

- Et le téléphone ne capte toujours pas… Soupira Sherlock avec l'air de la désolation devant son joujou préféré…

- Quel dommage … J'aurais tant aimé que Mycroft nous livre des parapluies… » lança John avec ironie.

Déterminé à ce que son téléphone adoré ne reste pas totalement inutile dans cette affaire, Sherlock utilisa l'option lampe torche de l'appareil (la vraie étant restée dans l'abri de jardin). Il eu le demi sourire du triomphe lorsqu'il découvrit sur un mur un compteur d'électricité. Il procéda à quelques manipulations de prestidigitateur dont il avait le secret… Toutes les lumières du manoir s'allumèrent d'un seul coup, dans une éblouissante clarté, sans même avoir besoin de toucher aux commutateurs…

« Je ne veux même pas savoir… Soupira John en secouant la tête, désabusé…

- Tant mieux, nous gagnons cinq minutes d'explications superflues et totalement inintéressantes… Sourit Sherlock. Contentes toi de m'admirer avec des petits cœurs dans les yeux et une pluie de pétales de roses en arrière-plan… »

John lui fit plutôt une tête de John Watson chez sa psy, avec les ténèbres dans les yeux et des tourbillons d'un froid polaire en arrière-plan…

« … Hem !... Tout à fait de circonstances », résuma Sherlock avec un frisson dans le dos.

Puis, promenant son regard tout autour d'eux :

« Apparemment, elle n'est pas si inconfortable, cette maison hantée… Tous ces meubles et décorations…

- Tu n'as pas entendu le directeur de _Dom Us _? Tous les propriétaires successifs se sont enfuis, apeurés, en laissant leurs effets personnels derrière eux…

- A vrai dire, grinça Sherlock, je n'ai pas écouté un mot de ce que ce gigolo aux dents blanches t'as infligé dans sa pathétique tentative de drague…

- Hein ? … Me draguer ? … Lui ? … Quand ça ? demanda John, les yeux ronds, abasourdi.

- Ooooh Docteur Watsoooon, j'ai lu tous vos liiiivres sur ma tableeeette, je suis votre plus grand faaaan… Gloussa Sherlock, en rajoutant des caisses en imitant la voix de Lee Stevens.

- Pas un mot, vraiment ? » sourit John.

Sherlock eu une toux gênée, rougissant, pris sur le fait.

« … Si tu veux, je te lirais le dossier sur la maison si l'on parvient à récupérer nos bagages… Ajouta John.

- Retourner là-bas pour le moment est trop risqué. Et le meilleur moyen de découvrir les secrets de ce charmant manoir… C'est de l'explorer ! » décida Sherlock, les yeux pétillants d'impatience de se confronter à une énigme de cette taille.

John secoua la tête. Lui était plutôt d'avis de trouver un téléphone en état de fonctionner pour appeler des secours, ou mieux encore un véhicule pour s'enfuir le plus loin possible d'ici, mais tenter de contrarier Sherlock aurait été une perte de temps. Sherlock gagnait toujours…

« On ne sait pas ce qui nous attend, ni si d'autres ennemis se cachent dans cette maison. Alors promets-moi, au minimum, de rester prudent » demanda John en donnant la pioche à Sherlock.

Sherlock resta un instant silencieux, puis eu un léger hochement de tête.

« … D'accord…. Si c'est toi qui portes la robe à fleurs.

- N'y compte pas, vieux pervers ! » répliqua John en rechargeant son revolver.

Ils s'avancèrent côte à côte vers le long corridor qui suivait l'entrée, pénétrant dans le dédale de pièces et de couloirs qui constituaient le manoir…

« Votre thé, Monsieur… »

Mycroft Holmes n'accorda pas un regard au service une personne qu'on venait de déposer sous son nez, sur la nappe impeccable de la table marbrée. Courir jusqu'au bar du George V et ses panneaux en acajou pour y goûter un thé digne de ce nom, extatiquement délicieux – et scandaleusement onéreux - ah, pauvre France !

A sa droite, debout, oreillette vissée sur le crâne, son secrétaire était en train de lui décliner l'emploi du temps plus (inter) minable que intéressant qui l'attendait le lendemain :

« … Et à onze heures, entretien à la défense avec le sous-directeur du secrétariat du Ministère de l'Agriculture, de l'Agroalimentaire et de la Forêt…

- Il y a presque plus de lettres dans les noms des ministères français que d'étages hiérarchiques, soupira Mycroft avec ennuis. Sérieusement, me faire déplacer pour si peu…

- … Mais il reste Paris ! » l'interrompit Anthéa, assise face à lui, en s'extasiant sur les clichés de la capitale qu'elle avait capturés sur l'écran de son téléphone.

Mycroft lança un regard vers son ancienne assistante, devenue quelque peu sa rivale dans la hiérarchie des services secrets britanniques, ces derniers temps.

D'où leur présence simultanée à Paris, à la demande de expresse de Son Altesse Sérénissime… Non désormais, son Altesse Royale Charles III d'Angleterre.

Ah, pourquoi le nouveau souverain était-il un si grand amateur de chasse, pêche et autres activités de plein air fort déplaisantes pour les véritables citadins comme Mycroft ?

En être réduit à cirer les pompes du sous larbin du plus méconnu des ministères français juste pour se faire bien voir du Roi…

« Est-ce si désagréable de prendre le thé en ma compagnie ? » sourit Anthéa, bien consciente qu'elle avait naturellement des attraits lui gratifiant la bienveillance du Roi…

Mycroft dû bien le reconnaître : dans sa robe Dior, lunettes dorées dans les cheveux, Anthéa avait su apprivoiser le temps qui passe pour en faire son meilleur allié. Elle lui fit penser avec émotion à une merveilleuse actrice, trop tôt disparue.

Lorsqu'il était enfant, Mycroft avait pour héros John Steed, de _« Chapeau melon et bottes de cuir »_. Sherlock, lui, préférait Doctor Who.

Mycroft n'avait jamais bien compris ce que son frère trouvait de si enthousiasmant à ce farfelu de Docteur, excepté sa délicieuse compagne de voyage, Sarah Jane Smith, interprétée par Elizabeth Sladen.

Hélas, dans un triste épisode de 1976, le Quatrième Docteur abandonna lâchement, et sans la moindre explication, l'adorable Sarah Jane, repartant seul dans son Tardis. Tous les hommes de Grande-Bretagne, et même les femmes, hurlèrent en cœur « Tu es fou ! » devant leur écran, tant Sarah Jane éclipsait en charme et en malice toutes les Doctors girls qui l'avaient précédée… Et toutes celles qui suivirent.

Les excuses maladroites du Dixième Docteur, en 2006, chargé de réparer cette injustice et d'essuyer les plâtres de son ancienne incarnation trente ans après, n'y firent rien. LE Docteur était passé totalement à côté de la femme dont toute l'Angleterre était tombée amoureuse.

Le Docteur a toujours eu un goût détestable en matière de femmes, il préfère courir derrière les pires quiches pendant des saisons entières, et il ne se passe jamais rien avec les seules qui soient réellement intéressantes…

… Mais il faut croire que les héros d'enfance vous marquent à vie.

Mycroft avait adopté le parapluie. Comme John Steed.

Sherlock se promenait continuellement avec une écharpe. Comme cet abruti de Quatrième Docteur…

« … Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas regardé la _BBC One_… Marmonna Mycroft d'un air rêveur.

- Monsieur ! » s'exclama le secrétaire du secrétaire en lui apportant un message.

« Qu'est-ce donc ? » Demanda Mycroft, agacé…

Le sous fifre se pencha pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille la perte de liaison satellite avec le GPS de la jeep surveillée… Hem, louée… De Sherlock. Mycroft ne sourcilla même pas.

« Voici qui est inconvenant.

- Il va rater la rediffusion de ce soir » ironisa Anthéa avec un petit sourire perfide, ayant reçu l'information avant lui.

Mycroft se leva de table, prenant congé d'un hochement de tête plus ou moins poli, et s'apprêta à quitter le bar en compagnie de ses deux larbins.

« Au fait, demanda-t-il au plus gradé des deux, avez-vous acheté ce que je vous ai demandé ?

- Oui, Monsieur… Tout a été fait selon votre volonté. »

Plus loin, un troisième sous-fifre tenait précautionneusement une grande et élégante boîte, griffée d'une luxueuse marque française.

Au simple regard que lui lança Mycroft, il ouvrit le précieux coffret pour lui en présenter le contenu.

« Très bien, sourit, Mycroft d'un air satisfait. Veillez à ce que ce colis soit livré avant mon retour à Londres… »

…. En Cornouailles, après avoir traversé au hasard plusieurs couloirs laissant planer un doute sur la cohérence de l'architecte du manoir, Sherlock et John arrivèrent dans une très grande pièce au plafond très haut, et au bout de laquelle s'élevait un escalier.

C'était un salon aux meubles disparates. Certains étaient anciens et d'une grande valeur, d'autres plus récents et de mauvaise qualité, témoignant du déclin progressif des moyens financiers des propriétaires successifs de cette maison, revendue de moins en moins cher à mesure que le temps passait et que sa réputation d'être hantée se propageait…

John regarda le choc culturel d'une boule à neige représentant Mickey Mouse se promenant sur le Tower bridge, trônant sur une magnifique commode japonaise en bois peint, des branches de cerisier en fleur glissant sur ses contours avec délicatesse…

« On se croirait dans le débarras d'un antiquaire… », murmura John en s'approchant d'un tableau remarquable oublié sur un mur, entre deux croûtes, par des ignares.

Il crût que sa mâchoire allait tomber par terre lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il admirait une toile de Pierre Soulages, cotée au minimum 490 000 Euros !

Alors qu'il levait une main vers le cadre, un bruit confus fit sursauter le médecin, qui fit littéralement un bond en arrière, directement dans les bras de Sherlock, et en dégainant son revolver !

… Les deux hommes ouvrirent des yeux ronds comme des billes lorsqu'ils virent, à côté de la toile de maître, une carpe « empaillée » et suspendue à un cadre reprendre vie, et… Se mettre à chanter le tube de Bobby Mc Ferrin !

_«Here's a little song I wrote  
You might want to sing it note for note  
Don't worry…»_

Mouvement de nageoire, le poisson redressa la tête, semblant regarder les deux hommes droit dans les yeux :

_« … Be Happy ! »_

… C'était en réalité l'un de ces gadgets complêtement crétin du début des années 2000, du nom de _« Big Mouth Billy Bass »_, comme il était indiqué sur son cadre. Un ridicule poisson en plastique animé, se mettant à chanter dès que ses capteurs identifiaient un mouvement près de lui…

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je me suis fait avoir… » soupira John, désolé, tandis que la carpe défraîchie entonnait les _« Hou, hou, hou, hoooou… »_ du refrain.

Sherlock ne répondit rien, le cerveau moulinant dans la semoule à se retrouver avec un John mignon à croquer entre les bras.

Hypothèse No 1 : Ne rien faire, ne rien dire. Pas bouger.

Hypothèse No 2 : Faire remarque à John la situation par allusion détournée.

Hypothèse No 3 : Profiter de l'occasion…  
Hypothèse No 4 : Profiter de l'occasion…

Hypothèse No 5 : Profiter de l'occasion…

_« … Don't worry, be happy ! »  
_

Malheureusement, le regard analytique de Sherlock ne parvint pas à s'empêcher de se poser ailleurs. En l'occurrence, sur un passage dans un mur, entre deux larges meubles, laissant entrevoir, au loin, une autre grande pièce…

« … Tiens, marmonna Sherlock en relâchant John pour se diriger dans cette direction, ça ne serait pas… Une bibliothèque ? »

Un craquement sourd résonna à ses oreilles. Il se retourna et vit tout là-haut, au plafond, l'immense et magnifique lustre en cristal qui éclairait le salon, se détacher en chutant droit dans la direction de John. Celui-ci avait aussi comprit et s'enfuyait déjà en direction de l'escalier au fond de la pièce, mais Sherlock craignait qu'il ne l'atteigne pas à temps. Sherlock se précipita pour l'aider, se mettant lui-même en danger. Il bondit littéralement en poussant John à couvert. Qui l'aida à son tour, l'attirant vers lui et la sécurité des marches, à la seconde où le lustre se fracassait au sol. Des milliers d'éclats de cristal, aussi tranchants et acérés que des lames de rasoir, explosèrent dans toutes les directions, au point que les deux hommes furent forcés de grimper l'escalier jusqu'au premier étage pour ne pas être blessés.

A la seconde même où ils avaient atteint le pallier, ils virent avec stupéfaction… L'escalier de bois s'effondrer derrière eux !... Là, comme ça, comme un château de cartes !

« Quelqu'un ne voulait pas qu'on aille en direction de la bibliothèque ! tempêta Sherlock en essayant de récupérer son souffle. Je te parie qu' « ils » sont ce côté !

- Et apparemment… « Ils » tenaient vraiment à nous attirer vers l'étage… Frémit John. On s'est fait capturer comme deux bleus !

- Cette demeure est immense. Les manoirs ont plusieurs escaliers, plusieurs sorties …

- Et si on n'en trouve aucune ?

- Nous nous échapperons par les toits, dit Sherlock en hochant les épaules.

- Ben voyons, soupira John, c'est tellement évident ! Tu as ton grappin, Batman ?

- Non. Tu as ton slip rouge, Superman ? »

John s'empourpra. Non, son slip n'était pas rouge. Ce n'était pas Lundi.

« … Et d'ailleurs, quelle importance a la couleur de mon slip dans une telle situation ?! » s'égosilla-t-il, courant derrière Sherlock, qui repartait déjà à la découverte du manoir.

Un bruit sourd attira leur attention. Ils supposèrent entendre le son de l'eau se déversant, non pas celle de la pluie au-dehors du manoir, mais telle qu'on l'entend lorsqu'elle s'écoule du robinet. Avançant prudemment, ils s'approchèrent de la pièce d'où provenait ce son. Lorsqu'ils poussèrent la porte, ils découvrirent une salle de bains, si grande qu'on aurait put y faire entrer dedans leur appartement. Les robinets de la baignoire sabot, du style rococo, étaient ouverts à fond. Dans un réflexe de bonne ménagère, John s'approcha pour les refermer. Il poussa un cri en constatant que ce n'était pas de l'eau mais un liquide rouge ressemblant furieusement à du sang qui était en train de remplir la baignoire.

« … Sherlock !

- Ne touche à rien, John ! » s'exclama son ami en l'éloignant de la baignoire.

Tout autour d'eux, les murs d'un blanc immaculé se teintèrent à leur tout de rouge. Le même liquide épais et poisseux se mit à suinter des murs …

L'entêtante odeur du sang…  
Des traînées entières de sang, dévalant du plafond jusqu'au sol, une véritable hémorragie d'hémoglobine…

« … Mise en scène, mise en scène… » répéta Sherlock à l'oreille de John, en le sentant glacé d'effroi contre lui.

Sherlock lui prit la main dans un contact ferme, rassurant… Et tendre à la fois, l'entraînant hors de la salle de bains. Brandissant la pioche de son autre main pour parer à toute éventualité, il avança prudemment dans le couloir, puis poussa avec l'outil la porte d'une autre pièce.

Ils entrèrent alors dans une chambre d'enfant… D'une petite fille, semblait-il. Ici, aucune lumière ne s'était allumée. Seule une veilleuse projetait au plafond une ronde d'étoiles et de moutons sur la mélodie de _« O Holy night ». _La petite fille qui avait vécu ici devait être choyée comme une princesse.

Un petit lit à baldaquin, aux multiples voilages… Des déguisements de fée ou de papillon, suspendus dans une penderie en forme de carrosse. Partout des jouets, tous plus mignons les uns que les autres. Des peluches duveteuses aux grands yeux attachants. Une maison de poupée, où une blonde américaine posait, le sourire figé sur son visage parfaitement maquillé.

John eu un petit rire en secouant la tête, se sentant affreusement déplacé dans ce cocon guimauve et rose bonbon…

« Rien ne peut nous arriver ici, à moins de craindre les livres de contes de fées avec le grand méchant loup… Dit-il en s'emparant d'une magnifique reliure dorée des Contes de Grimm…

- Ne te laisse pas endormir par la berceuse », dit Sherlock en pointant du doigt la maison de poupée.

A y regarder de plus prés, Barbie posait de manière étrange, et son sourire parut nettement plus sadique quand John constata que Ken était pendu au plafond de la maison, une cagoule sur la tête, les membres ligotés, et que son corps avait été lacéré et brûlé à de multiples endroits !

« Quelle enfant imaginerait une telle horreur ? » frémit John.

Une petite voix aigue lui répondit :

« Maman… Maman… »

Les deux hommes firent volte-face. De l'autre côté de la chambre, dans un grincement mécanique, ils virent une petite ombre s'avancer dans le clair obscur, répétant d'une voix fluette, froide et artificielle :

« Maman… Maman… »

L'espace d'une seconde, John cru voir arriver le fantôme d'une petite fille démoniaque. Sherlock braqua droit sur elle la lumière de la veilleuse.

… C'était une poupée ! Aux longs cheveux blonds et dont les yeux en plastique bleu louchaient étrangement…

L'une de ces poupées aussi grandes qu'un enfant de trois ans, qui avaient fait fureur dans les années 80 par leur « réalisme »… Et qui parlaient, chantaient et marchaient !

Celle-ci se dirigeait droit sur John , et plus elle se rapprochait de lui, plus sa voix artificielle était audible, répétant inlassablement la question :

« … Est-ce que tu veux être ma maman ?... … Est-ce que tu veux être ma maman ?... … Est-ce que tu veux être ma maman ?... … Est-ce que tu veux être ma maman ?... »

John eu durant quelques secondes de violentes contractions au cœur. La douleur d'un flashback l'assaillait dans un flot d'images.

Il vit Mary, au moment où on lui avait annoncé qu'elle ne pourrait pas avoir d'enfant. Double châtiment, comme si ce n'était pas assez de lui avoir infligé un cancer. Elle n'avait pas mérité ça… Et si sur la fin elle avait perdu espoir, c'était l'une des principales raisons.

Avec sa seconde épouse, c'était une autre histoire. C'est John qui n'avait surtout pas voulu en avoir avec cette femme. Elle était quand même tombée enceinte, prétendant qu'il était le père, alors qu'ils étaient déjà divorcés depuis plus d'un an. Le test de paternité avait prouvé que John n'était pas le père du petit garçon. Mais son ex s'obstinait, enchaînant les procédures dans l'espoir de lui soutirer de l'argent…

« … Est-ce que tu veux être ma maman ?... »

La poupée s'avançait toujours vers lui de son pas mécanique, saccadé.

« John, ne reste pas planté là ! » jura Sherlock, brandissant sa pioche, prêt à faire un home run avec la poupée…

« … Est-ce que tu veux être ma maman ?... Questionna-t-elle, la bande son de sa voix ralentissant étrangément. Est-ce que … tu veux être … Ma … Maman ? … Maaaa… Maaaan… Maaaa… Maaaan… Moooo…. Moooon ? » gronda-t-elle d'une voix grave.

Un pas. Tic. Deux pas. Tac.

« …. UNE BOMBE ! » s'écria Sherlock en se jetant sur John.

La seconde suivante, la poupée explosa dans une déflagration retentissante. Le souffle de l'explosion fut tel qu'il projeta violemment les deux hommes hors de la chambre. La cloison super fine du couloir céda même sous l'impact de leurs corps, et ils s'écrasèrent brutalement dans une autre pièce dont ils ne soupçonnaient même pas l'existence. Sherlock demeura inanimé au sol.

« … Sher… lock… »

John avait affreusement mal au crâne. Le bruit de l'explosion semblait se répercuter en écho dans sa tête. Il se redressa difficilement sur ses coudes… Sherlock lui semblait à des kilomètres alors qu'il était tout prêt…

« … Sher… lock… »

John tenta de ramper vers lui, se maudissant des millions de fois.

Fallait-il être con pour rester planté comme une souche devant une bombe ! … Et Sherlock avait encore été blessé… Peut-être pire … A cause de lui !

« …. Je suis là… J'arrive… Sherlock ! »

… Ou pas.

Au moment où il allait l'atteindre, le sol bougea sous John. Toute la partie sur laquelle il se trouvait se détacha du reste, et… S'éleva dans les airs, comme un ascenseur !

John n'eu même pas le temps de réagir qu'il se trouvait déjà ailleurs… Seul !

Le médecin se redressa difficilement sur ses jambes, abasourdi.

Les combles, le toit parcouru de poutres de bois lui indiquèrent qu'il devait se trouver dans le grenier du manoir. Il n'en voyait même pas les limites !

Et c'était comme s'il avait fait un véritable bond dans le temps…

Il se trouvait dans une chambre d'adolescent… Mais d'un adolescent des années 60 ! Une lampe à l'abat jour orange pétard lui présenta les lieux. Tapisserie à motifs psychédéliques. Rideaux à grosses fleurs autour d'un lit ovale comme une soucoupe volante. Des maquettes d'avion. L'intégrale d'Enid Blyton. Des figurines Star trek. Moquette touffue et criarde. Un canapé clic-clac en forme de bouche. Une table basse en formica. Un tabouret tam-tam. Une caméra super 8. Une vieille télé en noir et blanc. Allumée sans le son. Sur un « Dracula » avec Christopher Lee, bien avant qu'on l'appelle Saroumane.

Et une chanson…

Une chanson des Beatles datant de 1968, semblant provenir d'un coin de la chambre masqué à son regard par des paravents représentant Audrey Hepburn dans _« Diamants sur canapé »._

_« Hey Jude, don't make it bad_

_Take a sad song and make it better_… »

John se dit qu'il n'allait pas se faire avoir deux fois et dégaina son revolver, prêt à tirer, avançant prudemment en direction de la chanson…

_« Remember to let her into your heart_

_Then you can start to make it better… »_

A mesure qu'il avançait, John sentait sa tension s'accélérer, et il tenta de maîtriser la peur qui lui nouait l'estomac… Comme pour lui répondre, la chanson se mit à dérailler à cet instant :

_« Hey Jude, don't be afraid… __Afraid… Afraid… Afraid… »_

John ne chercha pas à comprendre et tira directement dans cette direction, à l'aveugle.

La chanson stoppa net et … Rien ne se produisit.

« Moi c'est John, pas Jude ! » soupira le médecin d'un air blasé.

En se rapprochant, il constata qu'il venait d'assassiner un Teppaz et un 45 tours original de « _Hey, Jude_ » des Beatles, qui valait à lui seul une fortune.

(Traduction pour les générations futures : _« Qu'il avait assassiné un I-pod et le nouvel E.P. des One direction téléchargé sur I-tune »_…)

Alors qu'il jetait un regard désolé au disque vinyle, l'une des maquettes d'avion traversa la chambre en frôlant sa tête de quelques millimètres. John eu à peine le temps de se protéger en se servant d'un coussin en forme de fusée comme d'un bouclier, que d'autres objets lévitaient dans les airs avant d'être projetés droit sur lui, comme s'ils étaient jetés par un être invisible. D'abord des petits objets, puis des plus grands, et enfin des meubles…

John du courir en tout sens, sauter des obstacles, éviter tous les projectiles pour ne pas être lapidé… Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine lorsqu'une collection de katanas s'éleva dans les airs d'un côté, et que l'autre un énorme juke-box de verre et d'acier se mit à trembler de tous ses gonds… Etre haché menu ou broyé, charmant dilemme… Et son revolver ne lui serait d'absolument aucune utilité !

…

Sherlock reprit douloureusement connaissance. Il avait mal dans tout le corps, et bien plus à la tête que s'il avait participé à l'une des soirées limbo / punch coco de Madame Hudson.

« … John… » appela-t-il faiblement.

Qu'il ne lui réponde pas était une chose, mais qu'il ne soit pas quelque part près de lui était encore plus inquiétant.

La vue de Sherlock était encore trouble… En se relevant à tâtons, il se heurta à un chevalier… Plus exactement, c'était une armure de chevalier, provenant tout droit du Moyen-Âge, et qui brandissait une hache à la place d'une épée, se tenant debout appuyé contre un mur de briques…

En faisant un tour sur lui-même, Sherlock eu l'impression de ne plus se trouver dans un manoir, mais dans un château fort… De lourdes tentures… Des cierges brûlants dans des chandeliers en formant une allée… Un trône, oui, un véritable trône finement ouvragé, tout en dorures et velours, imposant, surélevé par trois marches en marbre. Un long tapis rouge tout le long des lieux… Rouge, rouge… Et tâché de brun… Le regard de Sherlock suivit lentement le chemin tracé par ces étranges gouttes brunes, éparpillées de manière désordonnée… Jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne jusqu'où elles menaient !

Son cœur se serra à un point si douloureux qu'il pensa qu'il allait en cesser de battre…

« … JOHN ! »

John était littéralement cloué à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il gisait, adossé contre le mur, une épée enfoncée dans l'abdomen jusqu'à la garde, les vêtements trempés de sang, et la tache brune sur le tapis, sous son corps, s'agrandissait de seconde en seconde…

« John ! … Noooon ! »

Sherlock, affolé, épouvanté, secoué de sanglots, se précipita vers lui, se jeta à genoux près de son corps.

« John, je suis là, tiens bon… »

Son ami ouvrit difficilement les yeux, posant un regard d'une tristesse et d'une douceur infinie sur lui. Il semblait déjà plus pâle que l'éclat de la lune, plus froid que la pierre.

« John … Je t'en pries… Pleura Sherlock en posant ses mains sur l'épée… Ne me lâches pas… Je vais nous sortir de là… »

John tenta de lui répondre quelque chose…

Mais c'est un flot de sang qui s'échappa de sa bouche, dans une quinte douloureuse…

« Non, ne dis rien, ne dis rien… » répéta Sherlock, sanglotant, en prenant le visage du mourant entre ses mains, se couvrant du sang de John…

Une dernière étincelle de vie dans son regard… John lui adressa un dernier sourire… Irradiant d'amour… Puis sa tête retomba brutalement.

« John ? … John, non… » murmura Sherlock.

Puis il s'écroula dans un cri de souffrance et de désespoir, un long hurlement de bête blessée, déchirant, intensément douloureux :

« JOOOOOOOOOOHN ! »

….

Dans le grenier, John – le vrai, et bien vivant – frémit en entendant au loin le hurlement poignant de Sherlock. Il se débattit un peu pour parvenir à s'extraire de sa cachette. Les katanas et le juke box s'étaient littéralement encastrés l'un dans l'autre dans un fracas métallique, car à la dernière seconde, John avait plongé à couvert dans le canapé en forme de bouche… Qui s'était refermé sur lui ! Il eu un peu de difficulté à s'échapper de cette grosse mâchoire, en se sentant aussi mou et frais qu'un vieux chewin-gum…

Il entendit à nouveau, quelque part à l'étage en dessous, les pleurs de Sherlock et ses cris de désolation, qui lui déchirèrent le cœur comme autant de coups de poignard.

« Sherlock ! … Je suis là ! »

Son ami ne semblait pas l'entendre. Ses cris étaient tout aussi terrifiants qu'insoutenables.

John frappa le sol frénétiquement pour lui signaler sa présence, mais aussi pour retrouver l'endroit où se trouvait l'ascenseur invisible. Il ne le découvrit pas mais un son creux lui signala qu'un endroit du plancher communiquait directement avec l'étage en dessous, sans isolation ni plafond intermédiaire. Il se souvint que la paroi du couloir avait cédé facilement…

« Tant pis, soupira-t-il, je travaillerais vingt ans de plus ! »

Il finit de vider son chargeur en traçant un rond dans le plancher. Puis, s'emparant d'un coussin du canapé pour amortir sa chute au cas où, il sauta à pieds joints, de tout son poids, au centre du cercle. Celui-ci finit par céder après quelques bonds, et John chuta droit à l'étage en dessous.

Par un hasard extraordinaire et bienvenu, il atterrit directement sur le trône, eu l'espace d'une seconde une allure royale, mais les pieds du fauteuil cédèrent sous le choc, et il dévala les trois marches en marbre sur le ventre avant de s'enfoncer le nez dans le tapis.

« … ça manque d'entretien… » marmonna-t-il avec les dents et la dignité qui lui restaient.

Les pleurs déchirants de Sherlock le firent frémir. John se redressa avec difficulté, et ce qu'il vit le bouleversa…

A l'autre bout de la pièce, Sherlock, effondré, dévasté, semblait avoir perdu la raison. Il hurlait, sanglotait, cognait les murs jusqu'à s'en faire saigner les mains, laissant de larges empreintes sous le choc. Agité de convulsions et de tremblements nerveux, il semblait totalement coupé de la réalité, prisonnier de le douleur, et son regard…

Mon dieu ! Ce regard…

John ne lui avait jamais vu un tel regard, même en manque de cocaïne durant son sevrage. Ces pupilles dilatées jusqu'à ce que ses yeux en deviennent totalement noirs… Et vides… Vides et glacés comme si plus aucune vie ne les habitaient…

Peut-être parce qu'il s'agissait de sauver Sherlock, John identifia immédiatement la source du drame.

Sherlock lui avait reproché tant de fois de ne pas faire attention aux détails ! Mais cette fois, son regard se porta immédiatement sur les chandelles qui balisaient la pièce. Son intuition le mit en garde, et peut-être aussi le souvenir de Baskerville. Le mot « hallucinogène » clignota dans sa tête. John se couvrit immédiatement le nez avec le col roulé de son pull, retenant sa respiration.

… Gloire aux pulls en laine, et surtout aux cols roulés !

John fonça droit sur Sherlock. Celui-ci, totalement perdu dans son délire, ne le reconnu même pas et l'attaqua à la pioche. John profita qu'il était blessé aux mains pour la lui reprendre, et le chargea illico sur son dos. Il usa ensuite toutes ses dernières forces à s'enfuir avec Sherlock loin de cette pièce, mais l'animal n'était pas de nature à se laisser si facilement dompter. Ils se battirent tout le long du couloir qui suivit. Les forces de Sherlock semblaient démultipliées, et John crût entendre tous ses os craquer à chaque fois qu'il encaissait l'impact de ses coups déchaînés. Malgré tout, John remarqua un recoin à peu prés sûr, une sorte de mini pièce totalement vide et pourvue d'une fenêtre. Il y poussa Sherlock lorsqu'il tenta de l'attaquer à nouveau. Le détective tomba à la renverse. John fracassa littéralement la fenêtre d'un coup de pioche.

« Allez, je bosserais vingt-cinq ans de plus ! »

Sherlock émit un long hurlement bestial en se jetant sur son dos.

« Tu… Ne me … Facilite pas ma retraite ! » grinça John en parvenant à se défaire de son attaque, et lui passer la tête par l'ouverture béante de la fenêtre, sous le déluge d'eau de pluie, sous laquelle il le maintint. L'averse, mêlée au froid, sembla dissiper l'effet de la substance hallucinogène, et Sherlock récupéra progressivement sa conscience et la maîtrise de ses sens, se calmant peu à peu…

« … Bon sang… Mais qu… Qu'est-ce que je fais sous la flotte ? Je vais ruiner mon Belstaff ! » dit-il soudain, ébahi, dans un claquement de dents.

John, soulagé de le retrouver tel qu'il le connaissait, céda sous l'émotion, et parce qu'il était véritablement à bout de forces. Il le relâcha, puis s'écroula près de la fenêtre, exténué…

« … Oh, John… » murmura Sherlock, la gorge nouée devant son œuvre.

Il s'effondra à son tour, face à John, mais la tête baissée de honte.

« Mais où étais-tu passé, espèce d'abruti ?! jura Sherlock en frappant du poing par terre.

- Oh, mille excuses, Monseigneur, ironisa John, j'étais juste trop occupé à éviter de me faire broyer le crâne par des objets lévitant dans les airs pendant la surprise party du fantôme du grenier…

- Comment peux-tu croire en des absurdités aussi ridicules ?! rugit Sherlock, s'énervant contre lui comme pour le punir de ce qu'il avait vu.

- C'est pas moi qui me suis payé le trip du siècle en salle du trône avec les bougies parfumées… ça va, t'as pris ton pied ?

- Tu crois vraiment ?! »

Le masque parfait de Sherlock, son si précieux masque de flegme et d'indifférence, vola en éclats. Les larmes, ces traîtresses, l'assaillirent à nouveau, l'envahirent totalement, sans qu'il ne parvienne plus à les maîtriser…

« … C'était… Horrible… Abominable… Absolument… Insupportable… » avoua-t-il, la voix brisée, tremblant de tout son être, envahit par la peine, l'horreur insoutenable de ce qu'il avait vu, et le froid…

John fut d'abord paralysé de surprise. Jamais il n'avait vu Sherlock dans un tel état de choc. Même à Baskerville…

« … C'était… Epouvantable… Terrifiant… »

Sherlock ? Terrifié ? … Et cette fois, il l'avouait sans détours.

A Baskerville, il avait préféré lancer un tacle à John plutôt que de le reconnaître. Et John était partit bouder plutôt que d'essayer de le comprendre…

Mais douze ans avaient passés, depuis…

« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu, Sherlock ? Demanda John, doucement.

- Je… Ne veux pas te le dire … Sanglota-t-il, sans relever la tête.

- Sherlock… Regarde moi. » demanda John, l'encourageant.

Son ami tremblait encore plus. Sherlock releva la tête lentement, le visage noyé de larmes. Il vit John, adossé contre le mur. Vivant. Couvert d'hématomes par ses soins, mais vivant.

« … C'était… Tellement… Réaliste… Que j'y ai cru…Pâlit Sherlock. Je l'ai cru … J'ai cru que… J'ai cru que tu étais… »

Il ne parvint pas à prononcer le dernier mot. C'était au-dessus de ses forces, et il ne voulait pas associer ce mot à John…

… Mais John avait comprit…

Il eu un doux sourire pour le rassurer.

« Tout va bien, Sherlock, calme toi. Ce n'était pas réel. Juste une illusion… »

John n'avait pas fait exprès d'employer ce mot, mais inconsciemment, c'était un lapsus à l'effet dévastateur.

… Une illusion…

Saint Bart. Le saut de l'ange. Ces trois ans sans réponses… Tout lui revint avec une précision cruelle en mémoire, et le regard de John se fit douloureux à cet insupportable souvenir.

Sherlock reçu l'évidence comme le coup de poing que John lui avait collé à son retour.

… En le comprenant enfin totalement …

« … Voilà donc ce que je t'ai fais, murmura Sherlock, anéanti… Voilà donc la souffrance que je t'ai fais endurer… Et que tu endures encore, chaque fois que tu t'en souviens… »

John ne répondit pas immédiatement, bouleversé. Sherlock avait comprit.

Sherlock. Avait. Enfin. Comprit.

« Hey… Tu es là, maintenant. C'est tout ce qui compte… Sourit John avec tendresse.

- Mais …

- On est là, ensemble. C'est tout ce qui compte », répéta John en l'attirant vers ses bras.

Sherlock s'y réfugia, et c'était comme si un poids immense s'envolait soudain de ses épaules, mais ses larmes ne s'atténuèrent pas pour autant…

« … J'ai besoin de toi, John… Avoua-t-il en respirant son parfum, sa chaleur réconfortante… Ne m'abandonne pas… Jamais…

- D'accord. Mais ce sera plus facile si tu évites de m'attaquer à coups de pioche à l'avenir », lui chuchota-t-il en glissant une main apaisante dans ses boucles brunes.

Sherlock eu un rire doux et léger, comme une caresse. Ses lèvres glissèrent au creux de la nuque de John. Il y déposa un baiser timide et sensuel, comme une promesse.

Si proches et enlacés, mais encore trop sages, ils se contentèrent de demeurer ainsi, reprenant leurs forces et leur courage dans ce soutien inconditionnel… essentiel… Vital… Qu'ils s'apportaient mutuellement.

« … Tu tiens vraiment à poursuivre la visite de cette maison ? Demanda John, exténué rien que d'y penser.

- Non, j'en ai assez vu pour cette nuit, admit Sherlock.

- Tu as un plan pour la suite ?

- Oui, mais… »

Il ajouta en lui chuchotant tout bas, au creux de son oreille :

« N'en parlons pas à haute voix. Je pense qu'il y a des caméras ou des micros cachés quelque part… »

John eu un hochement de tête.

Ils poursuivirent leur conversation par des signes. Un mélange de ceux employés par les militaires, d'autres appartenant au langage des sourds et muets, qu'ils avaient appris grâce à Emma, une malentendante qui partageait depuis huit ans la vie de Harry, d'autres signes enfin, qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux, témoignant du lien unique entre John et Sherlock, de leur harmonie telle qu'ils se comprenaient sans un mot.

« Te reste-t-il encore des munitions ? Demanda Sherlock à John.

- Non, plus dans ce chargeur… Mais j'en ai dans mon sac à dos, s'il est encore dans l'abri de jardin…

- On a assez traîné ici. Quittons cette maison, récupérons nos affaires, et rejoignons au plus vite le village le plus proche…

- Mais comment ? Nous n'avons plus de véhicule pour nous enfuir, la jeep est morte… Et je ne me souviens même plus de l'endroit où nous l'avons abandonnée.

- Aucune importance. Il y a une autre voiture.

- Dans ton manteau magique ? Ironisa John.

- Non. Celle de nos agresseurs. Volons leur voiture !

- Je n'ai pas bien compris, fit signe John, les yeux ronds. Tu peux répéter ?

- Ce manoir est piégé de fond en comble. C'est impossible que les « fantômes » vivent en réalité ici, je dirais que c'est plutôt leur lieu de travail… Et ce lieu est isolé de tout. Ils y viennent forcément eux-mêmes avec un véhicule… Et puisque nous n'en avons pas vus devant la maison, je présume qu'il doit être caché quelque part derrière… C'est notre chance. Volons leur voiture !

- Sherlock, je sais comment rejoindre rapidement le rez de chaussée. Certains endroits du plancher communiquent directement avec l'étage en dessous, sans plafond intermédiaire…

- Très bien. Une fois en bas, on sort direction l'arrière du manoir. Je me charge de démarrer la voiture…

- Avec tes mains blessées ?

- ça ? Ce n'est rien. J'ai connu pire…

- OK. Tu conduis, moi je récupère les sacs. S'il y a des automates, la pioche dans leur face. Et ensuite, tu me prends sur place…

- Volontiers, fit signe Sherlock d'un large sourire pervers.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! rougit John, s'affolant dans ses signaux. Tu me récupères en voiture devant l'abri de jardin, et on se casse…

- Qu'est-ce qu'on casse ? Insista Sherlock, joueur…

- ON S'EN VA D'ICI, C'EST TOUT ! » fulmina John, plus rouge et brûlant qu'un piment mexicain.

Ainsi fut décidé. Ils sondèrent d'abord le sol pour identifier son point faible, et John commença à l'attaquer à coups de pioche. Sherlock, se couvrant le nez avec son écharpe, courut chercher la hache qu'il avait vu entre les « mains » du chevalier. Il revint avec, et, en unissant ses forces à celles de John, ils parvinrent à former une brèche dans le sol.

« Et voilà… Je vais travailler trente-cinq ans de plus, soupira le médecin. Depuis quand je suis français ? »

La brèche menait à une petite cour intérieure, sans doute utilisée autrefois par les domestiques pour apporter les provisions. Sherlock et John se jetèrent par l'ouverture béante, atterrissant sur un tas de sacs de sable entreposé là.

« On voit qu'il y a eu des travaux dans cette maison ! » sourit Sherlock d'un air entendu.

La cour donnait directement sur l'extérieur, ils n'avaient même pas de porte à pousser pour retrouver la liberté !

Après ce qu'ils avaient enduré dans le manoir, même la pluie leur semblait merveilleuse. L'orage commençait d'ailleurs à faiblir, comme une bonne nouvelle supplémentaire.

La suite du plan de Sherlock se déroula comme ils l'avaient imaginé. Fonçant derrière le manoir, ils découvrirent, à l'abri sous un appentis, une magnifique Chevrolet flambant neuve. Pas vraiment le carrosse qu'on attendrait de fantômes victoriens. Sherlock se fit un plaisir de la bidouiller, franchement, le tout électronique, c'était presque une invitation au vol… Ils foncèrent ensuite direction l'abri de jardin. Des automates aux costumes détrempés de pluie les attendait là depuis des heures. Sherlock roula sur certains, John acheva les autres à la pioche, puis fonça dans l'abri. Leurs sacs se trouvaient toujours là, dissimulés par les outils qui étaient tombés de l'étagère. Leurs ennemis, ignorant leur existence, ne les avaient pas dérobés ! Rechargeant son revolver, et raflant la lampe de poche au passage, John plongea avec les sacs dans la Chevrolet, et Sherlock démarra sur les chapeaux de roues, les éloignant à toute vitesse du sinistre manoir…

Pendant quelques minutes, il se dit que ça avait même été trop facile et qu'ils allaient sûrement tomber dans un autre traquenard, mais quand il vit que la route devant eux était totalement dégagée, que l'orage se dissipait enfin, et que la nuit se faisait moins sombre, il comprit que même leurs poursuivants avaient décidés de laisser tomber, certainement aussi épuisés qu'eux après une soirée aussi agitée…

Sherlock et John bondirent sur leurs sièges en entendant une voix féminine et digitale :

« Au prochain croisement, tournez légèrement à gauche… »

Ils eurent un rire nerveux, simultané…

« Un GPS qui fonctionne !

- Comment aurions-nous survécu sans ? »

Sherlock vérifia s'il y avait une précédente adresse enregistrée, mais leurs adversaires n'étaient pas totalement idiots. Le trajet indiquait seulement le chemin jusqu'au manoir depuis l'autoroute.

John ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des billes lorsque Sherlock secoua la tête, ouvrit la fenêtre, et… Balança dehors le GPS !

«Tu veux bien arrêter de faire ça ?! s'égosilla John. Tu peux me dire ce qu'elle t'avait fait, la pauvre fille du GPS ?!

- C'était une sale cafardeuse qui pouvait indiquer à n'importe qui où nous étions… »

John dû bien reconnaître que le GPS était une laisse qui aurait conduit leurs ennemis directement jusqu'à eux.

« Maintenant, on peut rouler tranquille, soupira Sherlock, rassuré.

- Dans une superbe voiture volée, souligna John.

- Crois-tu qu'ils auront l'audace de porter plainte ?

- Non, mais un flic un peu tatillon serait capable de nous arrêter…

- Je suis très sexy avec des menottes. »

John détourna le visage pour ne pas trahir les pensées pas très chastes qui lui traversèrent l'esprit dans un saignement de nez intempestif !

Le moral était de retour.

Ils plaisantèrent et se chamaillèrent tout le long de la route sur plusieurs kilomètres, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aperçoivent un panneau indiquant qu'ils entraient dans le village de Madron lui-même.

_« Madron. Son église. Sa mairie. Son pub.»_

Presque à côté, Sherlock et John découvrirent un lieu d'où s'échappait une lumière bienveillante et une musique de jigue Irlandaise endiablée, une mélodie aussi rassurante qu'accueillante.

Il s'agissait de l'unique pub de Madron, le King William the Fourth.

Une simple maison de village, de plein pied, aux murs blancs et au toit en ardoise, pourvue d'un côté de mignonnes jardinières, mais dont ils ne parvinrent pas à déterminer la couleur exacte des portes et des fenêtres, successivement marrons, rouges ou vertes. Suspendu sur le toit, près de la cheminée, un petit panneau en forme d'écusson indiquait le mot « courage », sans doute la pensée du propriétaire lorsqu'il avait découvert le chef d'œuvre du peintre en bâtiment …

Il n'y avait pas de parking. Sherlock se gara dans une rue voisine. John poussa un petit cri de douleur en sortant de la voiture. Le moindre de ses os le faisait souffrir, et Sherlock n'était guère dans un état plus reluisant. Ils se soutinrent l'un et l'autre en se donnant le bras, avançant en clopinant en direction de la porte qui affichait le prix des consommations.

Dès qu'ils passèrent le seuil, la musique joyeuse et l'animation qui régnaient dans le pub stoppèrent net, et tous les habitués présents se figèrent dans leurs gestes, les détaillant de pied en cap, dans un silence médusé.

Il faut reconnaître pour la défense des villageois que Sherlock et John affichaient de véritables têtes de zombies, pâles, défaites, et largement cernées, et que pour le reste ils étaient dégoulinants de pluie, couverts de bleus, d'égratignures et de sang, et que leurs vêtements affichaient une saleté repoussante.

De vrais gentlemen…

« Nous venons de visiter la maison hantée ! » lança Sherlock à la cantonade, comme si cette seule phrase expliquait tout.

Mais le plus étonnant… C'est que personne ne parut étonné.

Certains s'exclamèrent « Aaaah … D'accord ! » en chœur, d'autres « Bah, mes pauvres gars ! » et d'autres « Ben ceux là, c'est sûr, ils risquent pas de l'acheter ! »

… Et la musique, les jeux, l'activité du pub reprirent comme si de rien n'était.

« N'y faites pas attention, dit le barman, barbe de trois jours et sourire ravageur à la Gary Barlow, lorsque le duo s'approcha du comptoir, tout le monde sait au village que cette baraque est à éviter, car tout ceux qui s'y sont aventurés de nuit ont finit dans votre état…

- … Et de jour ? Demanda Sherlock.

- Bizarrement, il ne s'y passe jamais rien, le jour. C'est bien pour ça que d'habitude les visites ont lieu tant qu'il fait soleil… Vous venez de la ville pour acheter le manoir des Carningham, c'est ça ? … Vous faites pas avoir les gars, y'en a des dizaines qui l'ont regretté avant vous… Si vous avez un million, je vous conseille de l'investir en bourse, c'est moins dangereux…

- En fait, je crois que le prix de cette maison a été grandement dévalué depuis notre passage… Sourit Sherlock.

- Je vous sers quelque chose pour vous en remettre ? Demanda le barman.

- Un café. Un grand, demanda John.

- La cafetière. Une grande, ajouta Sherlock.

- OK. Normalement le service se fait au bar, mais exceptionnellement, allez vous asseoir, je vais vous apporter tout ça… Le village doit survivre malgré cette sale histoire, alors on prend soin de nos touristes ! »

C'est avec délice que Sherlock et John rejoignirent de larges banquettes en cuir confortable, qui entouraient une table pour deux, près de la cheminée à la chaleur réconfortante. Ils s'y étalèrent comme deux crêpes, totalement laminés mais heureux d'avoir trouvé un refuge si accueillant.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je ne veux plus jamais bouger de cet endroit », ronronna John en fermant les yeux, s'enroulant comme un chat sur sa banquette, près de la cheminée.

Sherlock ne répondit rien, regardant la lueur dorée des flammes jouer avec les cheveux de John. Il se dit que s'il ne s'était pas sentit aussi sale et si peu séduisant, il l'aurait volontiers rejoint sur sa banquette. John rouvrit lentement les yeux et le regarda avec compassion, comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées.

Il eu un geste du bras pour lui indiquer qu'il pouvait venir s'asseoir près de lui, mais à cet instant, le barman, en kilt, arriva avec un plateau :

« Votre commande, les garçons ! »

Il déposa devant John une grande tasse de café, puis devant Sherlock une grande tasse vide, accompagnée d'une grande cafetière pleine. Puis le barman retourna s'occuper de ses autres clients en roulant du postérieur, faisant danser les pompons en fourrure accrochés à sa ceinture…

« … Très… Folklorique… » commenta John avec une toux gênée, avant de porter sa tasse de café à ses lèvres. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé en une seule soirée, ce simple breuvage lui sembla un délice, et il eu le sourire des bienheureux… Avant d'écarquiller les yeux, abasourdi.

Sherlock venait de s'emparer de la cafetière, non pas pour remplir sa tasse, mais pour glisser directement le bec verseur dans sa bouche !

… Et là, en deux minutes, sous le regard stupéfié de John et du reste de l'assistance, Sherlock engloutit sans même faire une pause pour respirer tout un litre de café chaud, jusqu'à la dernière goutte !

Il reposa le récipient vide sur la table dans un claquement sonore, suivit d'un rot aussi peu discret que courtois.

« _God bless you_, commenta John, désabusé.

- J'espère bien! C'était un vrai jus de chaussettes… »

Sherlock ferma les yeux une seconde.

« … Palais mental… » murmura-t-il.

Puis il les rouvrit avec des étincelles crépitant dans les prunelles. Comme si le café agissait instantanément, il se mit à s'agiter nerveusement, le cerveau bouillonnant de réflexions si rapides qu'il ne parvenait pas à toutes les transmettre par la parole…

« Ok… Alors voilà mon avis : il y a un chef, un sous-chef, et au moins trois larbins. J'ai besoin d'une cigarette. Le chef, nous allons l'appeler le mécanicien. C'est un cerveau. Brillant. Mais désordonné. Il manque de cohérence dans ses créations, mais il doué. Non, en fait, deux cigarettes. C'est le mécanicien qui a créé la mariée, les automates, la poupée parlante… Il adore ses jouets, il faut qu'on les voit partout. Les ombres dans la forêt, et l'homme invisible, dans le grenier, c'est lui aussi. De la technologie. Je parie sur l'utilisation d'un système magnétique agissant sur la gravité. Non en fait, j'ai besoin de toute une cartouche de cigarettes…

- Les patchs, Sherlock, ce serait plus prudent…

- Prudent. Tu as raison. Le mécanicien est prudent. Il se cache. Il aime agir dans l'ombre. Il ne faut pas que le « truc » soit vu. Il faut qu'on pense que ses créations sont réelles. Le mécanicien est prudent, ce n'est pas lui le plus dangereux. C'est le chimiste…

- Le… Chimiste ?

- Le chimiste, son adjoint. Un savoir-faire différent. Un comportement différent. Lui n'est pas là pour jouer. Le chimiste sait manipuler les textures… La fausse peau des automates, le faux sang dans la baignoire, en reproduisant à la perfection les odeurs… Mais surtout, il est prêt à tuer. Que ce soit en ajoutant une bombe à la poupée, ou en créant des substances hallucinogènes… Donc, de la drogue… Une affaire de stups, bien sûr… Voilà le mobile… Je testerais bien un cigare…

- Tu crois que la maison sert de planque ou de laboratoire pour un trafic ? Demanda John. C'est vrai qu'elle est gigantesque, et nous n'avons pas vu toutes les pièces…

- En fait, non, répondit Sherlock en parlant de plus en plus vite. Il n'y avait qu'une seule voiture, mais à deux c'est impossible de faire de tels travaux pour piéger la maison. Ils ont du être aidés par plusieurs larbins, les mêmes hommes de main qui nous attendaient pour le guet-appens à la sortie de la forêt… Et la forêt, c'est bien mieux pour y faire leur petit jardinage. Je crois que la maison cache un autre secret. J'ai besoin d'une pip… »

Avant qu'il ne prononce ce joli mot en entier, John posa sa main sur la sienne. La tempête dans le crâne de Sherlock se dissipa… C'était comme si par ce simple contact, le calme et la douceur de John estompaient tous les nuages encombrant son esprit, l'apaisaient totalement…

« Là… Sourit John. Tu vois que ça va mieux quand tu prends le temps de respirer. »

Les doigts de Sherlock effleurèrent les siens délicatement.

Sherlock prononça les mots suivants lentement :

« … J'ai… Besoin… De… »

Il se leva d'un bond, et se mit à pousser sa banquette pour en changer la position devant la cheminée…

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda John en clignant des yeux.

- J'ai besoin de Baker Street. »

John se leva à son tour, l'aidant à changer la position des meubles. Un habitué lui posa globalement la même question :

« Vous faites quoi, là ?

- Baker Street » répondit John du ton le plus banal du monde.

L'habitué se tourna vers un autre pilier de comptoir :

« C'est quoi, Baker Street ?! »

Devant la cheminée, Sherlock et John avaient réussis à reproduire leur salon. Les deux banquettes réunies représentaient le sofa, la table de café était la table basse, deux chaises se substituèrent à leurs fauteuils. En guise de crâne sur la cheminée, Sherlock posa une décoration qui traînait par là, une sorte de lutin hideux qui se promenait avec un chaudron rempli de pièces d'or (ou plutôt de capsules de cannettes de bière, de soda et d'eau gazeuse).

« John, le dossier sur la maison…

- Dans mon sac, répondit-il en le sortant avec un sourire. Il a survécu à l'orage grâce à cette fabuleuse invention qui se nomme la pochette plastique…

- Tu veux bien me le lire ? » demanda Sherlock en l'invitant à s'installer sur la banquette.

John s'assit normalement pour lui faire la lecture.

Sherlock, lui, se vautra totalement sur la banquette, profitant de l'occasion pour poser sa tête sur les genoux de John, devant un public pantois.

Sherlock s'attendait à ce que devant tant de monde, John fasse une crise de préférence sexuelle en hurlant à qui voudrait bien l'entendre qu'il n'était pas gay… Mais non.

Epuisé par la soirée, résigné devant l'attitude de Sherlock ou lucide sur la nature exacte de leur amitié, il lui lu la première phrase du dossier comme si de rien n'était.

« Le manoir a été construit en Juin 1889, cadeau de mariage de Lord Jack Carningham à sa jeune épouse, Christine…

- FOUTAISES ! » coupa une voix tonitruante, dans la salle.

Toutes les personnes présentes se figèrent.

Sherlock et John virent arriver vers eux, en boitillant, un individu qui semblait tout droit provenir d'un film de pirates : barbu, un bandeau noir sur l'œil droit, une jambe en bois et une choppe de bière à la main !

« C'est en 1890 que le Carningham a épousé sa Christine, rectifia-t-il. Tout le monde le sait, ici…

- Je n'en doute pas… Dit Sherlock d'un demi sourire contrarié. Merci de vous être invité dans une conversation privée.

- Vous pensez que c'est qu'un détail ?! grinça le pirate. Mais moi j'vous le dis. Si le Carningham, il s'était pas marié deux fois, cette maison ne serait pas mauuuudite ! » dit-il en allongeant le u du mot d'un ton caverneux.

« Deux fois, dites-vous ? Demanda Sherlock, dressant l'oreille.

- Ouais, M'sieur. Parce qu'en 1889, le Carningham, il s'est marié une première fois. Avec la belle Virginia…

- Je n'ai pas ce nom dans le dossier… Murmura John en tombant des nues.

- Virginia Whintley, dit le Barman, entrant à son tour dans la conversation. D'après ce qu'il se dit, c'était la plus belle fille de Cornouailles. Lord Jack Carningham, jeune noble de Madron l'épousa en 1889, faisant bâtir le manoir pour abriter leur amour… Mais celui-ci fut bref. Car la belle Virginia disparut le jour même de son mariage, sans laisser de traces !

- Disparue ? Frémit John.

- Disparue, volatilisée, effacée comme si elle n'avait jamais existée ! s'écria le pirate. Elle n'a même pas eu le temps d'y mettre les pieds, dans cette maison mauuuudite !

- Bien, dit Sherlock. La belle Virginia a été assassinée…

- Volatilisée… Contesta le pirate.

- Assassinée, répéta Sherlock. Et ensuite ? Le Lord a-t-il fait semblant de la pleurer longtemps ?

- Non, répondit le barman. Comme vous le savez, il s'est remarié l'année suivante avec Christine Clarkson, la fille d'un noble de la ville de Penzance… Et c'est là que leurs malheurs ont débutés…

- Continués… Rectifia Sherlock.

- Bref, soupira le barman, ils ont eu six enfants. Et tous ont connu un destin tragique. L'aîné, Warwick, est né difforme. Ils l'ont placé dès l'enfance dans un asile d'aliénés, et on ne l'a plus jamais revu… Le second, Albert, s'est engagé durant la première guerre mondiale. Il est tombé sur un champs de bataille, quelque part en France… Et après la guerre, la première fille, Sarah, et sa mère, Christine, ont succombé à la peste…

- C'est le cas de milliers de familles durant cette période, fit remarquer Sherlock, tandis que John palissait au-dessus de lui.

- Ce n'est pas fini ! Intervint un autre habitué, près du pirate. Accablé par ses malheurs, Lord Carningham s'est pendu dans le cimetière de l'église Saint Germoe, où sont enterrées sa femme et sa fille…

- Il s'est fait justice, plutôt… Grinça Sherlock.

- Vous savez, l'église et le cimetière sont eux aussi hantés depuis le Moyen-Âge ! précisa le barman. Et les trois derniers enfants n'ont pas été plus chanceux. Alexander, le troisième fils, s'est enfuit jusqu'en Amérique pour échapper à la malédiction. Résultat : il s'est tiré une balle après le crash de 29…

- Et Dave, le quatrième fils ! s'exclama le pirate. Lui a été fait prisonnier et déporté dans un camp de travail en 1942 ! Et il n'en est pas revenu ! Quand à Cathy, la plus jeune fille… Elle a longtemps vécu seule dans cette horrible demeure. Et puis un jour elle a disparue. Sans laisser de traces. Comme Virginia. C'est certainement son fantôme qui est revenu se venger…

- Quand était-ce ? Demanda Sherlock.

- En 1960.

- Quel âge avait alors Cathy Carningham ?

- 42 ans, lu John dans le dossier. Après sa disparition, les autres héritiers connus, des cousins car aucun de ses frères et sœurs n'avaient eu d'enfants, n'ont désiré récupérer la propriété de cette maison à la triste réputation.

- Maaaaudite ! répéta le pirate d'une voix lugubre.

- Entre 1960 et 2025, la maison a été revendue 164 fois. C'est-à-dire deux ou trois fois par année… Continua John. Chacun des nouveaux propriétaires, apeurés par des manifestations surnaturelles, s'empressait de la revendre rapidement… Mais depuis deux ans, les phénomènes ont atteint un tel degré de violence que plus personne ne souhaite racheter la maison…

- ça c'est sûr ! s'exclama le pirate. Vous savez, quand j'étais môme, avec les autres gosses, on entrait dans le manoir pour se faire peur. Il nous arrivait de sentir des trucs… Comme une présence dans notre dos. Ou d'entendre des voix. Mais depuis deux ans, ce qui se passe là-bas… ça dépasse l'entendement.

- Je vois… Murmura Sherlock, pensif…

- Tu as la même idée que moi ? Lui demanda John tout bas pour qu'il soit seul à l'entendre. La maison est réellement hantée depuis longtemps mais des petits malins ont profité de sa réputation pour la piéger en la rendant encore plus dangereuse, et s'y installer tranquille pour faire leurs affaires ? »

Sherlock le regarda avec un air estomaqué.

Tout au long de la soirée, ils avaient été victimes des plus horribles mises en scène. Et Sherlock s'était appliqué à les expliquer à John les unes après les autres. A lui démontrer, du mannequin aux automates en passant par la baignoire sanglante, comment ils avaient été menés en bateau.

… Et John, le plus crédulement du monde, lui sortait que bien avant ces gadgets, la maison était réellement hantée !

Mais comment pouvait-il croire à des inepties pareilles ?!

C'était, pour un esprit aussi résolument rationnel que celui de Sherlock, aussi inconcevable que sidérant…

« … Je ne te confirme que les petits malins », lui répondit-il finalement avec assez de tact pour ne pas blesser John en lui brisant ses convictions trop brutalement. C'était quelque chose que Sherlock avait finit par apprendre. Mais qu'il ne réservait pratiquement qu'à John.

« J'aimerais savoir… Dit ensuite Sherlock tout haut pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre… Bien sûr, cette affaire est vieille de 136 ans, mais l'un d'entre vous aurait-il connaissance de l'endroit où Virginia Whintley, la première épouse de Lord Carningham, a été vue pour la dernière fois ?

- C'est tout le malheur de cette pauvre fille, soupira le pirate, personne ne sait… Même si certains prétendent que ça s'est passé à Man-an-tol…

- A vos souhaits, sourit Sherlock.

- Quoi, vous n'avez pas entendu parler du « _chiffre sacré_ » ?Demanda le barman. Il vous faut absolument voir ça. C'est notre fierté. C'est un assemblement de monolithes, situé entre Madron et Morvah.

- Il y en a plein la Grande-Bretagne, des cailloux, soupira Sherlock d'ennuis.

- Oui, mais ceux là sont particuliers. Magiques. Si vous y allez avant le lever du soleil, vous comprendrez. C'est véritablement l'œuvre d'un Dieu. Ou d'un grand magicien, comme Merlin…

- Ou des extra-terrestres ! s'exclamèrent tous les habitués du pub en chœur.

- Ouais, rajouta le pirate. Si ça se trouve, elle a été kidnappée par une soucoupe volante, la belle Virginia… »

Sherlock avait les yeux en spirales.

Résumons. Une forêt mal fréquentée. Une maison mauuuudite et hantée, pour de vrai ou pour de faux. L'église et le cimetière aussi, d'ailleurs. Un pub avec un pirate racontant des histoires à dormir debout, et maintenant la légende arthurienne avec le Stonehenge local. Où de surcroît, les jeunes mariées étaient enlevées par les petits hommes verts passant par là !

« Messieurs… Soit, tous, vous buvez trop, soit votre village, il craint, leur annonça Sherlock, stoïque.

- IL CRAINT ! » répliqua tout le pub d'une seule voix.

Sherlock soupira de désolation. La soirée n'était pas encore finie…

Dommage. Il se sentait bien, là, la tête reposant sur les genoux de John.

Il prit la main du médecin dans la sienne…

« … On va devoir repartir pour notre enquête…

- Hein ?! Où ça ?! s'étrangla John.

- Là où tout a commencé. Cette histoire a débuté avec la disparition de Virginia. C'était sûrement à elle qu'on voulait nous faire penser, avec le mannequin sur la route. Les huit autres Carningham n'étaient que des ombres, ou des automates qui ne respectaient pas leur histoire. Ils étaient tous là et habillés en tenues victoriennes, alors que certains sont morts à l'étranger et que la plus jeune d'entre eux a disparue en 1960. On dirait que les Carningham n'ont aucune importance, seule compte Virginia. Et je pense qu'elle a été assassinée. Si je résous son meurtre, et je suis déjà persuadé que le coupable est Jack Carningham, alors le reste de l'affaire devrait s'éclaircir…

- Mais 136 ans après, Sherlock ?! Même le coupable est mort…

- Ce qui compte, c'est la vérité. Et même 136 ans après, on peut trouver des preuves. Allons à Men-an-tol …

- Quoi ?! Maintenant ?! Bon sang, Sherlock, tu ne crois pas que nous en avons assez fait pour cette nuit ?!

- Il reste quatre heures avant le lever du soleil. Si nous y allons maintenant, nous aurons tout le reste de la journée et de la nuit d'après pour faire autre chose…

- Dormir… Soupira John, exténué.

- Dormir… Evidemment… Marmonna Sherlock sans dire le fond de sa pensée.

- D'accord, allons visiter Men-an-tol si ça te fait plaisir… Soupira John, tellement fatigué qu'il était prêt à toutes les concessions. Mais avant… Je tiens à soigner toutes tes blessures ! » ajouta-t-il en repassant en mode « médecin », avec un regard de psychopathe.

Sous le choc, Sherlock en chuta de la banquette, roulant à terre :

« Mais je suis couvert de plaies et toi aussi ! T'auras jamais assez de pansements pour soigner tout ça ! protesta-t-il.

- Aucun problème ! Il y a une pharmacie dans le coin ? Demanda John, tout haut.

- Oui, deux rues plus loin, répondit le pirate. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose en particulier ?

- Vous connaissez le pharmacien ?

- C'est moi, le pharmacien » répondit-il avec une lueur inquiétante dans le seul œil qui lui restait.

Sherlock tenta de s'enfuir. John le rattrapa en le retenant par le manteau. Il le traîna de force direction la pharmacie, tandis que Sherlock tentait de rester dans le pub en rampant, griffant le sol avec les doigts :

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! »

Trente minutes plus tard, seul à seul dans la pharmacie, John était en train de terminer son chef d'œuvre de points, pansements et autres bandages…

« Il ne reste plus que trois heures et demi avant le lever du soleil, bouda Sherlock, chemise ouverte…

- Reste sage encore deux secondes, il ne manque plus qu'un mini pansement… Là ! » dit John en le lui appliquant sur l'arcade sourcilière.

« Et voilà ! Tu es tout beau pour charmer les spectres et combattre les extra-terrestres ! » s'applaudit le médecin, satisfait.

Sherlock eu un petit rire.

John… Vraiment… C'était une mère poule… Un grand enfant…

… Et le plus adorable des hommes…

Sherlock le regarda intensément… Tendrement… Et avec une pointe d'amertume au fond de l'âme…

« … Je nous ai fait perdre quinze ans. »

John frémit en entendant cette phrase, qui sonnait d'un ton tellement grave et triste, prononcée par un Sherlock aux yeux si doux…

« Sherlock…

- Quinze ans, répéta-t-il. Et je l'ai fait exprès. Je l'ai fait deux fois… »

La gorge de Sherlock se nouait de plus en plus à mesure qu'il parlait, mais il ne détacha pas son regard de celui de John. Parce qu'il l'avait assez fuit. Trop longtemps.

« La première fois encore, c'est pardonnable. Non ? On se connaissait à peine… J'étais bien, hein ? Un superbe acteur… _Je me considère comme marié à mon métier…_ Marié à la cocaïne, ouais. Aux patchs. A la solitude. A mon ego démesuré et envahissant. Je me croyais génial. J'étais juste jeune et con.

- Mais … » tenta de protester John.

Sherlock l'interrompit en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« La seconde fois… La seconde fois, je devais le faire, tu comprends ? … Aujourd'hui je trouverais certainement un meilleur plan, j'en suis sûr, mais à cet instant là je n'en avais pas d'autres… Et je ne pouvais pas le laisser vous tuer tous les trois. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser te tuer… J'ai préféré te perdre vivant. Je ne le regretterais jamais… Même si le chagrin n'a pas été moins lourd… Même si j'ai pris conscience ce soir de ce que je t'ai fais endurer… Même si je nous ai fait perdre quinze ans. Je devais le faire. »

John ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il inspira un bon coup, puis commença d'une voix grave et émue :

« … Tu devais le faire, Sherlock… »

… Avant d'ajouter d'un ton beaucoup plus léger et doux :

« … Sinon… Lestrade n'aurait jamais eu de moumoute ! »

Sherlock demeura un instant stupéfait devant cette réplique… Avant d'en rire de bon cœur…

« Oui, ce substitut capillaire est la plus grande réussite de ma carrière… » reconnu Sherlock.

John frôla son front du bout des doigts.

« Sherlock. A partir de maintenant, je veux que tu arrêtes de compter les mois, les jours, les heures, les minutes, les secondes et les centièmes écoulés depuis cet instant où tu as sauté du toit. Je veux que tu exorcises ce fantôme dans ta tête. A partir de cette seconde, cesses de te détester. A partir de cette seconde, cesses de regarder en arrière. Parce que la seconde d'après… Toutes les secondes d'après… Je serais là. Avec toi. »

Sherlock le dévora littéralement du regard… Emu. Touché. Intensément troublé…

« Toutes les secondes d'après ?... »

John fit « Oui » de la tête, rougissant timidement.

Sherlock glissa sa main sur le visage de John, en dessina les contours…

« Et si tu me le disais, John ? »

Il attira le visage du médecin vers le sien, si proche, lui chuchotant tout bas, sensuellement :

« … Si tu me les disais, ces mots que tu t'interdis ? »

John eu un frisson … Presque un vertige… Le cœur battant si fort et si vite que le sang lui en montait aux tempes… La peau de Sherlock au contact de la sienne lui sembla brûlante. Il aurait tant aimé l'explorer… Comme dans l'abri, il sentit sa respiration s'accélérer…

« Alors, John ? … As-tu… Un secret… A m'avouer ? » insista Sherlock, susurrant tel le serpent, et toutes les deux syllabes, ses lèvres frôlaient les siennes, sans pour autant l'embrasser…

Un vrai prédateur. Jouant avec sa proie avant de fondre sur elle pour l'achever…

Et cette chemise ouverte qui était une véritable provocation…

« Sher… Lock… » gémit John, à l'agonie…

Embrasse moi. Désire moi. Aime moi. Fais de moi ce que tu voudras…

Ou rejettes moi…

… Mais ne me laisse pas ainsi, dans le doute !

Cataclysme. Le pirate revint à cet instant, les surprenant dans leur jeu torride.

« Oups ! … Je tombe mal, peut-être ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton complètement idiot devant cette évidence, en clignant de son seul œil, mal à l'aise…

- … Non, pas du tout ! se liquéfia John, faisant semblant de s'affairer avec des pansements.

- Si, tout à fait ! rugit Sherlock en refermant sa chemise, un éclat meurtrier dans le regard. Si vous alliez vous pendre comme une grosse piñata au panneau à l'entrée du village ? ça fera un fantôme et une attraction de plus dans ce beau pays… _Le hollandais volant_… ça sonne bien, non ?

- Il est… Taquin… L'excusa John d'un rire forcé.

- Non. Sincère. Grinça le détective. J'ai même une corde, si ça peut vous aider…

- Heu… J'ai les articles que vous m'aviez demandé… Expliqua le pirate. Heureusement que je suis aussi l'épicier du village !

- Je vais vous régler la facture ! » s'exclama John, bien content de s'esquiver par cette feinte, s'éloignant vers le comptoir avec le commerçant.

Sherlock râla en se drapant du reste de sa dignité et de son manteau, et c'est précisément cet instant que son portable choisit pour revenir à la vie, entonnant le générique de _Chapeau melon et bottes de cuir._

« Mycroft… Dit Sherlock en décrochant…

- Alors ? Il paraît que tu t'es égaré sur les sentiers mystérieux de la Cornouailles romantique ?

- Il n'y a que toi pour trouver la Cornouailles romantique, feula Sherlock, hérissé comme un chat. Mais si je te parle, c'est qu'on y a survécu…

- Votre enquête progresse ?

- Tellement. On est passé des fantômes aux extra-terrestres, grinça Sherlock.

- N'oublie pas ta Sarah Jane en repartant dans ton Tardis. »

Sherlock frémit, lançant un regard tendre en direction de John.

« Certainement pas. Pas trois fois. » dit-il en raccrochant.

Et il noua l'écharpe à son cou….


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou ! Et merci à vous de votre infinie patience **! J'ai pris, bien malgré moi, un peu de retard à vous fournir la suite des aventures de nos vieux garçons !

**Merci à : Belle pimprenelle, Skipp7, Carbo Queen, toph90, Glasgow, LayaCaldin, Butterflyellow, Electre1964, Choupette50, Morganard Serpentard, Yukihana17, Gaenoushka, Sylae, The Great Victoria Grant, anast, Leylou97, Vera Spurnes, rubymoon316, liseron, Frisouille, Mael Garnott et toutes les autres personnes qui ont cliqué ici ! ^^**

**Un merci tout particulier aux trois meilleures beta lectrices qui se puissent rêver :**

- **Tengaar,** la phobie des paresseuses dans mon genre. Rocky avait Mickey, moi j'ai Tengaar… XD Si elle ne me relançait pas tous les jours cette fic mettrait dix fois plus de temps à paraître. Allez voir les siennes, ce sont des joyaux.

- **Pins**, dix ans d'amitié et pour elle, un an de plus… Joyeux Anniversaire ! Je te souhaite un millésime 2014 encore plus fabuleux que celui de 2013 ! ^^

- Et enfin ma petite **Miette** à qui je souhaite de bonnes vacances, bien méritées après les exams ! ^^

***Attention !* Le Rating de la fic passe en M** en raison de ce chapitre particulièrement chaud cacao. Si votre âme est chaste, pure et innocente, veuillez immédiatement vous diriger vers les sorties de secours situées de chaque côté de la cabine, à l'avant, au centre et à l'arrière de l'appareil, pour rejoindre les fics tout publics.

* Je jure que « Tregoddick » n'est pas mon pire jeu de mots de l'année. L'hôtel de Madron s'appelle vraiment ainsi !

* Je me suis un peu avancée concernant Star Wars… Mais ce passage deviendra crédible dans quelques mois avec la sortie des prochains films… ^^

*Une citation de Guy de Maupassant s'est glissée dans ce chapitre, sauras-tu la retrouver ?

**Bonne lecture et bon été à tous ! ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Les chandeliers crépitaient de flammèches d'or, réchauffant les boiseries et les tableaux de la pièce. Les rideaux de velours rouge imprégnaient d'un aspect théâtral cette grande salle de bal, aux larges fenêtres ouvertes sur une nuit parfaite.

Tout autour de John, les couples de danseurs et les groupes d'invités allaient et venaient au milieu des rires et des conversations d'une autre époque, tandis qu'un orchestre jouait des airs connus depuis une large scène richement décorée. Chaque femme rivalisait d'audace dans leurs robes aux étoffes précieuses, rehaussées de leurs plus beaux bijoux. Les hommes aussi étaient des plus élégants. Même les domestiques arboraient leurs plus belles tenues dans leur ballet en gants blancs destiné à offrir coupes de champagnes et petits fours aux invités. Ils étaient dirigés par un fringuant majordome au très seyant costume noir…

« … Toutes mes félicitations, Jack… » lança une dame au gigantesque chapeau à un jeune homme moustachu au port aristocrate, sollicité de toutes parts, et qui rendait aux convives un sourire poli sur son visage austère….

John se demanda durant une demi seconde comment il avait atterrit au milieu d'une fête privée, qui plus est déguisée, tout le monde, autour de lui, évoluant et dansant dans de magnifiques tenues victoriennes…

La seconde d'après, il se demanda où était Sherlock, son point de repère…

« … Il ne peut pas venir ici … » lui annonça une voix familière…

Elle ne serait jamais aussi sexy et troublante que celle de son détective… Mais elle lui fit faire un sursaut de surprise…

« … Charlie ? »

Un bel homme en costume d'officier se tenait près de John. Le contraste de ses yeux doux et bleus avec ses cheveux bruns à la coupe militaire était renforcé par une virile barbe de trois jours. Il lui adressa de nouveau la parole, avec un léger accent écossais…

« C'est impoli de s'inviter à des noces sans y avoir été convié… Tu n'as pas changé, toujours les deux pieds dans le plat. Heureusement que Sherlock garde un œil sur toi. »

John rougit légèrement, avant de répondre :

« Désolé, mais de quel mariage est-il question ? Je ne sais même pas ce que nous faisons ici, tous les deux …

- Il y a beaucoup de cadavres autour de toi, John. »

Le médecin frémit.

« … Ah… En tout cas ils sont plus distingués que ceux que j'ai croisé cette nuit, soupira-t-il.

- La mort te frôle de près, lui fit remarquer Charlie d'un ton lourd de sous-entendus, en prenant une flûte de champagne sur le plateau que leur proposait un serveur. C'est curieux que tu n'en aies pas si peur… »

John eu une légère contraction au cœur, qu'il s'efforça de dissiper…

« Charlie… Tu sais ce que contient la lettre ? »

L'officier eu un léger hochement de tête.

« Reste prudent, John… La mort t'aime moins que Sherlock. »

Le cœur du médecin se contracta plus violemment encore.

« … Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? … Est-ce que… Sherlock… ? »

Soudain, un brouhaha de murmures et d'exclamations emplit la salle de bal. Tout au bout de celle-ci se situait un majestueux et imposant escalier. Un homme bedonnant et l'air jovial s'y tenait debout, en haut de forme. John eu une drôle d'impression. Cet homme ressemblait au pirate du pub, mais sans bandeau noir, ni jambe en bois.

« … Et maintenant, _Dear Ladies and Gentlemen, _lança-t-il à la cantonade tel un animateur, veuillez accueillir celle qui en ce jour , parée d'une robe des ateliers Woodrose, unit sa destinée à celle de notre hôte, Lord Carningham… Sa douce et belle promise, Miss Virginia Whintley ! »

Exclamations et applaudissements dans la salle. John vit apparaître en haut de l'escalier un bout d'étoffe blanche… Puis la silhouette de la demoiselle, effectivement très jolie, pour ce qu'il pouvait en juger… Mais de là où il se trouvait, il ne pouvait pas encore distinguer son visage, dissimulé par un épais et interminable voile de mariée…

« … John… »

Le médecin frémit en entendant, au loin, comme un écho, son prénom. Comme une seule personne savait le prononcer…

« … John… »

Sur ses lèvres, le mot devenait caresse, délicieux et velouté…

« … Sherlock… »

John ne rouvrit pas immédiatement les yeux. Près de lui il devinait la fenêtre ouverte de la voiture, roulant dans la campagne de Cornouailles, ses fragrances qui en appelaient à des réminiscences presque enfantines. La chaleur qui remonte de la terre après l'orage, les gouttes de pluie perlant sur l'herbe et au feuillage des arbres… Même la brume avait un parfum particulier…

« Hey, John… Lui dit doucement la voix grave et sensuelle de Sherlock… On arrive bientôt à Men-an-tol… »

John garda encore deux secondes les yeux fermés. Il discerna le parfum de Sherlock… Son parfum attractif et envoûtant… Qu'il adorait…

John se résigna à ouvrir lentement les yeux.

« … Ah… On dirait que je me suis endormit durant le trajet… Murmura-t-il.

- Constatation évidente, grinça Sherlock, plus acide. Qui est Charlie ?

- J'ai dormit longtemps ? L'esquiva John par une autre question.

- Tu as prononcé ce nom dans ton sommeil… Insista Sherlock d'un ton soupçonneux.

- Il nous reste peu de temps avant le lever du jour… Dit John en consultant l'heure sur le tableau de bord de la Chevrolet…

- L'une de tes ex ne s'appelait pas… Charlotte ?

- Non. Mais il y en a dont j'ai oublié le prénom…

- Comme le nom de tes collègues, à l'hôpital ? … s'obstina Sherlock en redoublant d'amertume. Y'avait pas un certain… Charles … Parmi les infirmiers ?

- Si c'est le cas, tu es mieux renseigné que moi. C'est quoi cet interrogatoire ? »

Sherlock tapota nerveusement le volant, ses mots se précipitants, cinglants, à un débit de mitraillette :

« Simple curiosité. Totalement désintéressée. Histoire de meubler une conversation anodine. Conséquence du fait que mon plus proche ami ait prononcé de manière langoureuse et émue le petit nom de Charlie. Prénom asexué dont le propriétaire peut être aussi bien masculin que féminin. Prénom murmuré durant un sommeil particulièrement agité, et que j'ai été malencontreusement mais inévitablement amené à entendre pendant que je te servais de chauffeur…

- Sherlock, si parmi mes ex il y avait une personne dénommée Charlie, tu le saurais mieux que moi. Tu sais tout de moi, et contrairement à moi, tu n'oublies jamais aucun détail, ta mémoire est infaillible… »

Cette remarque sembla un peu tempérer la jalousie de Sherlock, qui, flatté, rougit légèrement. Il lança un petit regard en coin à John :

« Tu ne m'achèteras pas avec des compliments. Je découvrirais qui est Charlie. »

John eu un bon rire, doux et léger.

« Je n'en doute pas, mon brillant détective… »

Sherlock, rougissant deux fois plus, manqua de louper un virage, avant de tenter désespérément de se reconcentrer sur la route, troublé par les rires adorables de John…

… Men - An – Tol …

L'alignement des monolithes se situait en plein champ, accessible par un chemin d'une centaine de mètres depuis la route.

C'est à pieds et éclairés à la lampe torche que Sherlock et John accomplirent le dernier tiers du chemin.

Le spectacle qui les attendait était particulièrement saisissant. Le champ s'étendait à perte de vue. Face à eux, trois majestueuses pierres en granite de plusieurs tonnes. L'une en forme d'anneau, entourée de part et d'autre par deux pierres cylindriques de moindre taille. C'était comme si elles formaient un gigantesque « 101 » en trois dimensions.

« Le chiffre sacré… Murmura John, impressionné, alors que son souffle formait de la buée dans l'air. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel…

- Prends des photos », dit Sherlock d'un ton calme et imperturbable, en faisant le tour des pierres.

Il remarqua qu'au travers du « 0 », on pouvait voir l'un des « 1 » parfaitement aligné. Sépulture antique ou calendrier Cromlech, peu importe. Sherlock inspectait la roche, à la recherche du moindre indice… Une brèche suite à un choc… Une trace de sang séché… Qui lui aurait permit de confirmer qu'un autre meurtre avait eu lieu à cet endroit 136 ans plus tôt… Ou peut-être encore que l'arme du crime, ou que la belle Virginia, y avaient été ensevelis…

John prenait des photographies en rafale avec un appareil numérique acheté à l'épicier -pharmacien de Madron, qui cachait bien son jeu avec son look de vieux loup de mer, et devait en réalité rouler sur l'or. John mitrailla les monolithes aussi souvent que le lui demanda Sherlock. Malgré tout, une certaine forme d'appréhension nouait l'estomac du médecin et lui serrait le cœur. Toutes ces histoires surnaturelles commençaient sérieusement à le travailler et il redoutait la seconde où il verrait apparaître sur son écran numérique l'image d'un spectre ou d'une soucoupe volante à la place des trois grosses pierres.

« … Concentres toi… » demanda Sherlock, en le remarquant…

John eu un sursaut. Sur le cliché suivant, il avait capturé l'image de Sherlock.

En vrai comme sur l'écran, sa beauté étrange resplendissait dans ce décor, sa silhouette éthérée, sa peau diaphane, l'intensité de son regard contrastant avec un ciel de moins en moins sombre, à mesure que les nuages s'estompaient…

John en avait véritablement le souffle coupé d'admiration. Le tempo de son cœur s'accélérait à mesure que les clichés de Sherlock se multipliaient… Le ciel, la terre, les pierres, les astres… Il n'existait plus rien, excepté Sherlock. Il dévorait l'écran. Dévorait sa pensée… Et ses … Sentiments…

« … John ? » demanda Sherlock, troublé, en devinant sur lui le frôlement de son regard, et se tournant dans sa direction.

A quelques pas de lui, son ami semblait totalement pétrifié derrière son appareil photo, le teint livide et dans son regard…

Une expression tellement bouleversante…

« … Sherlock… » murmura-t-il en éloignant progressivement l'appareil photo de son visage…

C'était un moment incroyable, hors du temps… Une seconde où le ciel, à la frontière de la nuit et de l'aurore, se trouvait encore séparé…

Du côté de Sherlock, tout était encore d'un bleu intense et profond, constellé des lueurs de milliards d'étoiles, et de la clarté bienveillante d'une lune ronde et pleine…

Du côté de John, le ciel devenait bleu clair, la brume s'estompait en dévoilant des nuages blancs, ronds et moussus, et le chant des premiers oiseaux fendait l'air…

John se mit à trembler, bouleversé par les mots qui résonnaient déjà dans sa tête, avant même qu'il ne les prononce. Il était en paix avec lui-même. Mais redoutait la réaction de Sherlock. Là… Pour une seule phrase…

« … Sherlock… Tu sais ce que j'ai à te dire… »

Le regard de Sherlock s'intensifia encore plus. Un rayon de soleil perça les nuages, juste au-dessus de sa tête, déposant comme une pluie de pastilles dorées dans ses cheveux. Le ciel s'embrasa des feux de l'aurore, dans un tourbillon de nuances : bleu, rouge, fushia, rose, orange, or… A mesure que ses reflets se rapprochaient de la sphère brûlante et naissante du soleil…

« … Oui, John…. Je le sais… » Répondit enfin Sherlock avec une fêlure touchante dans la voix, et le regard avec lequel il appuya ces mots étaient d'une émotion et d'une ardeur telles qu'ils chamboulèrent John plus encore…

« … Tu le savais… Murmura-t-il, repoussant les larmes qui menaçaient de lui nouer la gorge. Tu le savais… Vraiment ? … Pourtant, je t'ai attendu. Je t'attends encore… Et c'est une vraie torture de t'attendre ! Je veux bien te pardonner de m'avoir imposé ça… Mais pour un génie de la déduction… T'es carrément passé à côté de la vérité pendant quinze ans ! » lança-t-il avec un rire aussi tendre que douloureux.

Sherlock inspira légèrement.

Il avança un pas, puis deux. Même si ses jambes ne lui appartenaient plus… Une tension insoutenable l'envahissait tout entier.

« … Tu as raison, John. Je regardais… Mais je n'ai rien vu. Mais… »

Il releva la tête, et chacun de ses mots fusèrent, aussi déterminés qu'incandescents :

« … Mais… Je ne laisserais plus échapper une seule probabilité… Une seule seconde… D'être avec toi… »

John releva le visage à son tour, se noyant littéralement dans ses yeux clairs et désarmants. L'aurore irradiait le décor de ses feux…

« … Toi… » murmura-t-il dans un souffle, comme suspendu dans l'air…

Alors… Lentement… Comme au ralenti… Sherlock tendit une main dans sa direction…

« Laisse-moi encore une chance de te le prouver, John. Une dernière. Que je te mérite. »

Oh mon Dieu… La voix de Sherlock…

Sa voix sexy et envoûtante, à faire exploser les phéromones de manière intergalactique…

L'air crépitait véritablement d'électricité statique…

Toutes les ténèbres se métamorphosaient en rayons de soleil…

Une cascade d'images déferla dans le pauvre crâne de John.

La rétrospective des quinze dernières années, comme si tout, depuis les premiers instants où leurs regards s'étaient trouvés, avait été gravé pour en arriver là.

Et puis, il se demanda ce qu'il se passerait la seconde d'après.

Et puis, il se jugea idiot de rester planté face à Sherlock, comme une souche.

Et puis, il vit cette main qui l'appelait.

Cette main qu'il connaissait par cœur.

Peut-être qu'il la prendrait.

Ou peut-être qu'il collerait une droite à Sherlock.

Parce qu'il ne l'aurait pas volée !

Et finalement…

Il se précipita…

… Tout se précipita…

En deux bonds, John l'avait rejoint. Franchit la frontière. Il se réfugia contre ce corps qu'il adorait, et Sherlock referma ses longs bras sur lui, fermement, dans une étreinte possessive et rassurante, toutes les brumes se dissipant autour d'eux.

« … Laisse-moi te le prouver… » répéta Sherlock au creux de son oreille dans un souffle sensuel qui l'électrisa, et, son torse contre le sien, John sentit son cœur battre plus intensément encore…

Le parfum de Sherlock lui tournait les sens… Il sentit ses lèvres frôler ses cheveux, ses mains se faire plus brûlantes et glisser jusqu'au creux de ses reins dans un effleurement à l'audace délicieuse… John n'y tint plus et osa franchir avec les siennes l'intérieur du Belstaff pour y explorer, dans un bruissement de tissu froissé, tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu goûter qu'avec les yeux. Il se surprit à découvrir la chair de Sherlock palpitant sous ses caresses, avec une douceur et un trouble peut-être plus grand que les siens…

« … Sher… Lock… » murmura John, suppliant, alors qu'il lui picorait la peau de baisers…

Sherlock redressa lentement la tête, comme un chat sur le point de dévorer sa proie, et le regard torride qu'il adressa à John suffit à faire grimper en flèche la température…

Sherlock l'attira plus étroitement contre lui, effleurant son visage…

Et puis, enfin…

Ses lèvres rencontrèrent une première fois les siennes, les frôlant juste une demi seconde, comme pour les brûler d'une marque indélébile…

… Et puis…

Elles se rencontrèrent une seconde fois dans une attraction sensuelle, se goûtant pleinement dans un échange torride. C'était un baiser au goût de première fois. L'émerveillement de la découverte. Celle qu'ils avaient tant attendue… Et puis, encore, une maladresse touchante, mais qu'ils s'empressèrent de rectifier à leur troisième contact.

Les lèvres de Sherlock…. Sèches, impatientes… Déjà meurtries par le froid.

Il voulait les titiller, les lécher, les mordre… C'était si bon…

Ils n'hésitèrent plus. Plongèrent intensément. S'abandonnèrent totalement.

John sentit sa respiration s'accélérer, et elle n'était pas la seule.

Le souffle de Sherlock, se faisant de plus en plus court et rapide, s'accordait harmonieusement à sa propre excitation.

Le tango exquis de leurs baisers, la saveur audacieuse de leurs langues, la chaleur coquine, étourdissante, éblouissante, qui embrasa progressivement leurs cœurs, leurs ventres, jusqu'au reste de leur chair durcie…

Ils enchaînèrent baiser sur baiser, caresse sur caresse, jusqu'à s'en étourdir de vertige, multipliant la passion et l'audace jusqu'à ce que le jour embrase totalement le décor, tout autour d'eux…

La sphère parfaite du soleil s'aligna à la perfection avec les monolithes de granite, mais John ne prit jamais cette photo sublime, poussant un gémissement rauque et conquit lorsque les baisers torrides et audacieux de Sherlock lui firent atteindre la fièvre ardente d'un plaisir presque indécent…

Puis il l'implora presque de soupirs, lorsque Sherlock le relâcha un peu pour reprendre leurs souffles et leurs esprits…

« … Continues… » demanda John dans un chuchotement éloquent, le frôlant de ses mains toujours plus bas sous le belstaff pour le convaincre.

« Ce… Ne … Serait… Pas … Très… Prudent », répondit Sherlock, désolé, en ponctuant chacun de ses mots par un baiser.

En vérité, il était entièrement brûlant de désir, et c'est par un effort suprême sur sa volonté qu'il s'interdisait de céder immédiatement au délice des idées sulfureuses que lui inspirait John.

Pour sa plus grande frustration, et celle de son partenaire, le détective avait repéré le ronron significatif d'un car de touristes.

Exhibitionniste, oui, mais pas au point d'offrir à 65 inconnus l'exclusivité de ses premiers ébats avec John !

Ils eurent à peine le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans leurs tenues pour se donner l'air d'honnêtes et chastes citoyens explorant… Des ruines archéologiques… Pour la seule gloire du tourisme…

Il était quatre heures du matin, le jour était définitivement levé, et toute une assemblée de touristes venus des quatre coins de l'Europe débarqua à Men -An -Tol dans un cliquetis de flashs et 26 langages différents, sans même porter attention au fait que Sherlock et John étaient déjà présents sur les lieux.

« La légende raconte que des Djinns habiteraient ces rochers, et que si une femme passe sept fois au centre de l'anneau de granite, elle tombera enceinte dans l'année… » expliqua la jeune guide qui accompagnait le groupe d'un air blasé, puisque personne ne l'écoutait, à part deux inconnus mal attifés mais qu'elle jugea diaboliquement séduisants. L'allusion aux sept fois fit rougir John, qui se demanda si Sherlock avait une quelconque connaissance préalable de ce conte. Son détective, lui, s'efforçait de se reconcentrer sur son enquête :

« Auriez-vous entendu parler d'une moindre histoire reliant Men-An-Tol à une certaine Virginia Whintley ? Demanda-t-il à la guide.

- Mmmm… Non », répondit-elle honnêtement, dans un gloussement émerveillé. Il faut préciser que même après une nuit aussi mouvementée, Sherlock était canon à faire ex-communier une nonne, et transpirait la sensualité…

« Ce lieu était-il déjà visité par des touristes il y a deux cent ans ? Demanda-t-il, la voix hypnotique.

- Bien sûr, gloussa-t-elle, prête à dégrafer son soutien-gorge. Men-An-Tol est connu depuis l'antiquité. Depuis deux mille ans des centaines de visiteurs viennent ici chaque jour. C'est pourquoi nous y venons au petit matin. Dans deux heures, il faudra faire la queue, et ce sera ainsi jusque tard dans la nuit…

- Auriez-vous… Heu… De la documentation ? » demanda John en ajustant son pull.

La guide le fusilla du regard, devinant tout. Ah, la fameuse intuition féminine !

Elle lui colla dans les mains un dépliant, histoire de s'en débarrasser. La brochure expliquait en long et en large l'histoire de Men-An-Tol et des autres monuments de Madron, et des illustrations retraçaient leur évolution au fil du temps.

« … On fait fausse route, dit Sherlock, lisant par-dessus l'épaule de John. C'est impossible que le meurtre ait eu lieu ici. … A moins d'être prodigieusement doué et discret, ce qui n'était pas aisé à l'époque. Regarde cette gravure. Au XIXe siècle, Men-An-Tol était déjà envahit par les touristes, de jour comme de nuit… Ici, c'est indéfiniment plat. Rien pour se cacher à part les trois pierres. Tout le monde voit tout le monde… Et impossible d'ensevelir la dépouille ici, creuser une fosse, même la plus petite et mal faite, prend du temps sur un sol dur et gelé. A la rigueur, je veux bien que l'arme ait put y être abandonnée… Mais pas Virginia. »

John tenta de regarder le dépliant, mais en vérité, ses yeux papillonnaient, et il ne lui répondit que par un grand bâillement. Le médecin n'était plus très stable sur ses jambes, et Sherlock le rattrapa avant qu'il ne s'effondre pour de bon. John rougit furieusement, tout contre Sherlock. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait en situation aussi suspecte en public. Mais la première où il ne pouvait pas hurler qu'il n'était pas gay.

« Tu tombes de sommeil. J'ai trop présumé de tes forces… » murmura Sherlock, désolé, en lui effleurant les cheveux …

Il était exceptionnellement, adorablement, gentleman, histoire de bien officialiser la situation…

« Trouvons un hôtel…

- Un… Hôtel… S'étrangla John, rouge flamme… Tu veux dire… Un hôtel avec une chambre… Et puis un lit… Et puis des draps ?

- Je sais, soupira Sherlock, raisonnant autrement. Nous devions résider au manoir des Carningham, mais honnêtement, après une nuit pareille, je doute que ce soit le lieu idéal pour se reposer…

- … Se reposer ! Ha, ha ! Bien sûr ! » rit John nerveusement, et quelques touristes se retournèrent, tandis que la guide déconfite grimaçait sa déception…

Sherlock aida John à marcher jusqu'à la Chevrolet. Leurs blessures de la nuit écoulée se faisaient cruellement rappeler à leur souvenir, éloignant progressivement toute idée de corps à corps dans des positions délirantes…

D'ailleurs, John se rendormit presque, à peine fut-il assis sur son siège.

Sherlock pianota sur son portable.

« Effarant mais pas étonnant, commenta-t-il. Il n'y a qu'un seul hôtel à Madron…

- Espérons qu'ils auront de quoi nous accueillir… Soupira John. Sinon, au pire, la banquette du pub me suffira. »

Sherlock continua de naviguer sur son téléphone.

« Tu cherches l'adresse ? Demanda John.

- Non. Je change mon statut Facebook de _célibataire_ à _en couple avec J. H Watson_.

- Si… Vite ? Frémit John.

- J'ai aussi changé le tien. De _c'est compliqué_ à _en couple avec S.H_. … »

John se décomposa sur son siège, trop épuisé pour protester. La seconde d'après, leurs deux pages Facebook furent inondées de notifications. La seconde suivante, elles devinrent des pages blanches, explosant car saturées d'un trop grand nombre de visites…

Le _« Tregoddick Guest House Bed and Breakfast »_, malgré ce pompeux nom à rallonge, n'était qu'une maison de village à deux étages, en briques grises et au toit en ardoises, comme celui du pub.

Les propriétaires étant absents, c'est un stagiaire à l'air blasé, en train de se gaver de bière et de crackers devant une télé qui rediffusait la finale de _The Voice U.K_, qui les accueillit derrière un comptoir minuscule. Comme Sherlock était encore en train de rechercher quelque chose sur son mobile, c'est à John que le réceptionniste s'adressa d'une voix traînante à la politesse factice :

« Bienvenue au _Tregoddick… _Nous avons à votre disposition dix chambres avec lit double, salle de bains privée, télévision couleur, bouilloire. Le petit déjeuner est compris dans le prix de la chambre et vous disposez d'un parking privé…

- Le parking ? Quel parking ? Demanda John, qui n'en avait vu aucun…

- La petite cour entre les deux platanes, devant la maison… Précisa Sherlock depuis l'autre bout du hall.

- Oh… Fit John dans un hochement de tête gêné.

- Alors, Messieurs ? Commenta le stagiaire avec une indiscrétion éhontée. On s'est fait un p'tite promenade en amoureux dans la campagne anglaise ?

- Qu… P … De quoi parlez-vous ?! se liquéfia John.

- Vous en faites pas, moi j'ai rien vu … ricana le stagiaire. Alors, je vous… Mets… Une chambre pour deux ?

- … Une chambre ?! … Pourquoi une chambre ?! s'affola John.

- 'Z'êtes pas ensemble ?

- Si ! Mais on… Enfin, je… bégaya John, le rose aux joues et paniquant en roue libre dans la semoule…

- Bon écoutez, insista le stagiaire grossier, que vous couchiez ou non ensemble, c'est pas mon problème, mais 'faut vous décider : une chambre ou deux. Parce que moi, après, j'ai les p'tits dej' à préparer pour le reste de la clientèle…

- Il est certain que vous semblez éreinté par le travail… Le tacla John, se réveillant enfin.

- Je veille toutes les nuits en attendant que peut-être, au tout dernier moment, des couples se radineront pour prendre une chambre… Ou deux… Grinça le stagiaire… Vous n'arrêtez pas de gratter votre main comme si vous cherchiez votre alliance. Personne n'arrive ici par hasard. Quoi, vous êtes là en cachette de votre femme ? … Allons, elle n'en saura jamais rien… »

Un éclat meurtrier traversa le regard de John, et son poing était déjà prêt à fuser direct dans le nez de l'indélicat. Sherlock intervint juste à temps, en arrivant derrière lui, et retenant son bras.

« … Il n'en vaut pas la peine… » lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille pour l'apaiser.

Puis, s'adressant d'un ton glacial au stagiaire :

« Deux chambres. Avec une porte qui communique. »

L'homme lui tendit les clés des suites 8 et 10, et Sherlock remit la première à John.

« … Vas-y… Je me charge de terminer les réservations… »

John eu un triste hochement de tête avant de se diriger vers l'escalier qui menait aux chambres. John ne sut jamais ce qu'il s'était exactement passé à la réception après son départ, ayant seulement entendu les _« This is the voiiiiiiiiiiice ! »_ hurlés par la télé…

Lorsque Sherlock le rejoignit, John était planté devant la porte de la chambre numéro 8 sans oser y entrer. Ses épaules tremblaient et il se frottait les yeux en tentant de dissimuler à Sherlock qu'il avait pleuré.

« … Sherlock… Je… »

Le détective l'attira lentement, délicatement, vers le refuge de ses bras.

Sherlock l'embrassa longuement, avec fièvre, d'une manière ardente et réconfortante à la fois. John se sentit fondre dans son souffle, se perdre dans ses mouvements… Jamais un baiser ne lui avait procuré de tels vertiges, jamais il n'avait éprouvé de telles sensations, ni de tels sentiments avec une autre personne…

De l'amour… De la fascination… De l'adoration… Et un frisson à la malice sexuelle à chacun de ses contacts savoureux, comme un courant électrique et sensuel…

… Fou amoureux… De toute sa chair et de tout son être…

… Il était définitivement perdu… Fou d'amour pour cet homme…

« … Sherlock… » gémit John en se raccrochant à lui, et sa voix sonnait comme l'aveu de toutes les sensations exquises qu'il lui procurait…

Son détective le plaqua contre la porte numéro 8, et ses baisers comme ses caresses redoublèrent d'ardeur comme d'audace. Il retroussa délicatement le pull de John, et promena sa langue sur tout ce qu'il découvrit dessous…

« John… Tu me fais perdre toute maîtrise sur ma raison … Et mes sens… » grogna-t-il d'un ton rauque, ce qui en langage Sherlockien était un véritable appel à la débauche…

« Alors… Pourquoi… Tu as pris deux chambres ? Haleta le médecin entre leurs échanges.

- Nous avons franchit une étape importante ce soir… Mais je ne voulais pas… Aller trop vite par rapport à toi…

- Je peux accorder mon rythme au tien… Chuchota John avec un sourire éloquent…

- J'en doute… Lança Sherlock, goguenard. Car vois-tu, mon John, coucher avec un petit vieux amorphe qui tombe de sommeil, ça n'a aucun intérêt… »

Il glissa une main sur l'entrejambe de John avant de l'achever par cette remarque :

« … Je préfère attendre que ton petit soldat soit de nouveau au garde à vous… »

John rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, foudroyé de honte.

D'accord, son petit soldat (qui n'était pas si petit, d'ailleurs !) semblait être totalement endormit et indifférent aux flatteries de Sherlock. John se sentait lui-même totalement épuisé après cette nuit complètement dingue à vadrouiller entre la forêt, la maison hantée, le pub et Men-An-Tol…

Mais là, Sherlock venait de refroidir en une seule vanne les dernières réserves d'énergie, d'ardeur… Et de patience qu'il aurait put lui consacrer !

« Puisque c'est ainsi, JE vais dormir TOUT SEUL dans MA chambre ! bouda John en le repoussant. Et je t'interdis de venir me déranger !

- Crois-tu qu'une porte intermédiaire soit en mesure de m'arrêter ? Demanda Sherlock, une lueur joueuse dans l'œil.

- Si tu me touches avant de m'avoir laissé dormir suffisamment pour oublier la maison hantée, je te brise les deux mains et je retourne tout seul à Baker Street !

- Tant que je serais dans ta chambre je respecterais tes règles, mais saches que si tu viens dans la mienne, je te dévorerais tout cru… Lui répliqua Sherlock d'un sourire carnassier de grand méchant loup…

- Alors t'as plu qu'à ronger des os, pervers ! » hulula John en lui claquant la porte au nez.

Sherlock secoua la tête avec un rire amer. Il lui en avait coûté, de ne pas céder à cette exquise poussée d'adrénaline que le contact de John lui procurait ! Mais ils n'avaient plus trente ans, et il le savait, les cordonniers sont toujours les plus mal chaussés, et John faisait passer la santé de tout le monde avant la sienne. Si Sherlock pouvait se passer de sommeil des nuits durant, ce n'était pas le cas de son ami. Les tremblements nerveux dans les veines de John et la pigmentation de sa cornée criaient l'urgence pour lui de se reposer avant d'imploser comme une machine à vapeur poussée dans ses limites.

« Qui aurait cru que j'apprendrais la patience ? » soupira Sherlock en regagnant la chambre numéro 10…

Dans la numéro 8, John bougonna tout seul quelques minutes au sujet de ce manipulateur de Sherlock…

« Si tu crois que j'ai pas compris comment tu prends ton pied, espèce de sadique… _Viens mon petit John, je vais te chauffer jusqu'à parfaite ébullition, mais au dernier moment, paf ! T'auras que dalle ! Des nèfles, des clous et hasta luego, banana ! _ »

Machinalement, il était en train de plier et ranger le contenu de son sac à dos dans une armoire près de lui.

Une lettre un peu froissée mais toujours scellée chuta au sol.

En la voyant, John se calma soudainement dans ses récriminations et pâlit un peu. Il hésita avant de ramasser l'enveloppe d'une main tremblante, et s'assit sur le lit en faisant tourner la lettre dans ses mains. Il se demanda s'il devait l'ouvrir maintenant.

Il avait avoué à Sherlock qu'il l'aimait, enfin, il ne lui avait pas dit mot pour mot qu'il l'aimait… Mais il l'avait compris, ils avaient partagés deux moments aussi intimes que passionnés, alors c'était tout comme…

Et puis là, en ouvrant cette fichue lettre, il pouvait tout gâcher en moins d'une seconde. Parce qu'il savait que jamais… Oh non, jamais… Jamais il ne voudrait imposer à Sherlock les épreuves effroyables qu'il avait lui-même déjà traversé…

… Oui, il l'aimait, son Sherlock Sulfureuse Sainte-Nitouche…

Il détourna son regard sur la porte intermédiaire, redoutant de le voir arriver par là. Ce serait pire. Il ne pourrait pas lui cacher la lettre, et encore moins son contenu… Quel qu'il soit !

John inspira douloureusement en fermant les yeux, essayant d'oublier cette angoisse latente. Puis il les rouvrit, posa un dernier regard énervé sur la missive, décida de ne pas l'ouvrir pour le moment, et la glissa dans la poche intérieure de son blouson, qu'il jeta en vrac sur une chaise. Ce simple geste le réconforta un peu. Puis il prit quelques effets avant de se rendre dans la salle de bains… Ou plutôt, en l'occurrence, la salle d'eau, puisque ce n'était pas une baignoire mais une vaste douche à l'italienne qui l'y attendait…

« Il ne l'aurait pas fait… Exprès ? » douta John, à la fois inquiet et plein d'espoir, avec un frisson, scrutant la porte de la salle d'eau pendant qu'il se lavait, mais contrairement à sa supposition (et à son inavouable déception…) le grand méchant loup ne s'y présenta pas…

Sous le jet d'eau, le médecin parvint à faire enfin un peu de vide dans sa tête… Il y resta longtemps, tentant d'éliminer toutes ses mésaventures de la nuit écoulée, mais en sortant de la douche, il avait l'impression que l'odeur de la maison hantée le pourchassait encore…

Il se traîna jusqu'à la chambre dans son très chic pyjama de soie d'un dandy élégant, mais qui s'apprête à dormir dans un lit trois fois trop grand pour lui seul.

Il écarta les bras en croix et se laissa tomber dessus comme une masse, en regardant le plafond. Quelle misère. Ce lit était vraiment aussi beau que confortable. C'était un vrai gâchis de le tester en célibataire. Il releva un peu la tête, fusillant du regard la porte intermédiaire :

« Vingt minutes… Je fais une sieste de vingt minutes, puis je jure que j'obtiendrais de toi des excuses… »

John referma les paupières… Il s'endormit pour huit heures !

Quelques secondes après que John ait sombré, à bout de forces, dans les bras d'un rival nommé Morphée, la porte intermédiaire s'ouvrit lentement, très lentement…

Sherlock resta un moment sur le seuil, dans la robe de chambre aux couleurs de l'hôtel et sans rien dessous, les cheveux mouillés et sa peau nue constellée de gouttes d'eau…

Puis il s'approcha tout doucement du lit de John, sans faire un bruit, ses pieds nus glissants sur le sol…

John…

Il regarda John respirer. Comment son souffle soulevait son torse lentement, là, au creux de son pyjama légèrement ouvert en dévoilant sa chair, puis comment sa respiration était expirée par ses lèvres… Délicieuses…

Le corps humain. Merveilleuse machine.

Le corps de John. Sublime tentation.

Sherlock se pencha au-dessus de lui, respirant son parfum. John avait soigné quelques une de ses plaies en employant une huile dont Sherlock adorait l'odeur. Il n'avait jamais réussit à en déterminer la composition exacte. Il savait que c'était une création de John lui-même et il était hors de question de lui quémander le secret de sa fabrication.

« Prunus amygdalus … énuméra mentalement Sherlock. Cananga … Citrus aurantium … tocopherol, lavandula angustifolia … limonene, linalol, farnesol, benzyl benzoate et benzyl salicylate….»

Il y avait des pétales de fleur d'oranger. Sûr. Les agrumes s'accordaient si merveilleusement à la peau de John. Et du géranium. Certainement. Le géranium n'est morbide que dans les civilisations occidentales. Ah ! Le géranium !

- Antifongique puissant

- Antibactérien efficace

- Hémostatique remarquable et cicatrisant

- Favorise l'assimilation des sucres et amidons

- Tonique astringent cutanée

- Antalgique et anti-inflammatoire

- Eloigne les moustiques

Pensée futile et non pertinente. A résumer simplement par le fait que le géranium est la fleur de la longévité. Et même, au Japon…

Le symbole de l'amour éternel.

Pensée étrange. A classer dans la catégorie … « romantique » ?

Pensée d'habitude classifiée dans le compartiment « I » comme inutile et aussitôt effacée. _Mode delete._

… Ah, mode delete non fonctionnel en cet instant. Estimation de la cause de la mise hors service du système d'annihilation des émotions :

*JOHN*

Mais encore ? Développe ton argumentation Sherlock. Ce n'est pas parce que John s'est tartiné d'anti moustique que …

*TU AIMES JOHN *

Aimer ? Ce mot inconcret ?

A bien y regarder, l'amour est aussi indéfinissable que ne l'est l'éternité. Surtout en anglais :

Love, Like, Love, Like…

Non mais sérieusement ? C'est peu pour durer toute une éternité.

… Ou alors il y avait un tronc commun scindé en des chapitres, eux-mêmes divisés en des sous parties, déclinées en de multiples articles, comme dans les rapports ministériels de Mycroft ?

Comment l'amour pouvait-il être aussi indéfinissable…

Alors que ce qu'il ressentait pour John était si concret ?

Quatre lettres. Love. Et toute leur vie dedans.

Une goutte d'eau chuta depuis sa chevelure sur la joue de John. Il redouta qu'il se réveille à cet instant, mais le médecin était trop profondément endormit. Sherlock estompa tendrement la goutte d'eau du bout des doigts, puis se rappela en un frisson que John avait promit de lui briser les mains, et il eu la sagesse d'en rester à ce geste sage et mignon.

John s'étant endormit sur le lit et non dedans, il rusa pour parvenir à le draper des couvertures de peur qu'il ne prenne froid. Puis Sherlock s'étendit près de lui, en faisant attention de ne pas le toucher. Il voulait juste rester là, près de lui. Veiller sur son sommeil. Que tout aille bien pour lui.

…Ça aussi, ça faisait partie des quatre lettres…

Il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre, mais avec John, il serait bon élève…

Normalement, il aurait passé ces quelques heures à retourner l'affaire des Carningham dans sa tête… Mais là, il n'en avait pas envie. Il avait envie de ne penser à rien d'autre que John.

… Et ça aussi, ça faisait partie des quatre lettres…

Il n'avait pas envie de regagner la solitude de sa chambre.

Il n'avait pas envie d'être séparé de plus de dix centimètres de John.

Il voulait s'endormir dans son parfum, en écoutant sa respiration.

… Et ça bien sûr, ça faisait partie des quatre lettres…

Un seul mot. Love. Amour.

Et tant de manières de le définir…

C'est un rayon de soleil filtrant entre les rideaux de la chambre au zénith de midi qui mit fin à la sieste prolongée de John.

Celui-ci se réveilla un peu chafouin en comprenant qu'il s'était trahit lui-même, roupillant comme une vieille souche au lieu d'aller exiger des excuses de Sherlock comme il se l'était promit. Puis il cru que son cœur allait faire comme un triple salto dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il remarqua que le fameux Sherlock se trouvait lui-même assoupit… Et pour ainsi dire dans une nudité presque totale… à ses côtés !

Ce fut un véritable cataclysme dans le crâne de John. Quelque chose lui avait-il échappé ? … Avaient-ils franchit avec Sherlock l'étape suivante sans qu'il en conserve un seul et misérable souvenir ? … Avait-il agit dans un état de somnambulisme charnel ?!

Il tenta de se rassurer. En 15 ans… D'amitié… Il avait été amené de multiples fois à dormir juste à côté de Sherlock, sur une banquette de train, un canapé, à même le sol ou même un lit, et il ne s'était JAMAIS rien passé, absolument rien, à son grand désespoir d'ailleurs.

Il s'encouragea à regarder sous les couvertures. Rien. Leurs corps étaient parfaitement reposés, lui était d'ailleurs toujours revêtu de son si sexy pyjama, et il n'y avait absolument aucune trace d'une quelconque activité sexuelle.

Son regard s'attarda un peu longuement sur les détails fort appétissants de l'anatomie de Sherlock, puis il s'obligea à rabattre les couvertures et détourner les yeux.

« C'est comme une belle viennoiserie exposée en vitrine et qu'on ne peut pas acheter parce qu'on est au régime… Soupira John, désolé…

- C'est toi qui a prohibé ma consommation » lui fit remarquer Sherlock en rouvrant les yeux par surprise, l'air goguenard.

« Je pensais t'avoir interdit de me déranger, bouda John en tentant de reprendre leur chamaillerie où elle était restée huit heures auparavant…

- Mais cette interdiction n'était valable que durant ton sommeil, jusqu'à ce que tu aies récupéré toutes tes forces… Lui fit remarquer Sherlock. Et je t'ai laissé dormir…

- En te glissant à poil dans mon lit. C'est de la provocation ! »

Sherlock eu un rire suave…

« … Je suis en robe de chambre. Mais si tu veux de la provocation… »

Il fondit sur John tel un chat prêt à dévorer sa proie, le plaquant sous son corps. A cheval au-dessus de lui, Sherlock fit lentement glisser sa robe de chambre, dévoilant pour de bon sa chair à la peau diaphane et son corps souple et léger…

« Oh mon Dieu… Murmura John, éblouit.

- Moi, c'est Sherlock. Et m'implorer ne te sauvera pas… Affirma-t-il d'un sourire renversant.

- Attends, attends, attends ! paniqua John, aussi apeuré que le petit chaperon rouge sur le point de se faire croquer… Je t'en supplies, Sherlock, ATTENDS !

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est un peu rapide, non ? … Hein ? … ça fait même pas une demi journée qu'on a franchit la première étape…

- Huit heures, vingt-deux minutes, trente-deux secondes, quatre centièmes… énuméra Sherlock en entreprenant d'ouvrir la veste de son pyjama…

- … Et si on parlait ?!

- Pourquoi devrions-nous nous imposer une conversation ennuyeuse, inintéressante et superficielle ? Soupira Sherlock en picorant son torse de baisers…

- Parce que je suis psychologiquement pas prêêêêêêêt ! » geignit John, d'un rose aussi flamboyant qu'une fraise tagada.

Sherlock s'interrompit en lui lançant un regard glacial :

« Pas prêt ? Répéta-t-il. Tu as eu quinze ans pour te préparer psychologiquement à cette idée, John. Quinze putains d'années ! Alors quoi, finalement t'as eu la révélation que t'es hétéro la plupart du temps et gay quand ça t'arrange ?

- Ne m'accuse pas de ça, Sherlock… Murmura John, gorge nouée…

- Si nous sommes… Plus que des coéquipiers, plus que des colocataires, plus que des amis… Je ne pourrais pas me contenter de flirter sagement et sans conséquences comme des mômes de 13 ans, John… Affirma Sherlock en secouant la tête.

- Je sais… Je t'en prie, calmes toi… Murmura John en effleurant doucement ses cheveux. Essaies juste de comprendre… Tu es Sherlock. Le mec qui s'est autoproclamé totalement indifférent à toute relation intime, que ce soit avec un homme ou avec une femme… Pour moi, tu as été pendant longtemps comme… Un être asexué ? Pour les femmes, je crois savoir… Mais j'ignore totalement si tu as déjà eu des relations sexuelles avec un autre homme, alors te voir… Aussi empressé avec moi… Oui, ça surprend vraiment, tu vois ? »

Sherlock ouvrit des yeux ronds, deux fois plus surpris que lui.

« John… Tu es sérieux ? »

Il le dévisagea, analysant son regard.

« … Mais oui… Tu es VRAIMENT sérieux ! »

Tout à coup, les épaules de Sherlock furent secouées de tremblements.

Il se mit à rire, rire et rire encore, enfouissant son visage contre le torse de John pour tenter de maîtriser son fou rire, mais il n'y parvint pas…

« Oh,oh,oh… Tu crois vraiment… Ah,ah,ah… Qu'à 45 balais… Wa ha ha ha ha haaaaaa… Je suis encore vierge ?

- Tu as donc connu… D'autres hommes ? » demanda John d'une toute petite voix.

Question piège que Sherlock su feinter d'une pirouette verbale.

« Oui, ne serait-ce que pour une raison physiologique, l'activité sexuelle étant nécessaire à l'être humain afin de réguler le fonctionnement de son métabolisme…

- Tu pouvais simplement répondre « oui », tu sais… Je ne vais pas te faire de scène. Ça me rassure même de savoir que finalement, tu es bien humain… »

Une ombre sembla glisser entre eux …

Ils échangèrent un long et tendre baiser pour se rassurer, appuyé de caresses sensuelles et délicates…

« … Je ne triche pas avec toi, John, affirma Sherlock en plaquant un autre baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Je n'en ai jamais douté… » répliqua-t-il en les égarant ensuite dans le cou succulent de son amant…

« Mais… Ajouta Sherlock… Je ne serais certainement jamais aussi sentimental et romantique que tu pourrais l'espérer. C'est quelque chose qu'il me reste à apprendre, malgré mon grand âge… J'ai toujours considéré l'émotion comme l'ennemie de ce que je pensais être mes biens les plus précieux, ma logique et ma raison… Peut-être, aussi, que mes premières expériences sexuelles ont eu lieu trop tôt…

- Trop … Tôt ? Frémit John.

- Tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'il se passe dans les pensionnats pour garçons… Soupira Sherlock.

- Ooooh … Fit John, qui n'avait connu que les écoles mixtes. Et… Les filles ?

- Pas avant l'université. Mais quelle perte de temps. Elles étaient toutes plus stupides et inintéressantes. Comme les cours, d'ailleurs…

- Je te reconnais bien là… Rit John.

- Voilà tout. Hommes, femmes… J'ai fais mes expériences. Je te dirais bien sans mentir que parfois j'ai connu une certaine… Concordance… Sexuelle… Mais je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux de l'un ou l'une de mes ex… »

John en fut totalement abasourdi.

… Quoi ? Même pas de la légendaire, sulfureuse, dominatrice Irène ?

« … Même pas elle… Lui assura Sherlock, lisant littéralement dans ses pensées. Elle m'a fait passer par bien des états, ça tu le sais sans qu'il soit nécessaire que je t'en imposes le récit… Mais je suis toujours resté lucide sur ce qu'elle éprouvait exactement pour moi, et sur ce que je n'éprouverais jamais pour elle… »

John rougit.

« Je me sens un peu honteux, avoua-t-il. Minable, même…

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Sherlock en écartant doucement de son visage l'une des ses mèches blond cendré.

- Tu n'as même pas été amoureux d'Irène. Alors que je l'ai été, quand même un peu, de Mary. Le cœur déchiré en deux durant nos huit ans de mariage, à me sentir coupable de ne pas penser à elle lorsque j'étais avec toi, et de ne penser qu'à toi lorsque j'étais avec elle. Même… Dans nos moments les plus intimes… Au moins je ne lui ai pas fait l'offense de crier « Sherlock » ! aux instants stratégiques….

- Quoi ? Sourcilla Sherlock, médusé. Tu as… Déjà ? …

- … C'est surtout arrivé par la suite, avec mes conquêtes d'un soir, confessa John en rougissant deux fois plus… Et aussi, parait-il car je n'en garde aucun souvenir, durant ma seconde nuit de noces….

- Oh ! fit Sherlock, ça explique mieux ce regard crépitant de haine qu'elle m'a adressé le lendemain, alors que je n'avais même pas encore eu le temps d'être impoli, cassant, froid et cynique…

- ça ne te choque même pas que j'ai dû m'aider en pensant à toi ? Demanda John, stupéfait. En vérité… J'ai déjà fais l'amour avec toi des milliards de fois dans ma tête… »

Sherlock eu un bon rire.

« J'ai un secret bien plus honteux.

- C'est impossible… Soupira John.

- Oh que si, sourit-il. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu aies envie de l'entendre…

- Un secret pour un secret… Murmura John en laissant courir ses mains sur la ligne éthérée du dos de Sherlock…

- D'accord… Céda-t-il. C'est arrivé durant mes trois ans de cavale. J'avais à mes trousses une bande de trafiquants d'armes Malaisiens qui voulaient me découper en morceaux dans une usine de croquettes pour chien…

- Oh, bien joué, tu replaces tout dans le contexte d'une enquête pour diminuer l'impact de ta révélation…

- Tu me connais trop bien… Soupira Sherlock en l'embrassant. Bref, pour leur échapper, j'ai atterrit dans le lieu le plus improbable de tout Bornéo. Je pensais que c'était un cirque, mais en réalité c'était un lupanar, et là, alors que je n'avais RIEN demandé… Je te jure que je n'ai RIEN demandé… Je me retrouve à la merci de Lucilia, la lanceuse de couteaux, un transsexuel de 120 kilos…

- Oh … Noooon… Blêmit John.

- J'ai réussit à échapper à Lucilia, mais j'ai quand même du y aller avec sa copine Amelia la contorsionniste, fort jolie, mais quand y'a mélange d'éléments masculins et féminins sur une seule anatomie, c'est assez destabilisant, et déjà que j'étais pas motivé, j'ai du recourir à un subterfuge, et…

- Arrêtes de tourner autour du pot, rit John en lui donnant une pichenette. Qu'est-ce que tu as fais pour t'aider ?

- Tout le long, j'étais accroché à mon téléphone. Et j'écoutais ta voix sur le répondeur…

- … Sherlock !

- Je jure que c'est la vérité, votre honneur… »

John demeura trois secondes achevé de surprise… Avant d'en rouler de rire… Imaginer Sherlock avec quelqu'un d'autre aurait dut être une épreuve, mais là, se le figurer cramponné à son téléphone comme une bouée de sauvetage pendant qu'Amelia la contorsionniste lui faisait voir toutes les couleurs du chapiteau, c'était d'un cocasse vraiment à hurler de rire…

« … C'est pas vrai… WA HA HA HA HAAAAAA . … C'est trop drôle… BWAH HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAA …

- Mais arrêtes ! protesta Sherlock, outré… J'avais rien demandé, moi !

- Dans un cirque, tu devrais te douter qu'il y aurait au moins une femme à barbe…

- Salaud ! »

John l'apaisa par des caresses subtiles au creux de ses reins avant de l'attirer plus étroitement contre lui pour l'embrasser.

« Il n'y a aucun autre endroit au monde où je voudrais être actuellement… Chuchota John à l'oreille de Sherlock.

- John…

- Je vais te paraître aussi effroyablement guimauve et sentimental qu'un collégien devant son premier béguin, mais c'est la vérité, Sherlock. Je sais que ces derniers temps… J'ai pu te laisser croire… Que je n'avais pas encore finit mon deuil… Mais crois moi… C'est toi que je veux, Sherlock. Juste toi. Rien que toi. On a assez perdu de temps. Laissons le passé derrière nous… Maintenant, tout ce qui compte, c'est nous deux, ensemble.

- … Ensemble… »

Sherlock, touché droit en plein cœur, s'écroula sur John. Il enfouit son visage contre son torse pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir son masque de flegme se fissurer et les larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux clairs.

« … Comment fais-tu cela, John ? … Demanda-t-il, la gorge serrée… Comment fais-tu pour parvenir à me rendre… Aussi vulnérable… ?

- Par une simple conversation… Sourit-il tendrement, un peu triomphal…

- Maintenant c'est moi qui suis chamboulé psychologiquement…

- N'exagère pas, rit John en caressant ses mèches bouclées. Je suis sûr que le brillant cerveau sous cette opulente chevelure brune est encore en parfait état de fonctionnement…

- … Mmmm ? »

Sherlock se redressa tout à coup, bondissant hors du lit comme un diable surgissant de sa boîte, s'exclamant, victorieux, en pointant John du doigt :

« … Charlie Briggs ! »

L'expression de stupeur, d'émotion et de douleur qui se bousculèrent sur le visage de John à l'entente de ce nom confirmèrent à Sherlock qu'il avait découvert l'identité de l'impudent qui osait squatter les rêves de John…

« … Mais comment… Tu as su ? Murmura ce dernier, décomposé.

- Simple. Pendant que tu échangeais des civilités avec le réceptionniste, ce matin, j'ai eu le temps de faire mes recherches. Puisque « Charlie » n'était ni l'une de tes ex, ni l'un de tes collègues de l'hôpital (voire les deux), la seule option crédible restante ne pouvait être qu'une personne connue à l'armée. Les réseaux sociaux n'ayant aucun respect de la protection des données personnelles, des photos de toi en Afghanistan pullulent à foison. Mais la plupart du temps, seuls les noms de famille et la première lettre du prénom des autres personnes apparaissant sur les clichés n'étaient citées, j'ai donc du lister tous les C. quelque chose qui posaient le plus souvent à côté de toi…

- … En si peu de temps ? S'étonna l'ex militaire.

- Ne me sous-estime pas, je ne suis pas encore rouillé à ce point là… Grinça Sherlock. J'ai retenu quatre individus parmi les suspects.

- Sus… Pects ? s'étrangla John.

- Et j'en suis venu à la conclusion que si tu pouvais t'enthousiasmer tel un collégien pour ma charismatique personne, alors le coupable te suscitant des rêves inavouables ne pouvait être que le dénommé Lieutenant Colonel Briggs, C. , alias Charlie Briggs, expliqua Sherlock en tournoyant dans la chambre.

- Mais pourquoi lui ? Se liquéfia John.

- Parce que tes hormones s'agitent dès que la pub Citroën passe à la télé, et que Briggs ressemble à cet effroyable beau gosse qu'est Ewan Mc Gregor… Sauf que les cheveux de Briggs sont bruns…

- … Bruns…

- La logique même … » sourit Sherlock en désignant ses propres cheveux.

John secoua la tête, achevé, en reconnaissant sa défaite.

« D'accord… Admit-il… Tu as trouvé Charlie.

- Ah ! s'exclama Sherlock, triomphal, en le pointant du doigt. Alors maintenant, tu passes aux aveux complets ?

- … Mais que veux-tu que j'avoue ? Blêmit John.

- Quelle est la nature exacte de ta relation avec Charlie Briggs ?

- Nous faisions partie de la même compagnie avec cent quarante six autres hommes…

- Vous étiez amis ?

- … Oui …

- Plus que des amis ?

- … Non …

- As-tu déjà joué avec le sabre laser d'Obi-Wan Kenobi ? »

Cette dernière question laissa John sous le choc.

« Bon sang, Sherlock… Mais tu délires ?!

- Je perdrais la raison pour si peu ? Répliqua théâtralement celui-ci, fulminant de jalousie… Certes non. Que m'importe la comparaison avec un ridicule maître jedi ? Quand bien même rassemblerait-il toute sa force pour m'abattre de 72 torpilles, je lui suis supérieur tant physiquement qu'intellectuellement qu'il n'obtiendrait de moi qu'un ricanement sépulcral et mon plus profond mépris….

- … Heu… Tu ne confondrais pas Star Wars avec Star Trek ? Demanda John, une goutte de gêne glissant sur sa tempe…

- … Star quoi ? Demanda Sherlock, largué.

- Laisse couler, c'est le même réalisateur mais pas le même… Oh, et d'abord, comment un type aussi rigoureusement scientifique que toi peut se gaver d'autant de films et de séries de science fiction ?

- Si le cinéma respectait la science, il ferait faillite. Et par ailleurs, relever toutes les incohérences glissées dans ces fictions est particulièrement… Divertissant ?

- … Et c'est aussi la raison pour laquelle nous ne sommes plus jamais allé au cinéma ensemble depuis septembre 2012… Soupira John.

- Ne détourne pas la conversation vers un sujet futile… Le tacla Sherlock en retournant vers le lit.

- Moi ? Je détourne la conversation ? Se défendit John, les mains en croix sur sa poitrine.

- Oh que oui… »

Sherlock s'insinua tel un serpent entre ses draps, susurrant chacune de ses syllabes :

« Alors maintenant… Tu vas… Me dire… Exactement… Ce qu'il y a entre ce Charlie… Et toi… Exigea-t-il, entrecoupant ses phrases de baisers et de frôlements glissant toujours plus bas sur l'anatomie de John…

- Rien… D'autre… Que de l'amitié… » jura John, palpitant à ces effleurements…

Les mains de Sherlock serpentèrent de ses cuisses jusqu'à l'aine, composant du bout de ses phalanges une symphonie de sensations, touche après touche, courant sur le corps de John comme s'il n'était qu'un instrument entre ses doigts.

« … Le même genre d'amitié … Que nous ? Insista Sherlock.

- … Non, répéta inlassablement John, le souffle coupé sous cette délicieuse torture… Je n'ai… Jamais… Envisagé… Un homme… De cette manière… Avant de te rencontrer ! »

La langue de Sherlock succéda à ses mains, se promenant depuis son plexus jusqu'à son nombril. Elle s'y agita de manière aussi exquise qu'experte, s'appliquant à y échauffer le ventre et les sens de John…

« Alors… Que justifiait la présence de cet individu à ma place… Dans ton subconscient ? » questionna Sherlock, et le S de son dernier mot s'égara dans un délicieux zig zag lingual à la limite de l'indécence…

« Si je te le dis… Tu vas… Te moquer de moi… Gémit John, la respiration de plus en plus saccadée, et tout le corps parcouru de frissons…

- J'aurais les lèvres trop occupées… Ronronna Sherlock en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille, pressant son corps contre le sien dans un mouvement langoureux…

- Mais c'est horrible… Je ne peux pas te raconter ça maintenant… Geignit son partenaire en devinant la fièvre grimper le long de ses hanches jusqu'à lui tourner les sens… Ce pauvre Charlie Briggs est mort !

- … Mort ? »

Tadaaaam !

John Watson, champion du monde du cassage d'ambiance !

« … Tu le fais exprès ? Grogna Sherlock, qui ne se serait pas arrêté à ce détail, mais détail qui venait à nouveau de rendre John totalement hermétique à ses avances.

- Désolé, mais contrairement à toi j'ai une morale, et il m'est impossible de raconter une histoire morbide tout en me livrant à ta lubricité.

- « Ma » lubricité ? Sourcilla Sherlock. Il faut être deux pour jouer au tennis. Mais raconte donc ton histoire, puisqu'elle semble tellement plus intéressante que ma modeste personne… »

Sherlock se releva, amer, et renfila sa robe de chambre avec le logo du _Tregoddick Guest House._ Il se dirigea vers le minibar à la disposition de la clientèle, où se trouvait également un étui à cigare et un briquet, et il décida de s'en griller un.

« … Sherloooock… gronda John depuis le lit, la voix pleine de remontrances.

- Une histoire sans intérêt, un cigare… Décida Sherlock. Tu me dois au moins ça. Je t'écoute, dit-il en s'asseyant dans un confortable fauteuil, croisant les jambes.

- D'accord… Soupira John en s'asseyant dans le lit, calant son dos avec un oreiller. Comme je te l'ai dit, Charlie Briggs et moi étions membres de la même compagnie en Afghanistan. On s'entendait bien, et ça s'arrêtait là, répéta-t-il. On se retrouvait au mess des officiers, on buvait des bières, on jouait au poker, et on parlait de tout et de rien…

- C'est beau les romances platoniques et fraternelles… Ironisa Sherlock en tirant une épaisse bouffée de son cigare.

- Charlie était plus gradé que moi, poursuivit John en faisant un effort pour ne pas s'énerver de cette remarque. Il est partit diriger une unité logistique à Kaboul alors que moi, en tant que médecin, j'ai été appelé dans un dispensaire à la frontière du pays, dans le village de Maymana. On était sensés s'occuper de soigner uniquement les nôtres, mais il n'y avait plus d'hôpital civil, et tous les jours je voyais arriver des mères avec leurs enfants mourants dans leurs bras, des vieillards estropiés, des gamins qui n'avaient pas 20 ans et qu'on devait amputer des quatre membres … Une boucherie. Mais petit à petit, on a réussit à recréer une vraie clinique, un vrai bâtiment en dur, rassurant, performant… Les afghans ne restaient pas. Ils avaient peur de passer pour des traîtres aux yeux des leurs… Mais les femmes séjournaient là en attendant que leurs bébés et leurs jeunes enfants soient guéris…

- Et à quel moment Charlie Briggs revient dans cet émouvant récit ? Grinça Sherlock dans une volute de fumée.

- Le 20 mai 2009, déclara John, l'air grave. Ce jour là, je me trouvais seul dans la réserve de médicaments…

- Pour ta consommation personnelle ? Ricana SherlocK.

- Cela n'a plus aucune importance… Murmura John, le regard dans le vague de ses souvenirs. J'étais là, en train de ranger des boites, et Charlie est arrivé de nulle part. Ce mec était sensé se trouver à 717 Kilomètres de là. Je lui ai fais remarquer, par la question la plus idiote et banale du monde…

- _Charlie, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! _fit Sherlock d'un ton crétin.

- Exactement. Mot pour mot. Et lui me réponds simplement :

_Fais immédiatement évacuer le bâtiment. La clinique va être bombardée._

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui répondre quoi que ce soit… Je l'ai vu courir dans le couloir avant de disparaître hors de portée de ma vue. Quand on est là-bas, 'vaut mieux pas réfléchir longtemps. J'ai suivit son conseil et immédiatement fait évacuer tout le monde en un temps record. Quinze minutes plus tard, ces blaireaux d'américains, avec leurs frappes chirurgicales, ont soit disant confondu le dispensaire avec une planque de terroristes et tout fait sauter. Heureusement qu'on était tous déjà partis, en embarquant les mères, les mômes, et les quelques papys qui restaient… J'ai cherché Charlie des yeux, mais je ne l'ai pas revu. Le soir, j'arrive dans une base militaire, 100 kilomètres plus loin. Devine ce qu'un autre pote m'apprend ?

- La réponse est évidente, tu me l'as déjà donnée. Charlie Briggs était mort… Il est resté sous le bombardement ?

- … Même pas. Tu sais, là-bas, les nouvelles n'allaient pas vite. Charlie était mort le 13 Mai 2009, lors de l'une des innombrables fusillades à Kaboul…

- C'est curieux… Sourcilla Sherlock.

- Comme tu dis. J'ai répété à qui voudrait bien l'entendre que c'était impossible, que je l'avais vu le jour même à Maymana et qu'il m'avait donné l'ordre d'évacuer… Mais ils n'ont rien voulu entendre. En plus, sa dépouille devait être rapatriée, et elle était arrivée au camp le 17 Mai. Plusieurs médecins militaires l'avaient déjà examinée. J'ai demandé à refaire une autopsie. On me l'a accordée pour que je leur fiche la paix. Eh bien dans la boite, c'était bien Charlie, le seul et l'unique. Et tout confirmait qu'il était mort le 13…

- Si tu étais sous médicaments, tu l'as peut-être confondu avec un autre soldat au dispensaire… Supposa Sherlock.

- Impossible. Crois moi, même stone et bourré au dernier degré, je serais capable de te reconnaître dans une foule…

- Même déguisé ?

- Si ce n'est ta voix… Tes yeux te trahiraient. »

Sherlock détourna le visage en rougissant faiblement, tirant une bouffée de son cigare.

« … M'ouais. En tout cas, il est plus intéressant que je ne le pensais, ce Charlie. Du moins sa mort. Tu as vérifié si des membres de sa famille étaient mobilisés en même temps que lui ?

- Il n'avait ni frère ni cousin, rien…

- Un coup de braguette inopportun égare souvent un patrimoine génétique dans la nature…

- Même si ton hypothèse était fondée, comment ce sosie de Charlie me connaîtrait-il et pourquoi serait-il venu s'adresser à moi plutôt qu'à l'un de mes supérieurs du dispensaire ? J'étais l'un des moins gradés, sur place…

- Tu as fais la distance menant à la base en une demi journée, c'est ça ? Et si on t'avait mentit ? C'est bien Charlie que tu as vu à Maymana, mais il a été exécuté, et sa dépouille ramenée jusqu'à la base par la voie des airs. Là, elle est vieillie par des procédés chimiques, et toi tu arrives devant un mort de deux semaines !

- Mais pourquoi cette mise en scène ?

- Le commandement savait … Et était même complice, pour les frappes aériennes, mais ne voulait pas y être associé. Mais Charlie était un gradé, il était dans le secret. Il n'a pas voulu te laisser mourir avec tous ces innocents et il l'a payé de sa propre vie.

- … ça se tient, j'en conviens, mais pourquoi se donner tant de mal pour maquiller un cadavre alors qu'il suffisait de le laisser exploser avec le bâtiment ?

- Parce que si on avait retrouvé ne serait-ce que la plaque militaire de Charlie, il aurait put être identifié. Et il n'était pas sensé se trouver là. »

La démonstration à la logique imparable de Sherlock laissa John aussi silencieux que bouleversé…

« … John… Ne me dis pas que tu préfères penser que c'est un fantôme que tu as vu à Maymana, et que cette étrange aventure serait l'origine de ta ridicule crédulité concernant les spectres et autres phénomènes paranormaux ?

- Si… Finit par répondre John, aussi obstiné que lui. Et je crois que mon rêve de ce matin me le confirme…

- … Ben voyons ! grinça Sherlock, disparaissant dans les volutes de fumées agacées.

- Arrêtes… Je n'avais plus jamais revu Charlie depuis Maymana. Mais ce matin… C'était bizarre. Lui et moi, on se trouvait dans une salle de bal…

- Tu devais être ravissante dans ta robe à ballons… le railla Sherlock.

- Mais noooon ! se défendit John. C'était un mariage ! Et NON, pas le mien avec Charlie ! … Je crois qu'on s'est retrouvés au beau milieu des noces de Jack Carningham avec Virginia Whintley ! »

Sherlock eu un long soupir fatigué, en écrasant son cigare dans un cendrier publicitaire aux couleurs rouge et blanc.

« Je pense que ta rencontre percutante avec la belle Virginia sur la route t'as particulièrement bouleversé, et que tu as bien trop d'imagination, mon John… »

John soupira lui aussi. Il s'attendait à une telle réponse. Même, il l'avait redoutée plus sèche et cassante, mais Sherlock avait su y mettre les formes.

Sherlock serait toujours imperturbablement logique, rationnel et réaliste, il le savait…

Au moins, la tendresse possessive avec laquelle il avait prononcé « Mon John » atténuait un peu la déception amère du si peu de crédit qu'il accordait à ses histoires.

«Quand j'ai parlé de Charlie, j'ai passé pour un dingue aux yeux de mes supérieurs. J'espérais que tu comprendrais au moins cette partie de mon récit, Sherlock. Tu connais mieux que personne cette étiquette qu'on vous colle lorsqu'on voit quelque chose que personne ne croit… »

Sherlock, stupéfait, eu un tremblement de mâchoire, mais aucun mot ne parvint à s'échapper de ses lèvres.

… Au tout dernier, instant, John avait gagné leur joute verbale.

Pas bon signe…

… Et John le tenait fâché.

Encore moins rassurant…

C'est pas vraiment comme ça qu'il avait imaginé leur premier réveil en… C'était quoi déjà le mot ?

Ah, oui… « Amoureux »…

John eu un bougonnement agacé en flairant le col de son pyjama.

« T'as pas l'impression que l'odeur de la maison hantée nous poursuit ? » demanda-t-il à Sherlock, qui avait un odorat bien plus développé que le sien.

« Non, John… Affirma Sherlock. Je crois que tu as des hallucinations olfactives.

- C'est ridicule ! broncha-t-il en secouant la tête.

- Pas tellement, entre l'accident de voiture, les explosions et les coups… Tu as peut-être des lésions qui nous ont échappées… Nous devrions aller voir le médecin de Madron…

- Tu as vu la gueule du pharmacien ? Pas question !

- Tu es le premier à me faire la leçon lorsque je me blesse, mais lorsqu'il s'agit de ta propre santé, tu es vraiment le dernier des cons ! s'exclama le détective, à bout de patience et de politesse.

- Sherlock… La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin, là, maintenant, c'est d'une scène de ménage. Et d'entendre tes caprices d'enfant gâté, aussi. Si tu n'as rien de mieux à me proposer, retourne donc dans ta garçonnière, moi je vais reprendre une douche pour tenter d'oublier cette horrible odeur dans mon atmosphère ! » râla John en se ruant vers la salle d'eau.

Attraction, répulsion… Ils étaient vraiment aussi électriques que deux aimants s'attirant et se repoussant sans cesse, leurs polarités s'inversant d'un instant à l'autre dans un crépitement d'étincelles…

A la seconde où il mit les pieds dans la cabine de douche, John regrettait déjà les paroles cinglantes qu'il avait infligé à Sherlock, alors qu'il s'était montré attentionné en s'inquiétant pour sa santé…

Mais s'il retournait lui présenter des excuses, cette fois il se heurterait à un Sherlock distant, froid et boudeur, c'était certain…

John activa le jet d'eau glacée en espérant y noyer toute sa honte, son désespoir et sa frustration…

Un frisson brûlant lui parcouru tout le long du dos, depuis la nuque jusqu'à la naissance de ses fesses, lorsqu'il entendit derrière lui le son torride et envoûtant de la voix de Sherlock :

« … J'ai mieux à te proposer… »

John se retourna lentement. Son cœur résonnait si fort et si vite à l'intérieur de sa poitrine qu'il cru en percevoir l'écho en vibration sur le carrelage de la douche.

A un pas hors de la cabine, le corps magnifique et presque nu du détective était une hypnotique et fort appétissante tentation…

Sherlock le dévora littéralement du regard, et John ne parvint plus à détacher le sien de ces yeux clairs et incisifs qui détaillaient jusqu'à la moindre parcelle de sa peau et se fondaient dans son être jusqu'à son âme…

« … Laisse moi t'examiner… » demanda Sherlock d'un ton rauque et si chaud que John sentit tous ses poils s'hérisser d'électricité…

Ah… Le courant électrique était rétablit…

Le mercure du thermomètre suspendu dans la salle d'eau grimpa soudainement en flèche…

John tendit lentement la main vers Sherlock, et à la seconde où leurs doigts entrèrent en contact, il l'attira brusquement vers lui dans une étreinte ardente, ponctuée de baisers fiévreux et de caresses exquises.

L'eau glacée tiédissait au contact de leurs chairs brûlantes et palpitantes de désir, et de la vapeur ne tarda pas à se former sur toutes les parois de la douche à mesure qu'augmentait la température de leurs corps enchevêtrés…

« … Alors, John ? Demanda Sherlock d'un ton caressant en taquinant la zone érogène derrière l'oreille de son partenaire… C'est toi le médecin… Par où dois-je commencer l'examen ?

- La prise du pouls… » répondit-il dans un souffle…

Sherlock lui saisit le poignet, recherchant l'artère radiale. Il sentit le tempo du cœur de John s'accélérer à ce contact…

« Tu es aussi réactif ? » sourit le détective avec malice.

Il invita le médecin à sa propre investigation. La main de John se promena longuement sur l'anatomie de Sherlock, jusqu'à l'exploration de ses parties les plus intimes… Le souffle de John se fit de plus en plus saccadé à mesure qu'il effectuait ces découvertes, à un rythme cardiaque étourdissant.

« Aucune anomalie dans ta pulsatilité artérielle… Susurra Sherlock en mêlant son souffle au sien…

- Alors … Il faut… Procéder… à l'examen des réflexes… » haleta John en le frôlant avec ferveur et adoration…

Sherlock lui saisit à nouveau les poignets par surprise, en les serrant d'une seule main comme des menottes. Il plaqua John brutalement contre l'une des parois de la douche en lui levant les bras au-dessus de la tête… John écarta les cuisses instinctivement, laissant Sherlock venir se brûler au plus prés de lui dans un tremblement de reins…

« … Excellent réflexe… Commenta Sherlock, échauffé par ce contact…

- N'oublie pas… L'examen de la vue… » gémit John en sentant la virilité de Sherlock palpiter contre son ventre…

Tout en le maintenant à sa merci d'une main, Sherlock présenta l'autre à son regard, sa voix se faisant plus sérieuse :

« La… Je veux que tu m'écoutes bien attentivement … Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est si tu as des lésions intra crâniennes, John… Observe ma main, juste ma main, ne la quitte pas du regard…

- Tu sais que je n'aime pas lorsque tu emploie ce genre de mots… Murmura John d'une toute petite voix, dans un frisson angoissé…

- Désolé… S'excusa Sherlock en déposant un baiser tendre sur son épaule. Donc, suis le mouvement de ma main, indique moi chaque fois qu'elle change de direction… Dit-il en la promenant sous ses yeux…

- D'accord… Gauche… Droite… Haut… Bas… Droite… énuméra John sans se tromper, alors même que Sherlock tentait de le déconcentrer par des baisers…

- Très bien… Et maintenant, quel nombre indique ma main ?

- Trois…

- Parfait… » soupira Sherlock, rassuré…

John eu un rire éloquent et avança le visage. Il avait envie d'embrasser cette main, et d'en lécher chacun des doigts….

Cette impertinence se traduisit immédiatement par l'approbation appuyée de la vigueur de Sherlock contre la sienne.

Lorsque la langue de John consentit à les relâcher, Sherlock promena ses doigts humides sur le corps du médecin dans une promenade tactile…

John soupira d'aise lorsqu'il lui rendit enfin l'usage de ses mains et accessoirement, l'autorisation de le frôler aussi…

Mais cette liberté retrouvée fut de courte durée car Sherlock le retourna littéralement de verso en recto, et un frisson d'inquiétude et de curiosité lui frôla l'échine lorsqu'il sentit le souffle rapide de Sherlock glisser sur sa nuque, et qu'il entendit sa voix lui ordonner d'un ton plus sec et impératif :

« … Comptes encore… »

John eu à peine le temps de murmurer « … Un… » que celui-ci s'étira dans un gémissement exquis…

Ah. D'accord. Sherlock venait d'introduire son premier doigt dans le fondement de son anatomie. Voilà qui était particulier. Et inédit. Et douloureux. Mais il allait s'y faire… Il allait…

« … Ah… »

… S'y faire…

De son autre main, Sherlock commença à dessiner toute une série vertigineuse de s et de spirales sur le ventre et la jointure des cuisses de John, mais sans jamais frôler son sexe directement. C'était d'un délice et d'une torture qui lui faisait grimper le sang aux tempes, tandis que de l'autre côté, le doigt de Sherlock conspirait un plan machiavélique pour lui faire tournoyer les sens…

« Comptes… Ordonna Sherlock, la voix de plus en plus rude d'excitation…

- Deux…. » geignit John à la seconde où l'index le pénétra à son tour. Celui-là était un vrai danseur de claquettes…

Et John commençait à apprécier Fred Astaire…

De l'autre côté, la sarabande joyeuse de la main gauche de Sherlock autour de son totem était une danse de la pluie toute aussi savoureuse, sauf que c'était les flammes d'un véritable incendie qui étaient en train de se propager des frontières de son territoire jusqu'au grand esprit…

Sherlock n'eu même pas besoin de le lui rappeler que John lui implorait déjà le « Trois ! ».

Le majeur s'introduisit en terrain conquit, et, se joignant à la fête, en décupla le plaisir. John hoqueta tel un dément, brûlé entre deux feux sous les malices expertes de Sherlock.

Il s'était fait à l'idée, et… Oh mon dieu !... Il aimait ça ! … Vraiment… Vraiment !

Il eu même le cri de désespoir du supplicié lorsque Sherlock lui retira brusquement ses deux mains, et John se sentit soudain comme dépossédé, vide, et abandonné…

« … Reviens… Supplia-t-il, suffoquant, en se retournant vers un Sherlock transpirant d'hormones…

- Il faut poursuivre l'examen… Répliqua celui-ci dans un lèchement de babines.

- … Auscultation ? » demanda John, qui ne savait même plus dans quel ordre exercer son métier tant son esprit n'avait plus que Sherlock pour guide…

Celui-ci se fit plus doux en attirant à nouveau John vers lui. Sherlock colla son oreille contre son thorax pour analyser les bruits provoqués par son cœur, son appareil respiratoire, et d'autres localisations plus coquines… Sherlock profita impunément de cette fête de la musique pour balader sa langue bien pendue depuis le cou de John, puis sur la ligne de son torse, en descendant toujours plus bas vers son abdomen, et en allumant de multiples départs de feu sur son passage. Ses arabesques de danseuse étoile virevoltèrent jusqu'à ses bourses, et dans un entrechat firent pousser à John des notes de chanteur lyrique.

« … Tonicité musculaire… » décida tout seul Sherlock, guide et capitaine de leur croisière du plaisir…

Il fondit à nouveau sur John tel un oiseau de proie, et le médecin s'enroula à ses hanches, enchevêtrant ses jambes aux siennes…

La verge gonflée de désir de Sherlock rencontra celle de son amant, et, dans un mouvement langoureux des hanches, l'entraîna dans un tango vigoureux de frôlements. Les à-coups frénétiques de leurs frottements étaient si énergiques qu'à chaque coup de rein, ils allumaient ou éteignaient alternativement le jet d'eau de la douche, se faisant chaud ou froid en les accompagnant dans leur savoureux duel d'effleurements. Ceux-ci se firent de plus en plus rapides et endiablés, ponctués de « Ah ! » de « Oh ! » et de « Han ! » aux sonorités de plus en plus rauques et plaintives, jusqu'à les amener jusqu'au degré le plus indécent du délice…

… A cet instant là, John se croyait arrivé au point le plus culminant et humainement supportable de son excitation…

« … Si l'examen médical est terminé… Je crois… Que tu me dois encore des excuses… Haleta-t-il en mordillant le cou de Sherlock.

- … Pauvre naïf, souffla celui-ci avec espièglerie… Crois-tu que je me contente de si peu ? De toutes les passions, la seule vraiment respectable me paraît être la gourmandise… Et puisque tu veux des excuses… »

Il se laissa glisser lentement jusqu'au sol, tel un serpent qui se replie…

« … Je vais te les présenter à genoux… »

John eu à peine le temps de comprendre en écarquillant les yeux que l'atmosphère moite de vapeur et de sexe les enlaça d'un voile étourdissant et cotonneux, toute l'agilité et la créativité buccale de Sherlock s'exprimant sur sa verge.

Après la leçon de danse, il allait lui faire redécouvrir le solfège.

Avec la précision d'un orfèvre et la sensibilité artistique d'un chef d'orchestre, il su parfaitement varier, alterner, combiner, multiplier les mouvements pour obtenir de John les sons qu'il désirait lui faire gémir, haleter, supplier ou crier…

Des baisers à la brûlure envoûtante, insensée et féerique… Des frôlements à la sensualité exquise… Des pressions du bout de la langue, aux impulsions à l'effet dévastateur… Une succion à vous mettre en transes… Et des vibrations… D'une intensité et d'un délice… Extatique… A vous couper le souffle…

Sherlock, le diable au corps, était véritablement déchaîné, déployant toute son expertise insoupçonnée dans ces caresses divines, relayées en des instants précis par sa voix mâle et sensuelle, dont le seul son démultipliait le plaisir de John. Sherlock se dévoua à prolonger cet incendie qu'il avait provoqué dans son corps, devinant le mouvement des vagues savoureuses, allant et venant sous l'épiderme du médecin. Sherlock s'enivra de la chaleur de John, de son odeur, du goût de sa chair… John éprouvait déjà tant de plaisir à cette exploration buccale qu'il en sanglotait, ses larmes de délice se mêlant à l'eau et à la sueur glissant sur leurs peaux…

La chaleur dans la cabine de douche grimpa à un degré presque insoutenable, la torride fièvre de leurs corps en transes les faisant cogner contre les parois.

La bouche de Sherlock se referma sur le gland de John, et c'était comme si une infinité de vertiges plus étourdissants et merveilleux se propageaient depuis ses lèvres pour embraser et se répandre dans toute la chair de son amant.

C'était une sensation de volupté sans limite, un nectar éblouissant de surprise et d'excitation. Une saveur ardente, passionnée et sublime, soulevant John à mesure que les vibrations se faisaient de plus en plus intenses.

Une main perdue dans la chevelure de Sherlock – qui accéléra encore la ferveur de ses vigoureux mouvements-, l'autre agrippée de toutes ses forces à la barre de sécurité de la cabine de douche, tous les muscles tendus dans une transe voluptueuse, énergique et saccadée, John renversa la tête en arrière, les lèvres entr'ouvertes en haletant sa délectation…

Et puis soudain…

… Sous une ultime malice linguale de Sherlock…

… John se cabra avec le rugissement rauque de la jouissance…

… Tous leurs sens éblouis à l'olympe de l'extase….

Et enfin… La libération….

« …. PSHIIIIT … »

Le chant de la canette décapsulée libéra les bulles de Perrier, l'eau finement pétillante…

Devant l'une des machines distributrices de boisson de Scotland Yard, Lestrade étancha sa soif en humectant ses lèvres du léger liquide…

Si l'été s'annonçait deux fois plus étouffant que l'hiver, il serait certainement, de toute l'histoire de la criminalité, la première victime d'homicide capillaire, cette moumoute l'écrasant de son poids et de sa chaleur…

« … Perdre sa séduction ou la vie, joli dilemme… » soupira-t-il.

Reconnaissant le bruit des talons de Donovan, il décida de tester sur elle l'effet de son substitut capillaire…

Mais c'est plutôt dans l'intention de lui vriller les oreilles que Donovan interrompit sa précieuse pause journalière, en arrivant d'un pas énervé :

« Ai-je passé des concours pour intégrer la Royal Air Mail ?! NON ! hulula-t-elle, aussi hystérique qu'échevelée.

- … Mais …. Se liquéfia tout penaud l'homme qui était sensé être son patron (et celui de l'ensemble des forces de police de Grande-Bretagne)…

- Vous direz à Mr Holmes…

- … Sherlock ?

- Non, l'AUTRE HOLMES ! Dites-lui de faire livrer ses colis comme tout le monde, au lieu de m'obliger à subir un kidnapping, une séquestration, un interrogatoire et un saut en parachute ! s'égosilla-t-elle dans un tremblement nerveux, avant de lui pousser le fameux colis dans les bras.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Lestrade le plus naïvement du monde, les yeux ronds.

- J'en sais rien ! Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Je ne veux plus jamais croiser cette fratrie de dingues ! Ils ont détruit ma vie ! Mon ex est un alcoolique notoire qui ne divorcera jamais, et ma fille de 12 ans doit consulter un psy pour sa dépression ! Trop c'est trop ! Je démissionne ! » jura-t-elle en s'enfuyant à toute vitesse, ne laissant qu'un sillage de parfum derrière elle…

« … Bon… Pour la séduction, c'est réglé… » soupira Lestrade avant de reporter son regard sur le colis.

« … Paris ? »

Mycroft et Paris…

Ça aurait dû être un souvenir… Mais ça n'avait été qu'une promesse…

… Jamais honorée…

« … Manipulateur… » jura Greg dans un souffle amer.

Il jeta sans l'ouvrir le colis dans la poubelle à côté du distributeur, et sa canette aussi vide que ses espoirs par-dessus…

...John cogna contre le bouton pressoir de la douche, coupant enfin le jet d'eau.

La consultation du docteur Sherlock le laissait KO …

Il demeura plaqué contre l'une des parois de la cabine, sa poitrine palpitant en se soulevant lentement, peinant à retrouver sa respiration, la maîtrise de son souffle et de ses esprits…

Sherlock embrassa encore longuement, amoureusement, avec adoration, la verge de John devenue molle et collante, retardant encore le moment de la libérer de son emprise…

Il sentit John se détendre entre ses mains, tous ses muscles se relâcher, s'abandonnant à la douce et tendre langueur qui suivait l'acte…

« … Sherlock… Murmura-t-il dans un soupir amoureux, encore étourdi de vertige…

- Ces excuses sont-elles celles que tu attendais ? Demanda langoureusement Sherlock entre ses caresses, remontant progressivement à sa hauteur…

- Oh mon Dieu… Oui… Oh oui… Et bien au-delà… »

Sherlock eu un rire victorieux en lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure…

Ils échangèrent un baiser intense… Fougueux et passionné…

« Mais… Ajouta John en jouant avec ses lèvres… Tu m'as tout donné… Sans me laisser l'occasion… De m'excuser aussi…

- Crois-tu vraiment ? »

Dans un roulement de hanches félin, Sherlock lui plaqua entre les cuisses sa propre verge toujours dressée, et manifestement surexcitée de désir…

« Si j'ai su garder la maîtrise de ma… Réactivité … C'est que je comptais bien me réserver le meilleur pour la fin… » lui chuchota-t-il d'un ton à faire exploser les phéromones…

Le pouls de John s'accéléra à nouveau lorsqu'il sentit la virilité de Sherlock presser contre son ventre…

… Celle –là…. Il savait déjà comment il la voulait : profondément ancrée dans sa chair, fondue en lui…

« Tu n'auras pas peur ? » demanda Sherlock avec un sourire carnassier, et soudain John rougit en réalisant que le grand méchant loup allait le dévorer tout entier…

Mais alors que Sherlock s'apprêtait à repartir à l'assaut, une voix claire et féminine retentit depuis la chambre :

« … Y'a quelqu'uuuun ?! »

Les deux hommes se figèrent dans leurs gestes, stupéfaits…

« Ta porte n'était pas verrouillée ?! tempêta Sherlock.

- Tu crois que je m'en souviens, après ce que tu viens de me faire ?! », s'affola John.

Ils n'eurent même pas le temps d'esquisser un geste pour se cacher qu'une très jolie jeune femme, leur étant parfaitement étrangère, débarqua dans la salle d'eau en surprenant la scène et la situation plus qu'équivoque…

« On m'avait dit que vous n'étiez pas du genre patriote, mais je vois que le drapeau est toujours au sommet de la hampe passé quarante ans… » commenta-t-elle d'un ton badin en clignant des yeux.

John cru mourir de honte en tentant de dissimuler ce qu'il pouvait avec ses mains, alors que Sherlock lui demandait d'un ton stoïque :

« Dis-moi… La convention sociale n'est-elle pas de se présenter avant de se permettre d'intervenir au milieu des relations sexuelles d'autrui ?

- Heu… Apparemment, t'as pas connu toutes les subtilités du cirque de Bornéo… » soupira John.

Sherlock hocha la tête et s'adressa à l'importune :

« Vous… Miss Stevens… Barrez-vous. La perte de temps que vous nous infligez est néfaste à mon timing interne…

- Rangez votre calibre, vieux porc, le tacla-t-elle. C'est vous qui m'avez fait perdre un temps inouï !

- … John, elle m'a traité de _vieux_ ! s'insurgea Sherlock.

- Mais _porc_, ça te convient ? Répliqua son acolyte en tombant des nues.

- Et dire qu'on vous décrit comme un génie… Soupira la jeune femme. Je constate que c'est plus facile de trouver un hôtel que la maison des Carningham ! »

John frémit, comprenant enfin…

« Oh, vous êtes…

- Helena Hartwood et PAS Stevens, l'agent immobilier représentant Dom Us à Madron… Dit-elle en exhibant une carte. Vous ne vous êtes pas présenté à notre rendez-vous hier. Je vous ai attendu des heures durant pour vous faire visiter ce bien et vous n'avez même pas eu la politesse d'appeler notre agence pour annuler !

- Les visites guidées, c'est pour les amateurs, grinça Sherlock. Je peux vous l'assurer, je lai explosée… Hum… Explorée attentivement, votre bicoque…

- La maison ou bien votre ami ? Lui répliqua du tac au tac la demoiselle. Alors maintenant, j'en suis désolée pour Mr Watson, mais vous allez vous calmer la joie de vivre et je vous donne cinq minutes pour vous habiller. Nous retournons au manoir, et cette fois vous allez faire le boulot pour lequel vous avez été engagé, sinon vous êtes viré ! »

Et, les foudroyant par ces mots, elle repartit de manière aussi soudaine et inattendue qu'elle était apparue.

« Je la déteste ! » rugit Sherlock, blessé dans son honneur…

John eu un frisson qui lui contracta le cœur en se disant qu'au contraire, cette Helena était tout à fait le genre de femme digne d'éveiller l'intérêt de Sherlock :

Brune, impertinente, énervante, piquante… Intelligente ?

« Tu es vraiment stupide ! », jura Sherlock en lisant dans ses pensées, ce qui était plutôt maladroit si son intention était de le rassurer…

Sherlock sortit ensuite de la douche, s'éloignant de John en évitant de le regarder, pour calmer ses ardeurs…

« … Et elle nous croit encore plus stupides, d'ailleurs… marmonna Sherlock en réfléchissant…

- Après nous avoir surpris en position post-fellation ? C'est étonnant… Ironisa John.

- Justement… Quelle était la probabilité dans cette vaste campagne pour qu'elle nous retrouve ? Personne ne savait où nous étions… On aurait put choisir d'aller à Morvah ou à Penzance, qui sont à côté de Men-An-Tol… Ou même décider de rentrer à Londres…

- Tu deviens sénile, Sherlock ? Elle a simplement eu le bon sens de vérifier le SEUL hôtel de Madron !

- Hôtel qu'elle connaît bien… Tout n'est que données rationnelles convergent dans une direction… Cette fille… C'est la nana du GPS …

- Une sale cafardeuse ? Frissonna John.

- Et on n'est pas les seuls qu'elle veut rouler dans la farine. Son patron, Lee Stevens… Il a eu l'honneur de son intimité, mais c'est finit maintenant. Elle est avec un autre type, mais c'est différent…

- Rien de sexuel ?

- C'est toujours sexuel… Parce que tout mène au pouvoir et à l'argent…

- Tu es un vrai panier percé mais tu n'as pas idée combien tu restes sexuel… » rit John.

Sherlock secoua la tête, continuant de se concentrer pour parvenir à se calmer…

« ça te dit, une contre-visite de la maison hantée ? »

John eu un beau sourire :

« Si elle doit se terminer comme la première… Je suis ton homme ! »

A la dernière seconde fixée de l'ultimatum, ils retournèrent fin prêts à la réception de l'hôtel. Une vieille dame avenante aux airs de reine mère remplaçait à son poste le stagiaire en arrêt maladie, et d'autres clients aux tenues estivales allaient et venaient depuis la salle des petits déjeûners. Madron n'était pas si loin des stations balnéaires de la côte de Cornouailles, et il était beaucoup moins onéreux d'y dormir avant de faire quelques kilomètres pour retrouver la plage…

John réprima un gargouillis de son estomac lorsqu'au loin les merveilles du buffet du petit-déjeuner aguichèrent son appétit.

Les délices de la douche lui avaient fait goûter l'ambroisie céleste, mais pour ce qui est des plaisirs terrestres, il ne se souvenait même plus quand Sherlock et lui avaient mangé pour la dernière fois…

« Dépêchez-vous ! » fulmina l'agent immobilier pas banale, qui les attendait dans le hall avec son look « country », jean, chemise à carreaux et bottes de marche, mais que John jugea tout à fait sexy sur une aussi jolie jeune femme…

Il détourna le regard avec une toux forcée lorsque Sherlock le fusilla du sien.

« Au fait, Miss Hartwood, demanda Sherlock, comment avez-vous su trouver la chambre où nous étions ?

- Sérieusement, Monsieur le grand détective ? Le tacla-t-elle avec ironie. Il m'a suffit de demander à la réception. Des pseudonymes aussi ridicules, ce ne pouvait être que vous ! … Allez, je vous attends dehors ! » lança-t-elle avant de sortir de l'hôtel.

John fut saisit d'un pesant et inquiétant doute…

« … Des pseudonymes… Quels pseudonymes, Sherlock ? » demanda-t-il.

Son ami esquissa un demi sourire, la vieille dame, apparemment un peu sourde, répondant à sa place depuis son comptoir en lançant à la cantonade :

« Ah ! Bonne journée à vous, Monsieur Sherrinford Horace… »

S. H . Bon. Ridicule, mais logique…

« Et vous aussi… Ajouta la dame en louchant sur son registre… Monsieur Ormond Sacker ?! »

Sacker. Sacker. Il avait osé l'appeler Sacker. Oh mon dieu.

« Sherloooock… Gronda tout bas John en couvant sa colère…. Personne… Tu entends bien, personne ! Personne au monde n'était sensé connaître mes troisième et quatrième prénoms, tu le sais, ça au moins ?!

- J'ai aussi mis les miens… Lui fit-il remarquer. Sherrinford, c'était une idée de mon vieil oncle Arthur… Et Horace… C'est parce que la grand-mère de ma grand-mère maternelle était la sœur du peintre français Horace Vernet…

- Eh bien voilà qui explique enfin ton sans-gêne : tu es français ! » dit John, levant les bras au ciel sous cette découverte, comme si au bout de quinze ans, il venait enfin d'être touché et éclairé par la grâce divine.

« John Hamish Ormond Sacker… Répéta Sherlock, joueur. Sérieusement. Tu pretends toujours être hétérosexuel avec un nom pareil?

- Tu sais que ça me fait un excellent mobile pour te tuer, bouillonna John, furieux… Et tu sais que je n'aurais même pas de remords?

- MAIS JE T'AI FAIS UNE PIPE ORGIAQUE ET DE-MEN-TIELLE ! » s'écria Sherlock en détachant les syllabes, comme si cette prouesse buccale excusait tout, et toutes les autres personnes présentes dans le hall se figèrent, abasourdies, en fixant sur eux des yeux globuleux de poisson rouge.

Un silence parfait figea l'instant…

John se décomposa de honte, atomisé… On aurait presque pu voir son âme s'échapper de son corps…

« Deux mobiles… Murmura-t-il, la voix blanche, en plantant là Sherlock avant de se précipiter vers la sortie…

- Hé, mais, John… Oh, John… Hé ! Sacker! Ne part pas sans moi à l'aventure!... En plus tu cours en te dandinant comme un canard ! » l'apostropha Sherlock en lui donnant la course…

Contrariant. Malgré leur seconde visite de la maison hantée, il allait devoir trouver le temps et une excellente… Très excellente manière de se faire pardonner…

Un bon prétexte pour résoudre au plus vite cette enquête !


End file.
